The Subway
by Hibary-Hiwatari
Summary: Sumen a Shin, Sena, Hiruma, OTROS, un vagón de metro aleatorio y 7 días *una semana* en un fic. ¿Qué puede pasar? Pues desde encuentros raros, hasta romances inesperados. Pasando claro, por problemas complicados. Shin/Sena, Hiruma/Sena. Parte final UP! 1er EPÍLOGO UP!
1. Chapter 1

-Se enciende un foco, debajo, aparece Hibary-

Hibary: Um... esto... ¿Hola? ^^U -de repente, le llega una patada voladora- ¡waa! x_x

Hikaru: Saluda como se debe, ¡coño!

Hibary: P-pero...

Hikaru: ¡Pero nada! ¡Concéntrate! o_ó

-Hibary lloriqueando en un rincón-

Hikaru: Oh Dios -.-... Ahem, Bienvenidos sean todos a este nuevo fic de "eso" que ven por allá

Hibary: -desde el rincón- ¡Oye! ò_Ó

Hikaru: ¿Te pondrás seria entonces?

Hibary: Pues ya que u.u...

**Disclaimer:****Eyeshield****21 ****no ****me ****pertenece ****por ****mucho ****que ****quiera, ****sino ****a ****su ****respectivo ****creador, ****todos ****los ****derechos ****reservados ****a ****su ****sola ****persona ****y ****a ****nadie ****más ****o.o**

**Parejas:****Shin/Sena, **_Posible __Hiruma/Sena_

Hikaru: ¿Y por qué lo pones de forma distinta?

Hibary: Ains, es que no estoy del todo segura con eso o.òU

Hikaru: ... Si serás -.-u

**Resumen:****Sena ****se ****ha ****tenido ****que ****ir ****a ****vivir ****a ****la ****casa ****de ****su ****tía ****por ****una ****semana ****mientras ****sus ****padres ****no ****están ****en ****Tokio, ****teniendo ****por ****eso ****que ****usar ****el ****servicio ****del ****metro ****para ****transportarse ****hasta ****Deimon. ****Gracias ****a ****eso ****y ****la ****inesperada ****aparición ****de ****cierto ****linebacker, ****Sena ****vivirá ****una ****semana ****como ****nunca ****en ****su ****vida ****la ****había ****vivido.**

Hibary: òwó~~

Hikaru: Y... ¿No dirás que tu resumen ha sido malo? o.O -acostumbrada a los lloriqueos-

Hibary: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Si ha estado de PUTA MADRE! O:

Hikaru: Por dios que eres rara o_ôU

Hibary: Bueno, sin más que decir, **¡****AL ****FIC! ****x3!**

_Capítulo__¿único?: _**Lunes**_._

Lunes en la mañana…

Ah~

Bien le gustaría ser optimista y pensar por un momento que "los ama". Pero…

-¡Oye chico, fíjate en dónde pisas!-

-¡Hiii! ¡Por favor discúlpeme!-

¡Pero por todos los dioses! ¡Que a él en verdad que no le gusta ser aplastado por una masa humana de esa forma a esa hora de la mañana! (¡Venga! ¿Qué no basta con el Football americano?).

Lo peor de esta situación es que tendría que aguantar cosas como esas durante toda la semana.

Ah~

Si tan sólo sus padres fuesen un poco menos sobre protectores con él y le permitiesen quedarse en su casa mientras ellos están de viaje, en vez de haberlo arrojado (casi literal) a la casa de su entrometida tía y sus escandalosos "muchachos" (lo cual incluye un esposo totalmente _dominado_y un par de hijos traviesos y escandalosos).

Ah~

Tras lanzar el, quizás, vigésimo primer suspiro esa mañana, el joven comenzaba ya a lamentarse por el destino que le aguardaba.

Y es _DEFINITIVAMENTE_ era más que obvio que Hiruma no le perdonaría el magistral atraso que lleva para la práctica matutina.

-¡Mocoso, ¿Qué parte de "fíjate" no comprendes?-

Y para colmo de males, un hombre **desagradable **(con todas sus letras bien puestas) no ha parado de zarandearle y empujarle desde que comenzó el trayecto del metro.

-¡Qué me estorbas, te digo! ¿Acaso no entra en tu pequeña cabeza?-

Tras otro enérgico empujón (seguido de un zamarreo, SEGUIDO de otro empujón), el pobre corredor de Deimon ya no pudo seguir manteniendo el equilibrio y, por obvia razón, terminó chocando con una muy, MUY ancha espalda que se le hacía terriblemente _familiar_.

-… ¿Eyesh-? No. ¿Kobayakawa Sena?

… De acuerdo. ¿Este lunes no se está tornando un "poquitín" extraño?

En serio, ¿Cuántas probabilidades existen de encontrarte con tu mayor ídolo y rival en una situación como esta?

-Ya he tenido suficiente de ti, mocoso. ¡Ya colmaste mi paciencia!-

Lo siguiente que ocurrió desde la perspectiva de Sena fue… raro.

Él recuerda haber sido agarrado de las solapas del saco de su uniforme por aquel desagradable hombre. También recuerda haber sido elevado del suelo por el mismo (así como también notó al resto de las personas a su alrededor de él alejándose rápidamente).

Ya asumiendo lo que iba a pasar después, el pequeño running back cerró sus ojos esperando lo que le fuese a llegar del tipo ese, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de la persona que tranquilamente se le acercó por detrás.

De lo que se dio cuenta, segundos después (y al abrir sus ojos de nueva cuenta, claro está), fue que el alborotador se encontraba ahora a varios metros de distancia de él, tendido en el suelo con una expresión facial que sólo mostraba una cosa: Horror.

-Por favor absténgase de continuar con lo que había pensado en hacer. Kobayakawa Sena no le ha hecho nada, de hecho, usted es el que no ha parado de atosigarle. Si insiste en su intento de hacerle daño me veré obligado a tomar medidas más extremas, ¿he sido lo suficientemente claro?-

Y aquel hombre, blanco como una hoja de papel, desapareció del vagón (cosa admirable, ya que estaba bastante lleno dicho vagón).

Al procesar todo lo que ocurrió, Sena fue consciente de varias cosas: Primero. La muchedumbre dejó de acercársele (lo cual implica, si, empujones, pisotones, agarrones por el costado y etcétera).

Segundo. Esas mismas personas no dejaban de lanzarle miradas raras y de apuntarle groseramente con el dedo, susurrando sabrá Dios que cosas.

Tercero. Aún se sentía en el aire…

¿Eh?

-Este… ¿Shin-san?-

¿Por qué de repente se sentía como un cachorro siendo cargado por un niño? ¿Y por qué ese niño (léase, Shin-san) lo cargaba con una sola mano? No podía ser tan ligero, ¿O sí? Ya se ve el por qué es tan fácil taclearlo, si no fuese por sus piernas…

Pero momento, ¡Que ese no es el punto!

-Esto, Shin-san, ¿Podría…?-

-Ah, discúlpame-

…¡Ahora está usando AMBAS manos! -"_y __que __agarre __tan __firme__…__"_(Pensamiento de Sena)- ¡! ¡¿Qué rayos―?

-Perdone Shin-san, ¿Por qué me está cargando de esta forma?-

-¿? ¿Preferirías ser cargado al estilo nupcial (aunque sería complicado evitar que te golpeen) o de otra forma, Kobayakawa Sena?-

-¡N-no! ¡E-eso no es a lo que me refería!- cambiando su cara a forma de cereza gigante.

-¿Entonces?-

-Um, ¿Por qué me está cargando?-

-¿No es más seguro así? De esta forma no volverán a molestarte-

-S-si, pero…-

_Estación __Deimon, __hemos __llegado __a __la __estación __Deimon._

En ese momento, el pequeño running back sintió como era depositado con cuidado en el piso del vagón.

-¿Sh-Shin-san?-

Un escalofrió le recorrió al sentir _esa_ mirada.

Eran pocas las veces en las que recibía ese tipo de mirada del linebacker y siempre era igual de _incómoda_. ¿Qué clase de pensamientos esconden esos ojos que le penetran hasta lo más profundo?

-¿…no?-

¿Eh?-

¡Y siempre le pasaba lo mismo! ¡Cada vez que Shin-san le miraba de _esa_ forma es como si se desconectase del mundo! ¡¿Qué había de malo dentro de su cabeza qué siempre le ocurría lo mismo?

-Te he preguntado si esta es la estación en la que debes descender, es esta, ¿no?-

…¡Mierda! ¡Tiene razón!

-Ah… ¡AH! ¡Es cierto!-

Más tarde nuestro pequeño protagonista se comería la cabeza pensando en el acto inconsciente que realizó en ese momento, de eso no cabía la menor duda, pero ahora…

-¡Muchas gracias por salvarme, Shin-san! *_chuu~_* Le estoy en deuda y muy agradecido, ¡Hasta pronto!-

Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse por lo que, haciendo uso de su increíble velocidad se auto catapultó fuera del vagón y de las miradas estupefactas de los pasajeros.

Y de un anonadado Shin Seijuurou que, sin salir de su estupor, sólo atinó a levantar una mano y a posarla en su boca, sonrojo incluido y todo.

¿Acaso su más grande rival acababa de BESARLE en la comisura de sus labios hace unos segundos atrás?

-Jodido bajito!-

-¡HYAA~~! ¡Hiruma-saan, PERDÓ~N!

Y sin embargo, la razón (o persona, todo sea dicho) que sin saberlo ha abierto una cajita de pandora en el interior del linebacker más fuerte de todas las preparatorias de Japón se encontraba en ese momento corriendo (si, para variar…) de su demoníaco capitán.

-… Oh mi… Dios… ¿Qué demonios hice―¡KYAAAAAA! ¡CERBERO~~S!-

Si, ese fue el momento exacto en el que el peso de sus actos cayó sobre él.

O mejor dicho, lo tacleó de forma **brutal**.

…CASI como las tacleadas de lanza que Shin-san―

¡Noo! ¡NO quería pensar más en eso!

-¡QUE ESTE HORRIBLE DÍA SE ACABE YAAAA!-

Kobayakawa Sena (alias "Eyeshield 21"), persona que normalmente amaba las mañanas, acaba de darle su primer beso a su más grande rival e ídolo (ergo, o algo así…)

Oh…

Y la semana _recién__está__comenzando__…_

_Fin..._

_¿O__no?_

Hikaru: O:!...

Hibary: o.o? ¿Aló?

Hikaru -_le__gasp_- ¡¿Y lo vas a dejar así? -zamarreo-

Hibary: P-pues si el público lo quiere así, así lo dejo x.x -responde mientras la zamarrean-

Hikaru: Pero ¡ha quedado en el momento―! P-pero ¿Y qué pasará con...? ¡ES QUE **TIENES ****QUE ****CONTINUARLO**! -súper zamarreo a un nuevo nivel-

Hibary: Los lectores decidiráaaa~~n xwx

Hikaru: Noou ;o;

**Bueno ****pues, ****eso ****ha ****sido ****todo ****por ****hoy. ****¿Querrán ****saber ****qué ****más ****le ****tengo ****planeado ****a ****Sena ****y ****Shin? ****¿Les ****ha ****gustado ****así, ****tal ****cuál? ****Ustedes ****me ****dirán ****y ****por ****favor, ****trátenme ****bien ****en ****esta ****nueva****a ventura ****que ****me ****representa ****el ****basto ****mundo ****del ****fandom ****que ****es ****Eyeshield****21, ****porfis. ****De ****momento ****sólo ****me ****resta ****decirles ****¡SALUDINES ****A ****TODO ****EL ****MUUNDOOOOOOOOOOOO!****^O^**

_Y __recuerden, __sus __reviews __son __el __alimento __de __los __fan writers, __así __que se los ruego, __¡__no __me __maten __de __hambre! __;w;!_


	2. Chapter 2

-Se enciende un foco, este parpadea pobremente y debajo, Hibary se encuentra sentada delante de un escritorio o mejor dicho, uh...babeándolo mientras dormita-

Hikaru: Aw~ ¡pero qué ternurita por favooorrsh! :B

-Hikaru toma un silbato para arbitraje de football soccer, se acerca hasta posarse en la oreja de Hibary y...sopla-

Hibary: x_X! ¡AHH! ¡Nos atacan! xO

-Hibary toma pose de ataque y lo siguiente... se censura o.O (¿?)-

Hibary: Gente, moraleja. ¡NUNCA asusten a alguien así a las 3 de la mañana! o_ó

Hikaru: x.x...

**¡Anuncio!: Como los capítulos son por día de semana, así iré actualizando el fic de ahora en adelante ¡así que esperen el tercer capítulo el próximo miércoles! nOn!**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece por mucho que quiera, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Todos los derechos reservados a sus solas personas y a nadie más o.o**

**Parejas: Shin/Sena, **_Posible Hiruma/Sena_

Hikaru: Así que... ¿Aún no te decides?

Hibary: oh yeah~ So what? B(! -oh si~ ¿qué con eso?-

Hikaru: No hace falta que seas agresiva o.óU

Hibary: ¡Cualquiera lo sería si le asustan así a estas horas! ò_Ó!

Hikaru: Bueno, bueno e_èU

Hibary: Ya u_ú! Sin más que decir, **¡A LO NUESTRO!**

_Capítulo 2: _**Martes**_._

Ah~

Momento, ¿No había "comenzado" su día exactamente de la misma forma ayer?

La verdad es que casi.

Ayer, ciertamente (y tal y como lo predijo) Kobayakawa Sena al final tuvo un terrible, no, un _horroroso _día.

Como era de esperarse Hiruma no mostró piedad alguna a la hora de castigarle por su atraso, exigiéndole en el entrenamiento hasta 5 veces más de lo normal (que, todo sea dicho YA era bastante) tanto en el entrenamiento matutino como en el de la tarde.

Para empeorar su situación y al llegar a casa de sus tíos, ayer sus primos (los cuales, comenzaba a sospechar, parecían tener un subidón de azúcar) lo atosigaron y exprimieron a gusto, impidiéndole concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuesen ellos. Finalmente y cuando de milagro logró librarse de las garras de esas bestias hiperactivas, pensando que al fin estaría libre por un rato, el pobre running back terminó cayendo en las garras de su tía, la cual al parecer se había acordado de TODOS los problemas y quehaceres pesados de la casa _ese __preciso __día_.

Resumiéndolo todo, entre las tareas que su tía le obligó a realizar, sus primos incansables y sus deberes escolares, el concepto de "descanso" fue algo que el joven de Deimon desconoció esa noche totalmente. Tristemente el único motivo que lo mantenía realmente "funcionando" (ergo, si se le puede llamar _funcionar_ a eso) era AQUEL hecho acontecido la mañana del día anterior.

¡Ahh~! ¡Que no quería seguir recordando _eso_!

¿Qué lo poseyó cuando cuándo su cuerpo se puso en automático y besó (¡con un demonio!) a Shin-san casi en los labios?

Para rematar, su capacidad psico-motora era tan buena como la de un bebé (gracias, claro, a todo lo antes dicho) ¡si con suerte sabía que estaba abordando el vagón del metro y todo!

****THUD****

Y ocurrió lo inevitable... chocó con alguien.

Si fuese una situación normal (lo cual implica un 50% de lucidez mental de su parte), Sena instantáneamente se estaría disculpando con quien sea con el que hubiese chocado, se habría apartado a un rincón y hubiese intentado hacerse invisible (obviamente sin resultados) hasta llegar a Deimon donde haría uso de sus "piernas doradas" para ser el primero en llegar y evitar (a diferencia de ayer) la furia de su capitán y quarterback.

En vez de eso, su cerebro sólo atinó a hacerle levantar la mirada y verle el rostro al hombre con el que había chocado (sin duda alguna. Ese pecho ancho, musculoso y _curiosamente __familiar_ no podía pertenecer a una mujer).

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Su voz, aunque grave y varonil, era _sedosa_ y _suave_. A Sena le daba la impresión de conocerle de algún lado pero no sabía de dónde (si, culpen a la falta de sueño por eso).

-Perdone, tengo mucho sueño~-

¡Y~~ hasta ahí! ¡Es oficial! ¡Su cerebro ya no funcionaba y un c***jo!

-Así lo veo, ¿no has tenido una buena noche?-

Al sentir una mano en su hombro, Sena tuvo un montón de ideas arremolinándose en su cabeza. Curiosamente, lo más coherente que surgió como pensamiento fue "_que __mano __tan __grande, __si __fuese __tacleado __por __ella __seguramente __me __costaría __bastante __el __recuperarme_".

-Hoy he dormido media hora a lo mucho-

La mano que se ubicaba en su hombro de _deslizó _hasta su cintura y de repente se sintió a si mismo sentado en el regazo de alguien.

¡¿Pero QUÉ―? ¡¿Un pervertido?

-No deberías descuidar tu salud de esa forma, podría repercutir a tu cuerpo en un futuro-

Esa voz, ese cuerpo, ese _delicioso __aroma _corporal. Si su cerebro trabajase a un 20% de su capacidad habitual, el joven running back muy seguramente que saldría huyendo de allí. Sin embargo y al no ser el caso su cuerpo, embotado y más que a gusto por la cercanía del cuerpo ajeno se negaba a advertirle de cualquier clase de peligro.

La palabra "pervertido" y sus sinónimos fue eliminada de su cabeza.

-Tuve más tiempo para dormir pero no pude hacerlo-

-¿No pudiste?-

Muy cansado para siquiera responder algo coherente, el de Deimon movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Ayer hice algo sin pensar y, al darme cuenta más tarde de las posibles consecuencias de mí accionar, mis nervios no me dejaron descansar-

Si estuviese más despierto se habría percatado del momento en el que el cuerpo debajo del suyo se tensó violentamente.

Ahora, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta en lo absoluto.

De lo que si se percató fue de una mano que se posó gentilmente en su cabeza, guiándole a apoyarse en el pecho de la persona que lo sostenía.

-¿Consecuencias? ¿De qué tipo?-

Sena ya no sabía si era un sueño o no, lo que si sabía era que estar así era tan _agradable _que por varios minutos deseo quedarse así por siempre (fuese un sueño o no).

-Mmm…-

De nuevo, de estar más despierto el de primer año MÁS que seguramente que hubiese notado las reacciones que generaba en el cuerpo debajo del suyo a causa de sus acciones, como el hecho de que la presión ejercida por la mano de aquel joven (Sena al fin dedujo que por el timbre de su voz no podía ser un adulto) en su cintura a ratos se hacía más fuerte, o de los pequeños temblores en el cuerpo del más grande cada vez que se acomodaba inconscientemente en su regazo.

Pero de nuevo, él no se dio cuenta de nada.

-… Shin-san podría llegar a odiarme-

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?-

-Ayer casi lo besé en los labios en agradecimiento por salvarme de un sujeto horroroso-

-¿Y?-

-Shin-san creerá que soy raro por eso y-y me odiará por eso-

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los 2 y alrededor de ellos la gente parecía invisible.

De igual forma, ellos al parecer eran invisibles para esas personas.

-Te… ¿te disgusta la idea del "casi" beso?-

Dentro de su confortable y pequeño mundo Sena era incapaz de filtrar sus respuestas, cosa que aquella persona recién comenzaba a aprovechar.

-…No. Me hizo sentir raro y-y mi corazón latió muy rápido, umm… -restregada facial _magistral_ en el pecho del más grande- cuando… cuando lo recuerdo hasta me sudan las manos a causa de los nervios, jejeje-

Y, como si quisiese reafirmar sus palabras el pequeño restriega sus manos en sus pantalones, quitándose el sudor de estas.

-No lo entiendo. Entonces, ¿no te disgustó lo de ayer?-

-No-

-¿O sea que lo que te molesta es la respuesta que te pueda dar?-

-N-no, es sólo que… me preocupa-

-¿Y por qué?-

-No quiero que Shin-san me odie-

Dentro de su agradable trance, el pequeño As de Deimon creyó sentir al cuerpo debajo suyo hacerse más blandito, "_¿Eso __es __posible?_" ingenuamente se preguntaba internamente. Otra cosa que notó fue la mano del _desconocido_, la cual se posó en su cabeza y, lenta y suavemente, comenzó a acariciársela de forma sutil y confortable.

Bien se le debió haber escapado un pequeño "ronquido/ronroneo"* al de primer año de Deimon pero en ese momento, y aunque fuese consciente de ello, bien poco le hubiese importado.

-No creo que te llegue a odiar por eso-

-¿De verdad?-

-… De verdad-

-Qué alivio…-

Sena ya casi se dormía del todo y sabía que era descortés de su parte el dejar al desconocido hablando solo, fuese una parte de su imaginación o no.

¡Si tan sólo el cuerpo de ese joven no fuese tan confortable!

-Te recomiendo que duermas un poco, después de todo, faltan aproximadamente 33 minutos para llegar a Deimon-

… ¿Era a causa del uniforme que el joven sabía a dónde iba o lo conocía de algo?

-No quiero ser… maleducado…-

-No lo eres si yo te lo estoy pidiendo-

-Umm… muchas… gracias…-

Luego de eso, el pequeñín de los Devil Bats se sumergió en un agradable descanso sin sueño.

-…ven-

… ¿Uh?

-Joven…-

¿Qué pasaba ahí?

-¡JOVEN!-

-¡Señora!-

Del susto hasta pegó un saltito en el asiento… ¿Eh? ¿En qué momento logró sentarse?

-… mon-

-¿Disculpe?-

-Le estoy diciendo que _ya __llegamos __a __Deimon_-

-Ah…-

¡No de nuevo! ¡¿Qué tenía la vida que de repente le daba por ensañarse con él esa semana?

-¡Mu-muchas gracias!-

Veloz como él solo logró salir a tiempo del vagón y de ahí, directo al entrenamiento matutino.

"_¡Hiruma-san __no __me __regañará __esta __vez!_" Con pensamientos como estos, Sena comenzaba su día.

Claro está, despistado como suele ser, el pequeño corredor no se dio cuenta de la mirada divertida que la mujer que le despertó le dirigía.

…Ni se dio cuenta del estudiante de la preparatoria "Oujo" que se encontraba _sonrojado __a __más __no __poder_ (si señores, que ES posible) en aquel vagón.

-¿Qué tienes, Sena?-

-¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tienes una cara rara, ¿te ocurrió algo de camino hacia aquí?-

-N-no sabría decirlo, si te soy sincero…-

-¿Are? ¿Y eso?-

-Bueno, sucede que― ¿uh?-

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Una nota?-

-Pues… eso parece-comenzando a leer el papel

-¿Y? ¿Qué dice? ¡Cuenta, cuenta!-

-…-su cara cambió a forma de cereza gigante, parte 3*

-¿Sena?-

-¡A-a-ah~! ¡N-n-no e-es n-nada impo-po-portante!-

-¿Estás seguro? ¿En serio estás bien?-

-S-s-si… ¡AH! ¡S-Se nos hará tarde! ¡Hiruma-san nos vendrá a buscar si no nos apresuramos!-

-¡_Muky~_! ¡Tienes razón! ¡PREOCUPACIÓN AL MÁXIMO!-

Pobre, _pobre_ Kobayakawa Sena. Al parecer en esa semana nada le iba a salir como él quería.

… ¿Que _qué_ era lo que decía la nota? Bueno. Eso…

_Continuará…_

_*Ronquido/ronroneo: La idea me surgió después de leer un fic y de experiencias personales. Verán, a veces se queda a dormir mi hermano en casa y una vez le pregunté si roncaba a lo cuál él me respondió que si, pero que era tan bajito que parecía el ronroneo de un gato xd_

_*¿Recuerdan el capítulo anterior cuando Sena cambió su cara a forma de cereza gigante? Bueno, pues a base de eso (y de que AMO las cerezas o¬o) de ahora en adelante utilizaré la expresión y lo pondré en 3 partes. La primera será la de una cereza inmadura. La segunda, de una cereza que está madurando. La tercera será cuando la cereza ya está totalmente madura. Imaginen la cara que debió haber puesto el pequeñito de Deimon en base a este sistema xd_

Hikaru: Y... ¿hasta allí y ya?

Hibary: ¡Siipi! :B

Hikaru: Bueno... eso está...

Hibary: ¿Tienes algo que comentarme al respecto?

Hikaru: Pues si te soy sincera...

_**KE KE KE…**_

***Sonido de armas de fuego al ser disparadas***

-¡MALDITO BAJITO Y MALDITO MONO! ¡¿Qué mierdas están haciendo que no veo sus minúsculos traseros allá afuera?-

-¡_Mukyaaa_/_Hiiiii_! ¡Ya vamos, ya vamos!-

Ambos jugadores enloquecieron, terminaron de cambiarse y se deslizaron hacia el campo para el entrenamiento.

***Pop***

-¿Ah? ¿Y este papelito de mierda?-

El demoníaco capitán levanta la notita del suelo y la desdobla.

_*~En base a lo ocurrido hace unos pocos minutos, ¿es correcto que piense que vuelves a estar en deuda conmigo? Por favor pierde cuidado con eso. En relación a tu deuda anterior, descuida, a pesar de tener una extraña forma de saldar lo que debes en verdad no me molestaría ayudarte nuevamente si la recompensa es tan cariñosa como lo fue ayer._

_Espero verte mañana de nuevo y asegúrate de descansar bien esta noche (aún y cuando me agrade ser tu soporte para dormir)~*_

Bueno…

Hiruma Yoichi es una persona explosiva, eso nadie _puede_ negarlo pero siempre que el asunto a tratar es serio o se torna complicado él siempre ha sabido mantener la cabeza fría y, sobre todo, ha sabido llevar estos asuntos delicados con calma…

-… Ma… **¡MALDITO BAJITO! ¿¡QUÉ JODIDOS CARAJOS ES ESTO!**-

Esta… ¿Podría ser la excepción?

_Ahora sí. Continuará…_

Hibary: O_O!... Hi...

Hiruma(¿?): ¿A poco no ha quedado bien? Kekeke~

Hikaru: =D! ¡Ahí si! Ese toque fue exquisito

Hibary: Hi...

Hiruma: ¿Ah~? ¿Tienes alguna queja al respecto, JODIDA ESCRITORA?

Hibary: HI...

Hikaru: Um... ¿Estás bien?

Hibary: **¡HIRUMA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

-El eco provocado por esa onda acústico/expansiva fue ÉPICO. Se recomienda no imitar estos tipos de comportamientos o_O-

_Y recuerden, sus reviews son el alimento de los fanwriters, así que por favor ¡no me maten de hambre! ;w;!_


	3. Chapter 3

-Se encienden muchas luces en un escenario totalmente distinto, Hibary se encuentra en un laboratorio de computación (?), Hibary se encuentra delante de un computador con una persona "X" parloteándole en la oreja-

Hibary: Si, si, ajá. Como digas -.-! -reacciones de Hibary mientras la persona a su lado intercala su cantar en spanglish con conversaciones aleatorias-

Hikaru: ¿Uh? ¿Dónde estamos?

Hibary: -murmullo concentrado- mmrmrmrmmrm... universidad

Hikaru: THE FUCK? o_o

Hibary: Debo... subir... capítulo nuevo e_eU -convirtiéndose en zombie-

Hikaru: ¡ ¿Qué rayos? ! o_O

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece por mucho que quiera, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Todos los derechos reservados a sus solas personas y a nadie más o.o**

**Aviso: En este capítulo, lo que esté entre "/" es la conversación en tiempo real, para que no se confunda con el repaso del día que hace Sena-chya~n y toda la cosa...  
><strong>

**Parejas: Shin/Sena, **_Secundario Hiruma/Sena_

Hikaru: Ah... ¿así que ya te decidiste?

Hibary: Seh, seh. ¡No toque, mierda! -al individuo X a su lado- o_ó

Hikaru: O...k... o_O! **¡A LO NUESTRO!**

_Capítulo 3: **Miércoles**_

Umm...

¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación?

/-¿Has dormido bien hoy, Kobayakawa Sena?-/

/-_Me __cercioré __de __que __así __fuera.__ No __necesitas__ preocuparte, __muchas__ gracias_-/

Era miércoles por la mañana y, como en el resto de la semana Sena había tenido que tomar el metro en lo que vivía con su tía. También se había encontrado con Shin Seijuurou en el camino, hasta ahí todo normal (ergo, todo lo normal que puede ser considerando quién es)

O eso es lo que le gustaría pensar...

Hoy el pequeño devil bat no fue despertado por la alarma de su celular, tampoco por sus insoportables primos saltándoles encima, no, nada de eso (aunque en serio _le __hubiese __gustado_), ¡sino que fue despertado por el sonido de una conocidísima (por él, claro está) AK-47!

¡¿Qué pasaba con el mundo—? No. ¡¿Cómo averiguó su demoníaco capitán en dónde vivía—? No, que eso tampoco debería sorprenderle.

/-Así que tú y el jodido bajito han _confraternizado_ esta semana, ¿uh?-/

/-Ciertamente. Aunque no creo que ayudar a Kobayakawa-kun cuando este estuviese en problemas se considere realmente _confraternizar_-/

Luego del brusco despertar (y de caerse de la cama del susto) y tras procesar todo, se auto-catapultó de dónde estaba y se arreglo en tiempo record (más que todo por la costumbre al escuchar los disparos) y cuando llegó a la planta baja, se encontró a su tía sirviéndole un jugo al quarter back del infierno, blanca como una hoja de papel y a sus primos masajeando sus hombros y pies, entre fascinados y aterrados.

De sobra está decir que el pequeño corredor, anonadado como estaba ni cuenta se dio cuando el rubio lo sacó arrastrando de su casa, obento hecho por su tía y todo (¡¿desde cuándo...?) y cuando puso sus pies en la tierra de nuevo la única frase que cruzó su cabeza fue "_¿Por__qué__ Hiruma-san__ vino __a __buscarme?_"

Pobre, torpe y adorable Sena, ¿qué más despistado se tiene que ser para darse cuenta de que el motivo no era un _algo_, sino un _alguien_?

¿Y cuánta mala suerte puede tener el pequeñín para, de nuevo, despertar de su ensoñación y encontrarse de frente precisamente con _ese_ alguien que en este caso causó _esta_ situación?

/-¿Oh~? ¿En serio?-/

Su primera reacción (la de Sena) fue obviamente una de sorpresa. ¿Cuándo llegaron al vagón del metro Hiruma-san y él? Tratándose del rubio, cualquier cosa es posible.

Pero bueno, centrándose otra vez en Shin-san...

...Uhh~ ¡Qué vergüenza~! Si de todas las cosas que le habían pasado en ese año, esta DEFINITIVAMENTE que se llevaba el premio. De todas las personas que conocía, ¡¿Por qué tenía que quedarse dormido en las piernas de Shin-san? (Que, dicho sea el caso, ¡¿cuándo llegó a parar, bueno, a sentarse _allí_?)

No~ ¡De sólo recordarlo le ardía la cara!

En ese tipo de cosas pensaba el de primer año de Deimon cuando creyó oír un gruñido gutural de dicho linebacker. Curioso como sólo él puede ser, el as de los devil bat finalmente le miró a la cara...

...Y bueno, lo que vio ahí era bizarro considerando quien era y a quién miraba. Pero, sobre todo, era _doloroso_.

...Y es que él no siempre recibía miradas tan iracundas y cargadas de odio como esas.

¿Shin-san si lo odiaba después de todo? La sola idea hizo que se le oprimiera el pecho. Se escuchó la risa burlesca de su capitán a su lado y sintió una pequeña presión en su costado derecho.

¿Eh?

¿Qué hacía la mano de Hiruma-san agarrándole tan _sugestivamente_ un poco más arriba de las caderas?

/-¿? Odio repetir lo que digo, pero si. No creo que se llame confraternizar a eso-/

Un nuevo gruñido se dejó oír, esta vez mucho más amenazante y peligroso sólo que esta vez no fue escuchado por el running back el cual, sonrojado a más no poder, trataba de zafarse del agarre del rubio.

Mismo agarre que, si se fijaba bien, era el verdadero objetivo de los gruñidos y las miradas envenenadas del jugador de los Oujo.

/-Yo tenía entendido que el contacto físico se consideraba parte de eso, ¿acaso no es así?-/

Luego de eso, los 3 jugadores de Amefuto fueron a sentarse en los asientos disponibles que quedaban en el vagón (en verdad fue _Sena _el que se fue para romper/evitar el ambiente pesado y los otros 2 le siguieron) quedando el más joven al centro, el rubio a su izquierda y el peli-negro a su derecha.

/-Si lo vez de esa forma, entonces puede que tengas la razón-/

/-Me alegra que concordemos-/

-_Um__…_-

Y… así terminó todo. Con un Sena entre 2 hombres poderosos (obviamente cada uno de diferente forma), un Hiruma que mantenía una tensa sonrisa demoníaca en su rostro y un Shin aparentemente tranquilo. Estos últimos mirándose de la forma menos amistosa que el running back en su vida pudiese recordar.

-¿Qué dijiste, SENA? ¿Qué nunca has firmado un autógrafo en tu vida? ¡Pero cómo es eso posible si eres el afamado EYESHIELD 21!-

Y tras los estridentes gritos del quarterback se produjo un silencio mortal en el vagón, mismo que se rompió y reemplazó por exclamaciones de júbilo, chillidos varios, gritos del tipo "¡sabía que era él!" y "¿en serio ÉL es Sena? ¡Es más lindo en persona!". El susodicho centro de atención se vio rodeado de personas que, sin consideración ni amabilidad terminaron desplazando tanto a Shin como a Hiruma, dejándolos a considerable distancia del más joven, mismo que no hacía otra cosa que pedir ayuda.

Misma que el as de los Oujo estaba más que dispuesto a ofrecerle (por tercera vez esa semana), pero…

-Kobayakawa-kun necesita de mi ayuda, te pido que te apartes de mi camino-

-Sí, acerca de eso…-

Shin Seijuurou es una persona excepcional en lo que respecta a destreza física , también se caracteriza por ser un gran estratega en cuanto llega el momento de enfrentarse en el campo al momento de iniciarse el partido. En la vida cotidiana, sin embargo, era punto y aparte.

Introvertido por naturaleza y de pocas palabras, podría decirse que a pesar del espíritu altruista que poseía el joven era complicado para él el relacionarse con otras personas que no fuesen de su entorno más cercano.

Y claro, la pequeña estrella de los Deimon es la única excepción a este esquema de su persona.

Si se trataba de Sena, Shin se interesaría por él sin importar que tipo de rara situación fuese, _incluyendo_ ésta en la que el oji-ámbar era acosado brutalmente por sus admiradores.

Y, sin embargo…

En este tipo de situación en la que su pequeño rival no se encontraba directamente relacionado él, de manera excepcional y por vez primera _sabía_ que de no irse con cuidado con el quarter back del infierno las cosas podrían tomar un muy mal rumbo.

-Creo que necesitamos tener una pequeña charla acerca de "Kobayakawa-kun"-

No hicieron falta más palabras para que Shin se enfocase únicamente en el capitán de los Deimon.

Una sardónica sonrisa se formó en los labios del rubio, reflejo inequívoco de la satisfacción que le daba el saber las consecuencias que traerían las palabras que diría a continuación.

***o_o***

-Y-ya está, este es el último, ¿no?-

Por primera vez en toda la semana, Sena tuvo la (rara, MUY rara) oportunidad de tener un viaje tranquilo y justo, _justo_ en esa ocasión tenían que ocurrirle este tipo de cosas

¿Qué manía tenían con él esta semana?

-Bueno, acerca de eso... um, tengo un par de cosas más, ¿verdad que no te molesta autografiarlas?-

-¡A mi también!-

-¡No, a mi primero!-

-¡A mi! ¡A mi!-

Y el pequeño de Deimon lloró mentalmente al escuchar eso.

¿No lo habían exprimido ya lo suficiente?

-La verdad es que debo bajarme dentro de poco y...-

-No~-

-¡Quédate más tiempo con nosotros!-

*****Sonido de AK-47 al ser disparada*****

-Suficiente, jodido bajito, ¡nos vamos!-

Y así, con gran parte de los pasajeros con sus cuerpos a tierra (ante todo a salvaguardar el pellejo señores) Sena terminó su más interesante (hasta ahora) viaje esa semana.

Pero, momento...

Algo no estaba bien.

-Esto, Hiruma-san, ¿en dónde está Shin-san?-

Su temor aumentó al ver como la cara de su capitán se transformaba en una mueca diabólica, típica cuando hace algo que implica mala fortuna para él y sus compañeros.

Bueno, mayoritariamente era mala fortuna para él (como en este caso) pero eso es punto a parte.

-Kekeke, me pregunto ¿en dónde estará?-

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo e impulsado por ese sentimiento de desasosiego instalado en su pecho se dirigió a buscar a su más grande rival.

...O eso hubiera hecho si su capitán no le hubiese agarrado fuertemente del brazo.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?-

-Déjeme ir, por favor-

_Estación Deimon, hemos llegado a la estación Deimon._

De alguna forma al ser escuchado ese anuncio por las personas del vagón el agarre del quarterback se había hecho más fuerte, comenzando a lastimarle y Sena comenzaba a desesperarse.

¿Qué ocurrió entre el rubio y el de los Oujo mientras él no estaba con ellos?

-N-necesito despedirme de Shin-san, Hiruma-san. Por favor suélteme-

-¿Y para qué?-

Esa pregunta, junto al par de dagas esmeraldas en que se habían convertido los ojos de su capitán descolocaron por un instante al running back, cosa que el rubio aprovechó para tironearle a la salida.

-E-espere, Hiruma-san, déjeme...-

Pero era demasiado tarde, ya habían salido del vagón.

Pero el castaño, negándose a la idea de resignarse a irse sin saber que había pasado entre esos 2 lanzó una última mirada al medio de transporte donde al fin encontró a quien quería.

Pero lo que vio fue... angustiante...

¿Por qué Shin-san se veía tan preocupado y tan... tan triste?

Sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos y, al ver ese pequeño destello de agónica impotencia en los ojos de su rival ya no pudo soportarlo. Sacando fuerzas de donde no sabía (y de donde no tenía) el de primer año forcejeó por vez primera con su capitán,retorciéndose y usando el otro brazo para soltarse del agarre del mayor, volteándose a ver el vagón, desesperado (escena que, cabe decir, era observada en primera fila por el de Oujo).

Quería estar con Shin...

No sabía que era lo que lo movía pero la idea de verlo tan miserable le partía el alma. Quería estar ahí para él, competir contra él, hablar con él...

Y cuando al fin logró soltarse, hecho a correr angustiado hacia el metro para lograr alcanzarle.

Las puertas del vagón, sin embargo, ya estaban cerrándose.

Y Sena no alcanzó a ver otra cosa que no fuese la expresión y los ojos tristes del linebacker.

-Espero que tengas una buena excusa para haber hecho eso-

El tren había partido hacía minutos ya y la gente a su alrededor iba y venía, pero el castaño no se movía y Hiruma, no acostumbrado a que su jugador estrella le ignorase (y con su escasa paciencia agotada) lo giró bruscamente del hombro para que encarase su ira (NADIE le ignoraba si no estaba considerado en sus planes que fuese así).

Misma ira que murió en su garganta al ver el cuadro que era la cara de su running back.

Sena estaba llorando.

Su expresión facial desamparada y su mirada perdida enmarcaron más su patética condición, apagando hasta el más mínimo deseo de castigarle.

Quizás sí había excepciones afuera del campo también

Su plan no salió como el quería.

"_¿Por__qué__ duele __tanto?__ ¿Por__qué __estoy __llorando __así?__ Shin-san..._" un hipeo bajito se dejó escuchar en el aire y esa fue la señal que el rubio necesitó para volver a agarrarle y jalarle hacia Deimon.

"_Esto __no __puede __ser __real..._" fue uno de los pensamientos que más se repetían en la cabeza de Sena en lo que se aproximaban a su destino.

Ciertamente...

Era lamentable que sus pensamientos se alejasen, contradictoriamente, de la realidad que caía sobre él.

Y era más lamentable aún el hecho de que lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

_Continuará..._

Hikaru: O_O -shock-

Hibary: -.-zZzZz -semi zombie hambriento con sueño-

Hikaru: O_O! -más shockeada-

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y disculpen por no, um... por no ser tan completa en los comentarios como en los capítulos anteriores (reverencia) actualmente la cosa de la universidad y el individuo "X" es realmente REAL, así que... meh, ustedes saben, shit happens (su cabeza se estrella en el escritorio cómicamente al caer dormida) I hate wednesday -_-!.

_Y recuerden, sus reviews son el alimento de los fanwriters, así que por favor ¡no me maten de hambre! ;w;!_


	4. Chapter 4

-Se encienden muchas luces. Ahora, en la baticue— err, la universidad…-

**1° Bloque (08:15 – 09:35hrs)**

Hikaru: Hoy es la fecha de publicación, vaga.

Hibary: Shh, ¡Estoy en clases, cállate! O_OU

**2° Bloque (09:45 – 11:05hrs)**

Hikaru: Actualiza de una vez, están esperando la continuación ¬¬

Hibary: A eso vo~y -escribiendo a la velocidad de la luz, saliendo humo del papel (?)-

**4° Bloque (12:45 – 14: 05hrs)**

Hikaru: Entras a clases en menos de media hora y ni siquiera has pasado la historia al pc, ¡apúrate! ¡Cuándo llegues a casa en 6 horas más ni siquiera te acordarás de subirlo, irresponsable! ¡Y también…!

Hibary: …-vena hinchándose en la sien- hasta aquí e_é -la escena se censura… otra vez-

**Disclaimer:**** Eyeshield**** 21**** no ****me ****pertenece ****por ****mucho**** que ****quiera, ****sino ****a ****sus ****respectivos ****creadores.**** Todos ****los ****derechos**** reservados ****a ****sus ****solas**** personas ****y ****a ****nadie ****más****o.o**

**Parejas:**** Shin/Sena, **_Secundario __Hiruma/Sena_

Hikaru: -Muerta(? !) y flotando en un charco de sangre- x_x

Hibary:Lectores, ¡no se metan con una autora universitaria hambrienta con falta de sueño! e3é!

Alma de Hikaru: Bruta TT_TT…

Hibary:u_ú! Ya sin más que decir, **¡A ****LO ****NUESTRO!**

_Capítulo __4: _**_Jueves_**

-¡Se acabó el entrenamiento, jodidos mocosos! ¡LARGUENSE!-

Era jueves por la mañana y el equipo de Deimon estaba, por decir lo menos, preocupado.

Claro, no era por el humor que se cargaba su capitán. Tampoco era por el uso excesivo y desmedido de sus tan conocidas armas (de hecho, eso los hubiese calmado)

No, lo que preocupaba a los Deimon Devil Bats plus jefa de animadoras PLUS manager consistía básicamente en 2 cosas:

Primero,el ánimo intratable del comandante del infierno.

Para ellos era normal el recibir tantas patadas_, _golpes y balas de salva, razón que les consternó el día anterior al no ser víctimas de _nada_.

No patadas

No golpes

No balazos.

En vez de eso, de la boca de su quarter back no salían más que críticas destructivas, comentarios insidiosos y palabras anti-sonantes que ninguna persona, animal o planta debería escuchar (teoría totalmente confirmada en el momento en el que su manager se desmayó al escuchar la centésima palabrota _seguida_).

Segundo…

A estas alturas ya todos podían notarlo (¡hasta un completo desconocido podría!) y es que el jugador estrella del equipo estaba tan alicaído que, aún y cuando se las ingeniasen para que reaccionase de manera positiva no lograban sacarle ni una sola sonrisa.

¡Ni siquiera una lograron sacarle una reacción normal!(y eso que contaban con el siempre confiable mordisco de cerberos para revitalizarle, pero nada).

Lo más curioso de todo era que ambos habían comenzado a actuar así desde ayer y, lo que era más raro en el asunto.

Ambos se evitaban.

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta (ya que incluso Taki cayó en cuenta) de que algo serio había ocurrido entre esos 2.

Y los Deimon Devil Bats llegarían al fondo de esto.

······

Primer round:_ Suzuna_.

Entre todos se dieron cuenta de que los más cercanos a ambos eran 3: Monta, Mamori y Suzuna (aunque la verdad era que sólo ellas eran inmunes al demonio rubio enojado y Monta… tuvo mala suerte) así que entre los 3 idearon un plan.

Ahí entra Suzuna.

Ella, siendo una animadora y una hábil oradora era ideal para la primera parte del plan: obtener información (sumándole el hecho de que hasta ahora nunca había sufrido de la ira de Hiruma).

Con todo esto dicho, la peli-azul se dispuso a actuar…

-¡Ya~~!-

Tras el entrenamiento matutino de los devil bats, estos se aseguraron de dejar a la animadora y al running back solos, cosa de que se le hiciese más fácil a la chica el sacarle la información al lado más débil de este problema (sip, hablamos del castaño).

-¡Ah! ¡S-Suzuna! ¿Qu-qué estás haciendo en los vestuarios?-

-¡Lo he visto!-

-… ¿Uh?-

-¡SI! ¡He visto lo que pasó!-

Ante esto el pequeño as se petrificó. "_Perfecto_", pensó la chica,_ "__sólo __un __poco __más __de __actuación __y __tengo __el __premio __en __la __bolsa__"_.

-¿Qué… es exactamente lo que has visto?-

-Todo-

Y la animadora sonrió triunfal. ¡Con esto era SEGURO que Sena le diría lo que quería saber!

…2 Segundos después ya no había nadie allí, excepto ella.

-P-perdó~n-

Ese fue el grito que la chica creyó oír de su amigo antes de que este se esfumase del todo.

¿Qué rayos…?

Cuando la peli-azul salió del lugar y se fijó en las miradas recriminatorias/resignadas/frustradas/impacientes/etc.(?)del equipo, esta se rascó la zona de la nuca con sus dedos y comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

-… Lo lamento-

Y bajó la cabeza, resignada.

El equipo la siguió al segundo después.

·····

Segundo round: **Monta****.**

Bueno…

Ya en vista que su plan no iba a funcionar, los chicos siempre podían apoyarse en la entrañable confianza que sólo los mejores amigos varones tenían.

Y de eso, Monta no quería presumir, era de lo que se iba a aprovechar en este caso.

-¿Sena?-

-Dime Monta-

Era el receso del almuerzo y el receiver aprovechó esa ocasión para, bien dicen, "sacar el tema a colación".

-Nosotros somos amigos, ¿verdad?-

-Uh… ¿sí?-

-¿Los mejores?

-Si-

¿Cómo hermanos?-

-¿A qué quieres llegar, Monta?- gotita en la cabeza.

-Sólo quería que supieras que, no importando en qué tipo de situación te encuentres, siempre podrás contar conmigo-

"_Si… ¿situación?_" al pensar esto, un punto súper sensible adentro de Sena fue tocado.

-Sí, digo. No quiero que se malinterprete ni nada pero quería que lo supieras-

"_¿Malinterprete?_" Y el mismo punto sensible del castaño fue tocado nuevamente y con una fuerza brutal.

Comenzó a lagrimear.

-¡¿S-SENA?-

Ante Monta ya no había una persona (léase, Sena) en cambio, estaba una cría de gato con los ojos más grandes y llorosos que en su vida el receiver recordaba haber visto.

-¡E-eres un gran amigo, Monta~~! _*Snif*_-

Y el as de su equipo y mejor amigo se largó a llorar

Monta no pudo hacer nada después de eso.

······

-¿Uhh?- Toganou

-¿Uuhh?- Juumonji

-¡¿UHH?- Kuroki

-¡P-perdó~n!- llorada a cascaditas de parte del medio mono

-Eres débil, ¿por qué eres tan débil? Es porque careces de "eso"… _habilidad_- mofa de Suzuna.

-¡Tú eres la que menos derecho tiene de burlarse!- respuesta de los hermanos Huh – Huh.

-¡Cierto!- respuesta a coro de casi todos allí

Y ahora eran 2 los que lloriqueaban cómicamente.

Dios…

······

Tercer Round: **_Mamori._**

Tras el intento fallido de obtener algún tipo de información de parte de su jugador estrella (que, a todo esto, ¿cuándo se volvió tan bueno evadiendo preguntas?), los devil bats decidieron extremar medidas.

Tenían que preguntarle al demonio.

Por supuesto, TODOS allí sabían que la única con verdaderas probabilidades de triunfar era, en efecto, la manager del equipo (Suzuna se ofreció a hacer el trabajo para reivindicarse pero esta tarea requería más que inmunidad al mal, por lo que finalmente desistió).

Sin más, la otaku* de los dulces comenzó su misión: Encontrar la verdad.

-Hiruma-kun-

-¿UH? ¿Qué _mierdas_ quieres ahora, jodida manager?-

Mamori creyó ver fuego saliendo de la boca del rubio al hablar, ¡casi podía jurarlo!

-N-necesito que veas unas estadísticas del equipo-

-¡¿Y tiene que ser en este maldito instante?-

"_Valor, Mamori, v-valor. Es por Sena, recuerda, por Sena…_"

-¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me trates así! ¡Y **si**, tiene que ser** ahora**!-

El quarter back gruñó, luego chasqueó la lengua, luego bajó las armas (que sólo había tomado para limpiarlas por mera costumbre) y finalmente miró a la chica, la cual retrocedió imperceptiblemente.

-Bien. Muéstrame esos papeles-

-Están en el club. Ven conmigo-

La chica se dirigió a dicho lugar seguida del malhumorado rubio mientras el resto del equipo (menos Sena, el pobre no andaba en la tierra) miraban discretamente la interacción entre sus figuras paternales*

Pero no se oía nada…

En serio, ya llevaban más de 10 minutos allá adentro y no se escuchaba ni un solo sonido, ¿dónde estaban los gritos? ¿No habría balacera? ¿Y Mamori pidiendo ayuda? (Monta estaba preparado para eso último, todo sea dicho).

Y otros 10 minutos pasaron.

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué no están entrenando, chicos?-

-N-no es nada, Sena-kun. Tú continúa entrenando- Kurita.

-Bueno- Y siguió entrenando.

"_Hay que arreglar esa actitud tan sumisa suya_" sí, ese fue el pensamiento colectivo de los devil bats.

La puerta, por otro lado, finalmente se abrió.

Y de sobra está decir que todos, expectantes, casi de desnucan al escuchar movimiento.

-¿M-Mamori-san?-

Del club salió un mucho más enojado, mucho más peligroso (sólo al sentir el aura uno se daba cuenta) y mucho, MUCHO más armado Hiruma que, tras lanzarles la mirada más iracunda y maliciosa (sin malicia, recuerden, no sería Hiruma) de su repertorio, se dirigió a ellos.

-¿Alguien más me quiere hacer perder mí _jodido_ valioso tiempo?-

Todos negaron, mudos.

-¡Entonces muevan sus asquerosos culos y pónganse a entrenar!-

No usó ninguna arma al soltar la orden.

Y no hizo falta.

Todos corrieron como si se los quisiera llevar el mismísimo demonio (¡metafóricamente era así, venga!) a sus respectivas posiciones y continuaron con el entrenamiento, a excepción de Suzuna que corrió a ver que había sido de Mamori.

¿Qué _qué_ ocurrió con ella?

Pues… digamos que es mejor vivir en la ignorancia.

······

MISSION… **_FAILED_**

Todos suspiraron al unísono ante esto.

¿Y ahora qué más podían hacer?

······

Sena hoy tuvo un día pésimo.

Podría decirse que el peor en lo que va de semana.

Y no, no era a causa de los abusones del metro. Tampoco lo era la falta de descanso y horas de sueño. En verdad, el motivo se resumía a algo muy simple…

Ya no había podido ver de nuevo a Shin.

El running back no sabía _cómo_ pasó. Tampoco sabía desde cuando se volvió la presencia del otro tan común y agradable.

Tan… _necesitada_…

Después de lo ocurrido ayer él ya no se sentía él mismo y las cosas ya no se veían del mismo matiz de hace 2 días.

No soportaba la idea de tener que renunciar a esa rutina a la que se había _encariñado_ tanto.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

Y Hiruma-san, como siempre, no hacía nada para solucionar los problemas en los que lo metía (o para hacérselas más fácil, como mínimo).

En serio… ¿la ley de hielo? ¿Estaba yendo en serio con eso? ¡Le estaba tratando como si ÉL tuviese toda la culpa de… de…!

¡Si ni siquiera sabía _qué_ había pasado allí!

Bueno, pues ¡perfecto! ¡Por él no había ningún problema! ¡Ni ganas tenía de hablarle!

-¿Sena-ku~n?-

-¿Eh?-

Tan concentrado estaba en su propio mundo que ni se dio cuenta de cuándo se habían desocupado los vestidores.

¿Cuánto rato había pasado desde que se quedaron solos Taki-kun y él allí?

-_Monsieur _Sena-kun, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?-

-A… ¿a qué te refieres, Taki-kun?-

-Aha-ha~ ¿no es obvio? ¡Tú cara lo dice todo!-

-¿Qué? ¿Mi cara?-

-¡Pues claro! ¿Quién más sino?-

-No te entiendo, Taki-kun-

-_Tsk, tsk, tsk_… ¡Tú, _Monsieur_, estás sufriendo por penas de amor! Pero descuida, ¡aquí está el cupido del romance, el gentil príncipe Taki Natsuhiko para ayudarte!-

El silencio reinó por varios minutos

Y siguió reinando…

Y _siguió reinando_...

Y el pequeño corredor de la velocidad de la luz no salía de su estupor.

¿Amor? ¿Era por eso que él**―**?

-_¡MUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_-

De la nada (pero ya en serio, ¿de Dónde salió?) apareció Monta y, volando como sólo Bruce Lee podía, le manda semejante patada voladora al gentil idiota, mandándolo a volar al otro lado de la habitación.

-¡¿Qué te crees que estás diciendo, hermano idiota?-

Y el otrora vació y silencioso vestidor a los segundos después de lo recién acontecido se vio llenado de devil bats _casi al completo_, animadora y manager incluidas.

-¿Uh?-

-¡¿Uh?-

-¡¿UH?-

-¡Ch-chicos! ¡No se peleen!-

-¡Fugoh!-

-¡Sena! ¿Es verdad eso? ¡Oye Sena! ¡Respóndeme! ¿Quién es? ¡SE-NA!-

-Noo~ ¡Eso duele, _my sister_~~!-

-¿qué está pasando, chico**― ** ¡QUÉ! ¿Era por eso?-

-¡Esta es la última que te perdono, idiota! ¡Ya verás como estirarás tu estúpida pierna después de que termine contigo!-

-… _jaja_… _¡jajajaja!_-

Todo mundo se detuvo al escuchar esto último.

¿Quién era el que se reía en este tipo de situación?

Al voltear sus rostros hacia el origen de aquella risa, sin embargo, no pudieron evitar el contagiarse de la euforia.

Era Sena.

El pequeño compañero de todos ellos era el que ya comenzaba a desternillarse de la risa en el piso, con unas pocas lágrimas resbalándose por su cara, producto de la fuerza con la que se reía.

Ellos ya estaban tranquilos por un lado al menos. Sena al fin se mostraba alegre y relajado de nuevo y eso, obviamente, los alegró a todos, comenzando a reír con él.

-¿Qué coño tienen en sus pequeñas cabezas, mierdas? ¡¿Por qué carajo están armando tanto escándalo?-

Todos en aquellos vestidores se congelaron al escuchar aquella voz en la puerta y es que el demonio que tenían como capitán tenía la pinta de querer castigarles sádicamente, así hubiesen ellos una tontería o no.

-Hiruma-san-

El mencionado se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar la voz de su running back dirigiéndose a él.

-¿Qué?-

"_N-no, Sena…_"; "_¿Qué haces?_"; "_Un placer conocerte, amigo…_"; Sena no escuchaba lo que sus amigos le susurraban y, adoptando una expresión sorprendentemente seria se dirigió a dónde estaba el rubio, quedando frente a frente con él.

Todos estaban expectantes a sus pilares y a lo que harían o no a continuación, tensos como nunca antes.

-U-uh… bueno. Yo, esto…-

Mismo tensión que se rompió al recuperar Sena su actitud habitual por completo.

"_Tan patético…_" Ese fue el pensamiento colectivo y lapidario de los devil bats PLUS animadora.

-Y-y, er… pues, yo…-

Si uno se fijaba en el quarter back detenidamente se podría bien claramente una pequeña venita que le crecía en la frente.

-T-también, um… s-si podría…-

La vena, de a poco, crecía. Así como también le salían otras más pequeñas.

-Po-porque yo, ah… p-pero…-

…Y las venitas hicieron "_pop_", inevitablemente.

-¡DÉJATE YA DE VENIR A JODERME LAS PELOTAS CON TANTAS MARICONADAS BLANDENGUES!-

-¡Hieee~!

Y así, señores, es como se vuelve a la cotidianidad de la AK-47.

-¡SI TIENES ALGO QUE DECIRME, DILO!-

-¡S-SI!-

Tras el susto provocado por los disparos el castaño se endereza nuevamente, se enseria y, tomando aire suavemente, suelta la bomba.

-Hiruma-san… cr-creo que me gusta Shin-san-

Sorpresa colectiva.

Momento, ¿QUÉ?

-¿Crees?-

-Bueno… yo, uh, ¿cómo decirlo…?- sonrojo de cereza fase 2.

-Quiero un** sí **o un **no**, jodido bajito-

**-**…Si-

"_M-Mamo-nee, ¿estás bien? Están más blanca de repente…_" comentario de Suzuna, única persona que salió del estupor.

Tras un breve lapso silencioso el rubio responde y, dando un paso al frente agarra al de primer año por la nuca, plantándole lo que bien podría considerarse como el _santo padre de todos los besos_.

De nuevo, sorpresa colectiva.

¡Pero espérense un poco! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS?

****THUD****

"_¡M-Mamo-nee~!"_

"_¡Mamori-sa~~n!_"

"_¡I-imposible~!_"

Si. Efectivamente esa fue Mamori desmayándose… _de nuevo._

Tras varios segundos de estupefacción general y algo que oscilaba entre un beso inglés/francés/mariposa/esquimal/erótico-festivo/agregue-aquí-el-que-sepa(?), la "normalidad" volvió al lugar, con varios devil bats dignos de representar el arcoíris, una Mamori desmayada, una Suzuna con un marcado sonrojo y una ligerísima hemorragia nasal y un Sena con un sonrojo de cereza fase 3.

Al enderezarse el rubio (dejando que el bajito se tapase la boca cruelmente _violada_, avergonzado) y echar un vistazo a los demás espectadores este levanta la mano, con el pulgar saca el resto de saliva que quedó en la comisura de sus labios, saboreándola y relamiéndose los mismos (causando un sonrojo de cereza fase **4***) y, tras el silencio generalizado que reinó en el lugar, se dignó a carcajearse con ganas.

-E-e-ese…-

-¿Si?-

-M-mi p-p-pri-mer-mer…-

-¿Si?-

-Wuu… p- ¡PERVERTIDO!-

***SLAP***

¡Si, dama! ¡Si, caballero! ¡_ESO_ fue una cachetada!

Misma que, con la poca fuerza que posee el corredor sólo causó que el rubio se carcajease con más ganas aún, casi rayando en la histeria.

-¡¿C-cómo pudo? ¡Ese era**―**! ¡LADRÓN! ¡Degenerado! ¡Devuélvame mi primer beso!-

A punto estaba de lanzársele encima y comenzar a zamarrearlo cuando Hiruma, totalmente serio otra vez, se dirigió a él, desconcertándolo.

-¡Ni de puta broma! Si ese monstruo se va a quedar contigo, esto es lo mínimo que me merezco-

-… ¿Eh?-

-Si, como sea. Ten-

Tomando la mano del castaño y dejándole un pedazo de papel en la misma, el de segundo año comienza a jalonearle de nueva cuenta hacía la entrada del instituto y, tras darle una patada en todo el trasero, se da la media vuelta camino al club.

-Que esto te quede claro, jodido bajito… como vengas lloriqueando a las prácticas por culpa de esta estupidez, y cómo esto afecte tu rendimiento físico en las prácticas y los partidos, intercederé, así sea una sola puta vez, ¿entendido?-

Tras eso, el demonio dejó a Sena en la entrada de Deimon, semi-vestido y sin sus cosas mientras este, parado como un bobalicón, sólo atinó a levantar la mano en dónde tenía el papel que le dio el rubio.

Al principio del mismo decía, con letras grandes y claras:

**HORARIO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE LOS OUJO.**

**SHIN SEIJUUROU**

El viento meció las hojas de los árboles agradablemente en ese instante.

Y, al instante siguiente, Sena ya no se encontraba más allí.

······

-Eso fue muy noble de tu parte-

El rubio se detuvo a medio camino de abrir la puerta del club.

Detrás de él, Musashi le analizaba con la mirada.

-No sé de qué me hablas-

Se oyó al de aspecto maduro suspirar.

-Eres un muy mal (no, qué digo), un pésimo perdedor-

-Ve al punto-

Hiruma se volteó a encararle, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Bien…-

-…-

-¿Por qué le dejaste ir?-

El silencio reinó entre los 2 y el rubio, haciendo bombas con su goma de mascar sin azúcar, volvió a darle la espalda, abriendo del todo la puerta del club.

-Como dije antes, no sé de qué mierda hablas-

Disgustado, escuchó como el pateador reía ligeramente, yendo en su dirección.

-En verdad te golpeó fuerte. Ni siquiera sabía que hasta tú eras vulnerable a esas cursilerías-

-Cierra la boca, jodido viejo-

¡Jajaja!-

-¡Qué te calles!-

······

-Uh… según esto…-

Sena, tras correr el largo camino hasta Oujo y entrar sin ser atrapado y apaleado por Ikari o sin ser acusado de espionaje y echado fácilmente de allí, Sena se encontraba en el extenso campus de la institución.

Perdido… _para variar_…

"_D-de cualquier forma, siempre que encuentre a Takami-san o a Sakuraba-sempai estaré bien… supongo_" era lo que el castaño pensaba mientras miraba el papelito nuevamente y cada cierto tiempo.

Ahora ya lo sabía.

Se había enamorado de Shin-san.

Y, en verdad, era algo realmente obvio si lo hubiese pensado a mayor profundidad. Por último se hubiese ahorrado esta situación si lo hubiese hecho.

-Bueno, como sea, lo importante es encontrarle-

"_Cierto_", pensaba, "_si hablo con él, estoy seguro que cualquier tipo de malentendido que se generó ayer se resolverá_" así, con la fuerte convicción de resolver sus problemas, retomó su camino.

Por ende, no se dio cuenta de las sombras que se cernieron sobre él.

-Bien, ahora es por**― ** ¡UGH!-

Un dolor punzante en la nuca hizo que se le moviera el piso.

-… ¿Q-qué…?-

Luego, todo se fue apagando hasta volverse negro…

······

-Es él, ¿cierto?-

-Sí, es él…-

2 Sombras se vislumbraban delante de un inconsciente Sena tirado en el suelo.

-¡Eyeshield 21!-

_Continuará…_

***Otaku: **Comúnmente utilizado para referirse a los fanáticos de la animación japonesa aquí en occidente, este calificativo en realidad sirve para referirse a un fanático de cualquier cosa en general: videojuegos, tecnología, o, en el caso que lo quise utilizar ahora… dulces.

***Figuras Paternales: **Espero no ser la única que los ve de esa forma pero en verdad se me asemejan mucho a unos padres de unos niños muy traviesos (ya saben, con la vena de mamá que tiene Mamori y el instinto que tiene Hiruma para proteger a sus compañeros de equipo sin malcriarlos…) no sé, la verdad es que no los puedo ver de otra forma…espero que nadie me vapulee a mi por esto.

***Fase 4: **¿Recuerdan cuando tiempo atrás les dije que el nivel 3 era el más alto? Bien, mentí. ¡Corran todos por sus vidas! Dios santo, ¡ESO es radioactivo!

Alma de Hikaru: Ah y al final de cuentas igual te atrasaste -.-

Hibary: ¡Cállate o vapuleo tu alma también! o_ó

Alma de Hikaru: Seh, seh .

Hibary: Eres des…preciable -su cuerpo cae derechito al suelo-

Alma de Hikaru: ¡Ja! Eso te lo ganas por tonta, ¡justicia karmática! ¡Para que sepas lo que es estar muerta!

-se escuchan ligeros ronquidos desde donde estaba Hibary-

Alma de Hikaru: …goddamit ¬¬

Primero que todo, **¡lo siento mucho! ** (hace una profunda reverencia) se que me atrasé un día en la fecha, no tengo perdón ;_;!

También hay otro comentario, bueno, es un aviso en realidad…

Hibary: ¿Uh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

Hikaru: -resucitada (?)- Mira esto, una nota

Hibary: ¿Y? ¿Qué dice? -Hikaru, tras leerla, arruga el papel, botándolo al sueño y dando media vuelta-

Hikaru: Estos tipos de los altos mandos me tendrán que escuchar, ¡y tendrán que hacerlo **claramente**! -yendo hacia las oficinas hecha una furia-

Hibary: ¿? O.o? -tomando el papel arrugado, leyendo el contenido que claramente dice "Próxima semana sin actuación"- ¡¿QUÉ? O_O

Ah… jajajaja… ha ocurrido algo gracioso con respecto a eso

Como bien saben, la próxima semana es navidad. Eso quiere decir que:

1) Es el cumpleaños de Sena (21 del 12)

2) Es navidad (duh)

La cosa es… que para ambos casos tengo proyectos de fics y con la universidad en la espalda no podré organizarme tan bien si le agrego el peso de este fic. Pero se los compensaré, ¡lo juro!

Y bueno, como siempre, esperando que les guste, se despide la universitaria que no logrará dormir más de 12 horas en 3 días TwT!

__Y recuerden, sus reviews son el alimento de los fanwriters, así que por favor ¡no me maten de hambre! ;w;!_favor_

_¡no__me__maten__de__hambre!__;w;!_


	5. Chapter 5, parte 1

-Era una habitación oscura, en la que no se podía ver nada salvo una pequeña luz blanca en el centro de la misma. De repente se llena de luz el lugar, (que era generada con potente maquinaria de alta tecnología) y, en el centro del lugar, se encontraba Hiruma tipiando en su laptop y masticando goma de mascar sin azúcar-

Hiruma: ¿Qué coño es esto? -revisando unos archivos- patético, pobre, ugh… -realizando muecas de disgusto- ¡oh! ¡Miren eso, una escena decente!

-…A su lado, Hibary se encontraba muerta con humo saliendo de todo su cuerpo-

Hiruma: ¿Huh? -fijándose en los lectores- kekeke… ¡sean todos bienvenidos, jodidos lectores! Debido a órdenes de los altos mandos, la jodida conciencia fue vetada-

-los lectores miran a Hibary-

Hiruma: ¿oh? ¿Esta? -le da un golpecito con el pie- Meh… se repondrá.

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece por mucho que quiera, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Todos los derechos reservados a sus solas personas y a nadie más o.o**

**Parejas: Shin/Sena, **_Secundario Hiruma/Sena_

Alma de Hibary (! ? !): ¡Gah! ¡Mi cuerpo! ;_; -llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo-

Hiruma: … -mirada incrédula- ¿Qué coño?

Alma de Hibary: Larga, LARGA historia -.-U

Hiruma: Y hablando de largo, ¡este es el capítulo final! ¡Disfrútenlo, jodidos lectores! ¡YA-HA! -sacando sus armas y comenzando a disparar-

Hibary: ok … -sudando la gotita transparente- sin nada más que decir, **¡ ¡A LO NUESTRO! !  
><strong>

_Capítulo final: **Viernes (primera parte)**_

Su cabeza palpitó dolorosamente al momento de recobrar la conciencia, deteniéndose a medio sentar.

Intento realmente inútil ya que sólo ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrado de pies y manos, además de que el brusco movimiento le provocó un fuerte mareo.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

-¿Oh~? ¿Ya se está despertando la pequeña estrella?

Al escucharle, Sena recobró de golpe la lucidez mental, abriendo los ojos (que, recién se percataba, estaban vendados) y haciendo el amago de sentarse con cuidado en lo que él suponía era una cama.

-¡Mira esto, amigo, eyeshield-sama al fin se ha despertado!-

-Ya iba siendo hora, pensé que con el golpe que le dimos lo habíamos matado-

El de Deimon sintió un violento escalofrío cuando lo escuchó sonreír de forma siniestra al terminar de decir aquella oración. Finalmente comenzó a atar los cabos sueltos y recordando seguidamente lo sucedido antes de haberse despertado allí.

Hiruma-san. El beso. El horario de Shin-san. Oujo.

Y luego… nada.

-Que… ¿Qué es lo que… quieren de mi?-

****SMACK****

Tras decir esa simple frase, la cabeza del castaño giró violentamente tras ser abofeteado con fuerza.

-¿He dicho en algún momento que podías hablar, pequeño bastardo?-

Y, seguidamente, a Sena le llegó una fortísima patada en todo el estómago.

······

Eran las 05:30hrs y el sol aún no hacía acto de presencia, todo lo contrario a Shin Seijuurou el cual ya se encontraba en pie y preparado para salir a correr y comenzar así su rutina de entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio el oji-azul no se esperó a la persona que se encontraba de pie detrás de la misma.

Y, ciertamente, tampoco se esperó el puñetazo que le dio vuelta la cara.

-¡ ¿Qué mierda hiciste con Sena? !-

Al escuchar ese nombre los ojos de Shin se entornaron y, sin girar el rostro, le devolvió una mirada inquisitiva que claramente decía "_explícate_".

-¡Cálmate, Juumonji!-

-¡Vuelve en ti, amigo!-

-¡Suéltenme, Sena ahora mismo podría…!-

Un agarre de hierro se cernió en sus ropas y dos segundos después sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo.

-Díganme todo lo que saben acerca del paradero de Kobayakawa Sena, _ahora_-

Los hermanos Huh – Huh se miraron entre ellos, ahora alarmados.

-Si Sena no está con él, entonces…-

-¡Ugh!-

-¡Juumonji!-

El agarre del caballero blanco se volvió más fuerte, comenzando a cortar la respiración de Huh - Saikyodai y preocupando de paso a sus amigos.

-_¿Qué le ocurrió a Kobayakawa Sena?_-

Siseo el más alto peligrosamente y los de Deimon, intimidados por el arranque de ira del siempre calmado Shin, comenzaron a hablar.

-Ayer… -Kuroki

-Ayer nos llegó una carta de alguien de Oujo '_no nos preguntes como supimos eso, tú ya deberías de saber como es Hiruma_' amenazándonos con lastimar a Sena si no renunciábamos al torneo-

-Al principio no le creímos nada-Togano

-Tú más que nadie eres consciente de esto, ¿no? Sena _tiene sus piernas _y puede escapar de cualquiera-

****THUD****

-*Cough cough* A la hora después nos llegó **esto** y desde entonces no hemos parado de buscarlo-

Lo que Juumonji tenía en las manos era una foto.

Curioso, el linebacker la tomo y, en ella, se plasmaba a un inconsciente Sena semidesnudo sentado en una silla con sus piernas amarradas a cada pata de la misma y sus brazos amarrados a su espalda.

En su cara (cosa que causó que la mirada del joven se endureciera) no había ningún tipo de mordaza o venda, en cambio, se podía ver la lengua de su captor _lamiéndole indecentemente_.

Del captor no se podía identificar nada a causa de los mosaicos que distorsionaban su cara, pero para alguien como Shin Seijuurou que puede identificar a cualquiera por sus músculos, eso fue suficiente.

Fue _mucho más _que suficiente.

-Sena vino a Oujo ayer porque quería hablar contigo y decirte algo importante-

-Y como pensamos que estaría contigo, creímos que nada malo podría pasarle-

-Pero ya vez… nos equivocamos…-

El silencio inundó el lugar y los hombres de línea, extrañados, voltearon la vista (que hasta hace poco tenían perdida en cualquier lado) hacia él.

Si antes estaban asustados con lo que vieron, ahora algo similar al terror plantó sus pies en la tierra y paralizó el resto de sus cuerpos.

Y es que nunca pensaron que llegaría el día en el que viesen a Shin Seijuurou emanando semejante instinto asesino y sed de sangre.

······

-¡Tú tienes la maldita culpa!-

Una nueva patada le golpeó en las costillas, probablemente rompiéndoselas, y ante eso el as de Deimon no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo ahogado a causa del dolor.

-¡De no ser por tu asquerosa existencia, _ese _tipo no se habría convertido en el monstruo que es ahora!-

La patada esta vez llegó a su estómago, dejándolo momentáneamente sin aire.

-Qué *cough* ¿qué quieren decir con–?-

***SMACK***

Un nuevo puñetazo llegó a su rostro, volteándoselo dolorosamente y el Devil Bat ya empezaba a rozar sus límites tras la paliza (que, el estimaba, llevaba recibiendo desde hace poco más de una hora) ininterrumpida que le estaban dando.

-¡No te di autorización para que hablases, rata asquerosa!-

-Y-yo no he hecho nada malo-

Ahora lo que volteó su cara fue una cachetada.

-¿Acaso quieres que te rompa la boca, insecto? ¡No entiendo como ese tipo y todos esos monstruos se obsesionaron tanto con una basura como tú!-

"_¿Monstruo? ¿Se refiere a Shin-san…?_" Dentro de su embotada mente, Sena comenzaba a atar algunos cabos sueltos.

-¡Shh! ¡Los de los otros dormitorios podrían escuchar!-

"_¿Dormitorios?_" Y eso bastó para que el más pequeño tuviese una epifanía.

-Es… ¿Estamos en los dormitorios del instituto Oujo? Eso… eso significa que son… ¿compañeros de Shin-san?-

"_¡Mierda!_"

"_La pequeña rata es astuta después de todo…_"

Fue lo que Sena les escuchó decir en un tono poco audible, agradeciendo de todo corazón el hecho de que parasen de golpearle.

-Bueno, no importa mucho lo que descubra si no sabe quiénes somos, ¿o no?-

-Es verdad. ¿Eso nos permite disfrutar de él como queramos, cierto?-

Al decir eso, el secuestrador se paró delante del castaño y acunó rudamente las mejillas del castaño con sus manos, rozándolos fuertemente con sus pulgares y luego deslizándolas (las manos) por su cuello.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la espina dorsal de Sena al sentir las manos del otro toquetearle impúdicamente debajo de la camisa y las nauseas rápidamente le invadieron, aumentando sus espasmos corporales.

-¡YUCK! ¡No me vengas con tus mariconadas ahora, cerdo!-

-_Aw ~_ ¡Pero mira como tiembla! Si se nota que la ratita también es de esos-

Tras decir eso, lamió su cuello.

"_No…_" Pensaba el pequeño comenzando a entrar en pánico.

-¡Resérvate tus actitudes gay para cuando me tengas presente, asqueroso!-

-Míralo de esta forma, cuando termine con él sus piernas nunca más le van a servir de algo-

"_¡No!_" Gritaba mentalmente mientras aquel tipo comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón en eso último - riendo siniestramente - y ya que empezarán las clases y no tendré que asquearme con lo que le hagas, _dale con toda la fuerza que tengas_-

"_Alguien…_" Comenzando a hiperventilar tras ser despojado de su camisa, Sena se sentía indefenso bajo su agresor (aún y cuando estuviese vestido de cintura para abajo).

-¿Bromeas? ¡Si eso es todo un hecho! Considerando ese exquisito trasero que– -

-¡Cállate de una puta vez! ¡No necesito saber qué clase de gustos homo tienes!-

-Sí, pero… _ah~ _- jadeando excitado - ¡de sólo imaginarme lo estrecho que puede ser, se me par–! -

-¡Que te calles! Dios, ¡QUÉ ASCO!-

"_Ayúdenme_" el running back comenzó a retorcerse sobre sí mismo, intentando alejarse de su agresor.

-_¡Ojojo~!_-

-Mira eso, jajaja. Parece que el bichito no quiere nada contigo-

-No digas tonterías-

Con el esfuerzo que hacía por alejarse de uno de sus secuestradores, Sena no pudo zafarse del repentino agarre que su (más que seguro) futuro violador ejerció fuertemente sobre sus cabellos, jalándolo hacia adelante donde él estimaba estaba la cara de dicho sujeto, oliendo el desagradable aliento del mismo.

-¿Verdad que quieres divertirte conmigo?-

Sena tembló, apabullado por la situación, pero como en toda situación peligrosa ocurrida antes en sus enfrentamientos con sus adversarios en el football americano, él simplemente vomitó el adrenalínico valor que súbitamente le invadió.

-¡NO!-

Hubo un breve momento de silencio.

Acabada la breve pausa, uno de sus captores (el hetero, dedujo Sena) estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Deja de reírte!-

-¡Jaja– es que– jajaja– es que inclusive esta rata es hetero! ¡JAJAJA!-

-¡He dicho que te callarás!-

-¡Jajaja! ¡Y yo que creía que andaba vuelto loco por Shin!-

"_Sh-Shin-san…_" el pecho se le apretó dolorosamente al oír el nombre de la persona de la que hasta hace poco se había enterado que estaba enamorado, comenzando a bullir nuevamente su intempestivo coraje.

-No…-

-¿Uh? ¿Y ahora qué?-

-Parece que tus gustitos lo traumatizaron-

El agarre en su cabello se debilitó, lo cual le dio más valor para decir lo siguiente.

-No me… ¡ ¡No me pongas tus asquerosas manos encima! !-

Su vomitó verbal hizo acto de presencia de nuevo.

Y, tras lo dicho, se produjo un nuevo silencio un poco más prolongado que el anterior.

-Pff… ¿Qué rayos?-

****WHAM****

****BAM****

-U-ugh…-

-¿A quién te crees tú que le vienes a hablar así, pequeña escoria?-

El de Deimon ahora se encontraba recostado en lo que finalmente dedujo, era una cama, mientras intentaba librarse del agarre que el más grande ejercía sobre su cuello.

-¡Eso! ¡ESO! ¡Sigue haciéndote el difícil! ¡Así sólo logras calentarme más!-

-S-suelta… ugh…-

Una mano se coló en sus pantalones pero él, ya demasiado agotado por la paliza dada anteriormente y la actual sofocación ya se encontraba en sus límites, dejando que aquel sujeto hiciese lo que quisiese con su intimidad.

"_Qué frustrante… ¡qué frustrante!_" La venda que cubría sus ojos se soltó ligeramente, producto del anterior forcejeo y ahora que había ladeado la cabeza (obligado por su agresor) uno de sus grandes ojos, abnegado en lágrimas, se dejó ver.

-Mi-mierda. Violarte si que va a ser todo un placer después de todo-

Con eso dicho, volvió a lamer su cara.

Sena en ese momento no se pudo sentir más sucio.

-Bien, tú continúa realizando tu fantasía homosexual. Yo me voy a clases-

Con dificultad el castaño vio como una de sus captores (tristemente el hetero… todo sea dicho, mejor vapuleado que violado) tomaba el que Sena suponía era su bolso y se dirigía a la puerta, no pudiendo distinguir su rostro ya que en esos momentos le daba la espalda tanto a su compañero como a él.

-Diles que tengo una fiebre altísima y que por eso no pude asistir ni al entrenamiento ni a las clases-

Al decir eso su atacante volteó a verle, sabiendo que su "presa" no podía hacer nada.

Y Sena, casi desnudo de no ser por su ropa interior (sus pantalones ya estaban en sus tobillos), jadeando y tratando de recuperar el oxígeno perdido luego de ser liberado del agarre a su cuello, con hematomas ya formándose en su abdomen y rostro, amarrado de pies y manos y difícilmente consciente en verdad se encontraba sin poder hacer nada.

El pequeño de los Deimon ya no sabía que más intentar para poder zafarse de esta situación.

¡Ese gorila asqueroso estaba a minutos de violarle! ¡Él _no se merecía __**esto**_! ¡Él lo único que quería era hablar con Shin-san!

Hipeos nacieron involuntariamente en su garganta, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban libremente por una de sus mejillas, mientras la parte de la venda que cubría su otro ojo se empapaba rápidamente.

"_¡Yo no quiero esto!_" pensó mientras se mordía el labio, "_¡no quiero ser violado por un gorila asqueroso como este!_" los hipeos pasaron a ser sollozos mientras cerraba sus ojos, desesperado.

"_¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor! ¡Shin-san…!_" los tipos, ya habiendo terminado de hablar, retomaron lo que estaban haciendo, para horror del más joven.

-Sh… _Shin-san_…-

Ya perdiendo las esperanzas suspiró, aterrorizado.

Su captor hetero, sin embargo, no alcanzó a llegar a la puerta de la habitación.

De hecho, en dónde debiese estar la puerta del dormitorio ahora ya no había ningún objeto.

En cambio, un muy alterado, muy apabullante Shin Seijuurou se encontraba parado debajo del marco de la puerta que fácilmente derribó de una patada.

Y sus ojos azules, normalmente neutros y tranquilos, pasaron a ser dos heladas dagas de hielo al ver la escena que se mostraba delante de él.

_**Continuará en la segunda parte...**_

Hiruma: ¡ ¿Dividir el capítulo final en 2 partes? ! ¿Acaso ese diminuto cerebro tuyo se fundió por la falta de sueño?

-En la habitación se encontraban discutiendo Hiruma, irritado, y Hibary, ya revivida y todo (?), tomando un café y un té blanco respectivamente-

Hibary: PUEDE que probablemente se me funda tanto el cerebro que aquella parte en la que entras en acción quede omitida debido a mi torpeza e.é!

-Más allá, cerberos y Hikaru se encontraban sentados en el piso, ambos con correas de cuero con púas y cadenas sujetándoles firmemente al piso-

Hiruma: Por favor, ni yo sería tan maldito para hacer eso ò.ô

Hibary: Contigo yo nunca puedo afirmar nada -.-U

Hiruma: ¡Eso es totalmente cierto, jodida escritora! _Kukuku_…

Hibary: O.O -alejándose todo lo posible del rubio demonio-

**¡ ¡ ¡MIL Y UNA DISCULPAS A TODO EL MUNDO! ! ! **-haciendo millones de reverencias a la velocidad de la luz (?)- He dejado este fic abandonado desde el año pasado, en verdad que lo lamento mucho, ¡no tengo perdón!

Sé que tampoco hay pero que valga, PERO cosas feas me han ocurrido desde año nuevo y la universidad absorbe gran parte de mi energía (y mi tiempo libre lo reservo para lavar mi ropa, hacer mis tareas y DORMIR… eso último suena tan lindo T-T).

-el proyectil de una bazooka fue disparado, estremeciendo todo el lugar-

Hiruma: Tienes razón, no hay pero que valga, ¡así que déjate de jodernos las bolas y ve al maldito punto!

Hikaru: ¡Hey! ¿Y yo por qué estoy amarrada así?

Hiruma: Tras tu comportamiento, fuiste degradada a mascota ¡YA-HA! -disparando nuevamente con su bazooka-

Hikaru: ¡ ¿Qué demo–? !

*Cough* En fin, y como ya fue dicho anteriormente, **este capítulo oficialmente es el **_**último**_.

¡P-p-pero no se alarmen! Esta es sólo la primera parte del capítulo (¿me pueden creer que la segunda es MÁS larga que esta?) además de que tengo planeado un epílogo dividido en dos partes también (para completar la semana y todo).

Lo cierto es que desde ya quiero agradecer a todo aquellos que han seguido esta historia, tanto en amor-yaoi como en ff-net. En verdad muchas gracias a todos por acompañarme en este largo viaje que me ha significado "The Subway", siendo el primer fanfic que he escrito de eyeshield 21, no esperaba que tuviese tan buena acogida por los lectores (siempre que alguien me agrega a sus historias favoritas en ff-net me emociono, ¡y cuando me agregaron a autores favoritos, CASI me pongo a llorar de alegría!).

También en amor-yaoi. Sepan desde ya que leo **todos** sus maravillosos comentarios, ¡y también los respondo todos!

Hiruma: Deja de vomitar verbalmente y acaba con esto.

Hikaru: ¡Exijo un mejor trato! ¡Al perro hasta le dan mejor comida que a mí!

-En efecto, cerberos tenía en su plato filetes, salchichas, huevos fritos y demaces delicias. En el plato de Hikaru, sin embargo, había comida de aspecto desagradable

Hibary Y Hiruma: Si yo fuera tú, no intentaría eso -y Hikaru se detuvo al instante en su intento de robarle comida al perro justo a tiempo ya que este, en modo agresivo, casi le arranca la mano de un mordisco-

Hikaru: ¡Pero me estoy muriendo de hambre!

Hiruma: Qué pena tu vida -haciendo bombas con su chicle, mientras de nuevo comienza a teclear en su laptop-

E-en fin… en un par de horas voy a subir una lista con las futuras actualizaciones y publicaciones de las nuevas historias que tengo planeadas para eyeshield 21 en este mes, ¡siéntanse libres de atosigarme y exigirme tanto como gusten! ¡De hecho, lo agradecería enormemente!

Hiruma: ¿Qué eres? ¿Una masoquista?

Hibary Y Hikaru: ¡Deja de interrumpir, con un demonio! O.ó

Finalmente, y como me atrasé en la actualización, la próxima semana repondré la susodicha actualización **con la exacta cantidad de horas que debo**. O sea si, el próximo jueves esperen el final al medio día (¡de hecho, espérenlo antes!).

¡Y si no cumplo, escribiré un fanfic para todo aquel que me lo pida, de la pareja que me pida y con la trama que me pida, **LO JURO**!

_Y recuerden, sus reviews son el alimento de los fanwriters, así que por favor ¡no me maten de hambre! ;w;!_


	6. Chapter 5, parte final

-Se enciende el foco y, debajo, aparecen Hibary, Hikaru y Hiruma, el último tecleando tranquilamente con su laptop. Hibary, por otro lado, lloraba a mares-

Hibary: Buu~ wuuu~ ;_; -llorando a moco tendido-

Hikaru: ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? O.ó

Hibary: ¡Este es el final oficial de "The Subway" y preguntas qué me pasa! ¡Estoy triste! T-T

Hikaru: Oh por Dios, ¡supéralo! e_é

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece por mucho que quiera, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Todos los derechos reservados a sus solas personas y a nadie más o.o**

**Parejas: Shin/Sena,** _Secundario Hiruma/Sena_

Hibary: ¡Buua! TT0TT!

Hiruma: grr… -disparando sus armas- ¡DÉJATE DE MARICONADAS BLANGENGUES Y COMIENZA DE UNA VEZ!

Hibary: ¡Hiiiii!

Hikaru: Ahora ESO es tener actitud

Hiruma: ¡Y ya sin nada más que decir, **comencemos de una vez con esta mierda**!** ¡YA-HA!**

_Capítulo final: **Viernes (parte final)**_

-¡Chicos, ¿han encontrado a Sena? !-

Los Deimon Devil Bats estaban histéricos.

Desde que se enteraron ayer de que su pequeña estrella fue secuestrada, todos y cada uno de ellos no han parado de buscarle por toda la ciudad.

Siendo la que más tiempo conocía a Sena, Mamori era la que se encontraba más afectada de todos ellos.

Aunque, siendo honestos, todos en el equipo se encontraban terriblemente angustiados por la desaparición de su running back.

Incluso su capitán, aunque cueste creerlo, perdió los estribos al enterarse de la noticia, pateando lo que pillaba a su paso y aguantando las ganas de destrozarse la garganta gritando. Ante eso, los chicos quedaron anonadados.

Y cuando Kurita les explicó que la única vez que habían reaccionado así fue cuando Musashi dejó a los murciélagos, como decirlo…

Para que Hiruma no supiese del paradero de Sena, siendo la influyente persona que era, bueno.

El equipo estaba para esa hora, por decirlo poco, _histéricos_.

Y daban ya las 07:00hrs de la mañana

Eran ya poco más de 13 horas desde la última vez que vieron a su running back.

-¿Q-qué vamos a hacer?- Kurita

-Ya hemos revisado casi toda la ciudad y no hemos hallado ninguna pista de su paradero- Yukimitsu.

-E-espero que no le haya pasado nada malo- Suzuna.

-Ah… _Aha__ ha_ ¿Qué están diciendo, chicos? ¡Con un genio como yo en el equipo de búsqueda es un 1500% seguro que lo encontraremos!- Taki.

-Tris-tristeza…- Komusubi.

-¿Dónde te metiste, Sena?- Monta.

-*sob* Sena…-

-De nada nos sirve el deprimirnos y el no hacer nada- Musashi.

-¡Mu-Musashi tiene razón!- Kurita

-¡Es verdad! ¡Hay que mantener la esperanza al MAX!-

-¡E-esperanza!-

-Bien. Dividámonos de nuevo y juntémonos aquí dentro de una hora- Yukimitsu.

-¡SI!- afirmación colectiva.

****Sonido de una bazooka al ser disparada****

-¡ ¡YA-HA! !-

Los Deimon Devil Bats voltearon a ver a su capitán y, demasiado acostumbrados al habitual uso excesivo de armas de fuego del rubio se acercaron a este, esperando recibir alguna buena noticia de su as.

-¡Jodidos mocosos! ¡Hospital Joukamachi*! **¡ ¡ ¡Vayan allá AHORA! ! !**-

"_¡N-no!_"

"_¡Sena!_"

"_¡ ¿Qué le ocurrió a Sena? !_"

-¡ ¿Qué parte de _ahora_ no entienden? ! ¡ ¡Muevan sus jodidos traseros **YA**! !-

Y con el característico manejo de su fiel amiga, la AK-47, el equipo _casi_ al completo siguió su orden en el acto, corriendo hacia el hospital.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-¿Qué te importa, jodido viejo?-

Ese _casi_, obvio, no era otro que Musashi el cual, curioso por la aparente tranquilidad y buen humor del quarter back, decidió averiguar la verdad detrás de su fachada, teniendo una ligera sospecha de ella.

-… En caso de que quieras cometer un homicidio, es mí deber el recordarte que el equipo _y Kurita_ aún te necesitan-

Tras ser dichas esas palabras, la sonrisa del demonio se borró por completo, adoptando ahora lo que podía catalogar como una de las expresiones más fúricas (si no es que la más fúrica) que el pateador recordaba haberle visto jamás al rubio.

-…Esos mal paridos hijos de puta se arrepentirán de haberles puesto sus asquerosas manos encima-

Con eso dicho, el de aspecto maduro siguió a su capitán, encaminándose ambos hacia el instituto Oujo.

······

En la habitación se posó un silencio escalofriante, teniendo al linebacker posicionado estático en el marco en dónde hasta hace pocos segundos se encontraba una puerta y a ambos secuestradores retrocediendo de manera casi imperceptible, alejándose del oji-azul.

Sena, sentado de nuevo en la cama de la habitación, miraba la situación totalmente atónito.

-Así que si era usted, Kujiken-sempai*, el que estaba detrás de todo esto. Aunque nunca esperé que usted también estuviese confabulando con él, Akumaru-sempai*-

A pesar del tono calmado que empleaba el oji-azul al hablar, algo que emitía de su cuerpo amenazaba la existencia de los otros 2 de Oujo, ellos lo sentían.

-_Shin-san_…-

El pequeño Devil Bat _lloró_ el nombre de su rival y este, dirigiendo su azulina mirada hacia el castaño, apretando la mandíbula y entornando los ojos, los cuales se oscurecieron a causa de la ira que yacía contenida dentro de él.

Del ojo visible de Sena resbalaron un par de lágrimas cuando ambos cruzaron la mirada.

Y eso fue el gatillante que liberó a la bestia salvaje sedienta de sangre que rugía dentro de él.

Shin, sin romper el contacto visual con el de primer año se dirigió a paso calmado hacia él, mientras los secuestradores trataban de buscar una vía para huir de su compañero de equipo.

Ambos, sin embargo, sabían que eso era imposible.

-¡N-no es lo que crees, Shin!-

-¡E-e-es cierto! ¡Déjanos explicarte!-

El de segundo año de Oujo detuvo su andar.

-… ¿Explicarme?-

Su ceño se frunció un poco y, tras lanzarles una mirada sobre el hombro que los dejó helados momentáneamente, retomó su andar.

-_Sena-kun_-

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del mencionado al escuchar su nombre dicho por el otro.

-Yo… necesito que te tapes los oídos-

Mientras decía eso, desató las manos del más joven y colocó bien la venda que cubría sus ojos, impidiéndole ver lo que ocurría en ese momento en la habitación.

-Cúbretelos bien, por favor. Temo el no seguir siendo de tu agrado si eres consciente de lo que haré a continuación-

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo que se le pidió.

Y el pandemónium se desató.

****CRASH****

****THUD****

****SMASH****

"_Por favor, Shin__–__ GYAAA_"

"_¡N-no ha sido nuestra culpa! ¡Es que esa maldita RATA__–__!_"

_****CRAACK****_

"_¡GYYYAAAAAAA__! ¡WUUAAAAAA__!_"

"_De-detente, Shin, para, ¡para! ¡ ¡LO VAS A MATAR! !_"

****CRASH****

****CRACK****

****_Thud_****

Sena, a pesar de tener los oídos tapados pudo oír buena parte de lo que pasó.

No iba a mentir, estaba aterrado.

"_Shin-san es aterrador estando enojado…_"

Dio un pequeño bote en la cama cuando sintió unas manos posarse sobre él.

-Tranquilo, soy yo-

Diestramente Shin le quitó las amarras de sus piernas, pasando luego algo suave por sobre sus hombros y cuello.

-¿Qué es…?-

-Mi sudadera*. Teniendo en cuenta la diferencia entre nuestros cuerpos, con ella debería bastar para cubrirte-

Efectivamente, la sudadera le quedaba como camisón para dormir.

Sena finalmente se quitó por completo la venda que tenía en sus ojos y lo primero que distinguió fueron los ojos azul cobalto del de segundo.

Y a pesar de ser denso para algunas cosas, Sena pudo vislumbrar _la misma_ mirada dolida que el mayor tuvo hace 2 días.

Esa mirada tan triste y _culpable_.

-¿Estás bien?-

Y la voz sedosa y preocupada de Shin Seijuurou bastó para que lo soltase todo.

-**¡Wuuaaaa! ¡Gaaaaa!- **

Y todo, señores, es _todo_.

De sobra está el explicar que el oji-azul, siendo tan inepto como era en lo que respecta a las personas y a relacionarse con ellas, se quedó de piedra al ver llorando a su rival como a un niño.

Más aún cuando el pequeño, aprovechando la cercanía de ambos cuerpos, se abrazó a su pecho con fuerza (o con toda la poca fuerza que le quedaba en ese momento), su lenguaje corporal gritando "_¡no me abandones!_" con cada poro y fibra de su ser.

-¡Ese tipo *_sob_*! ¡Ese *_snif_* tipo me quería… _wuu_!-

El mayor se tensó al escucharle, anticipándose a algo que muy probablemente no le iba a gustar.

-¡Él me iba a violar!-

-**¡NO!**-

-… ¿Shin… san?-

El cuerpo del más grande simplemente reaccionó al escucharle hablar, abrazándole con fuerza.

La mano del linebacker se posó en su cabeza, acariciándole con cuidado la misma mientras que la otra envolvía fuertemente, pero sin lastimarle, esa zona del cuerpo entre las caderas y la cintura.

-*_Snif_*- apoyando la frente en el pecho del otro- *_snif_* no me dejes solo…-

Al decir eso, cambió sus manos de posición (o sea, de tenerlas alrededor del cuerpo de Shin a tenerlas en su pecho), apretando la tela de la camiseta que llevaba.

El abrazo de parte del otro se volvió mucho más apretado.

-…No te dejaré sólo-

Su cuerpo se relajó y su mente comenzó a nublarse, resintiendo finalmente la golpiza antes dada.

-… Nunca. Lo prometo…-

Y estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia nuevamente. Pero esta vez estaba tranquilo.

El confiaba en la palabra de Shin-san.

Todo se volvió negro de nuevo.

······

-…Vaya-

-_Fuu_*silbido*-

Hiruma y Musashi (los cuales fueron a… "ajustar ciertas cuentas") llegaron a una de las habitaciones del internado del instituto Oujo.

Y lo que vieron allí fue, bueno…

-P-por favor, ayúdennos…-

Delante de ellos se encontraban Kujiken Takaya y Akumaru Kyouhei, ambos linebacker de los caballeros blancos (y los susodichos secuestradores). Mientras el primero se encontraba terrible, _terriblemente _lastimado, el segundo (el cual tenía algunos hematomas y una pierna rota) estaba temblando en el piso, incapaz de levantarse de este.

-Oye, ¿un hombro puede dislocarse así?-

-Siempre es bueno saber que no nos conviene meternos con ese monstruo…-

El rubio, sonriendo con su endemoniada mueca burlesca camina a paso calmado hacia los de Oujo.

-¿Pero cómo podrán los doctores recomponer esas piernas?-

-No podrán, jejeje…-

Finalmente, y con la elegancia de un gorila, Hiruma se deja caer casi ceremoniosamente encima de la cara de Takaya.

-_¡Touchdown! _¡YA-HA!-

-M…monstruos. ¡Todos ustedes son unos monstruos!-

Kyouhei, por supuesto, salió en defensa de su amigo ante la actitud del quarterback.

Mala jugada.

Musashi torció la boca claramente disgustado con la reacción del linebacker y, caminando hacia él, le planta el pie en toda la cara, tumbándolo en el suelo.

-Lamentarán el día que sus perras madres los parieron…-

-…Para llegar a hacer la estupidez que hicieron hoy-

Takaya miró las caras de los de Deimon y lloriqueo patéticamente, clamando clemencia.

Kyouhei, por otro lado y al ver al rubio y al pelinegro sonreír macabramente, se llegó a orinar en los pantalones, sabiendo que esos tipos _no tendrían clemencia con ellos_.

El rubio, carcajeándose lunáticamente, restregó su trasero en la cara del otro y, tomando aire…

-¡YA–!-

-¡HA!-

Corearon los de segundo año.

La sinfonía que fue los gritos de aquellos dos se dejó oír por un largo, _muy largo _rato.

Musashi y Hiruma, por otro lado, se divirtieron a lo grande.

······

"_*Snif* Sena…_"

"_No puedo creer lo mal que lo dejaron_"

"_Mis más sinceras disculpas. Tomaremos todas las medidas para castigar a los responsables_"

"_E-el entrenador fue personalmente a avisar a los padres de Sena-kun acerca de la situación. También, permítannos hacernos cargo de los gastos médicos_"

"_¡No! Por favor, no es necesario que se tomen tantas molestias…_"

"_Insistimos. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por Kobayakawa y por ustedes_"

"_Muchas gracias por su consideración_"

"_¡Shh! ¡Está despertando!_"

-…Ugh-

Se sentía mareado y adolorido. ¿Qué le pasó?

Es como si le hubiesen apaleada con ganas…

-**¡SENA!**-

Con cuidado se estaba incorporando cuando sintió un cuerpo delgado abalanzándose sobre él, dándole un fortísimo abrazo.

Al contacto de aquella persona con él, Sena sintió su cuerpo crujir en zonas que ni él conocía.

Y lo recordó.

En verdad que lo habían _**apaleado con ganas**_.

-Su-Suzuna… duele…-

Tras reconocer a quien se le abalanzó, el castaño trató de persuadirla a que dejase de darle semejante abrazo de oso (el nombre era lindo pero que no quepa duda, _duelen_)

Allí escuchó a la chica sollozar suavemente. Sena desistió en su idea.

-¿Estás bien, Sena?-

Al lado de su cama se encontraba Mamori, tratando de contener sus lágrimas mientras una débil sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-Mamori… nee-chan-

Cielos. ¿Tan mal se encontraba? Su garganta estaba tan seca como si hubiese tragado un montón de tierra.

Sin embargo y para calmar a su amiga de la infancia trató de sonreír.

Mala idea.

Al curvar sus labios, un dolor inaguantable se apoderó de su cara. ¡ ¿Qué tan duro le golpearon? !

No pudo evitar formar una mueca de dolor.

Y Mamori al ver eso ya no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-N-no llores, Mamori nee-chan, estoy bien-

-*sob* _S-Sena_... *snif* ¡mira tu cara! *snif*- acunando con cariño la cara del menor entre sus manos- ¿qué clase de animal pudo hacerte esto?-

Para ese instante, las lágrimas de la joven caían descontroladas, partiendo el corazón del castaño en el proceso.

-L-lamento haberte preocupado de nuevo…-

-*cough* Perdona que interrumpa-

Takami, quarterback de los Oujo, tras carraspear ligeramente, hizo notar su presencia en la habitación.

-T… ¿Takami-san?-

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Sena-kun?-

-¡ ¿Sakuraba-san? !-

Momento, ¿los jugadores de Oujo estaban aquí también? Eso quiere decir que…

-Sabemos que esto puede ser un poco desconsiderado de nuestra parte, teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que te encuentras, pero necesitamos saber qué fue lo que ocurrió y…-

Pero Sena no le prestaba atención.

De hecho, mientras examinaba el lugar, el castaño ya no prestaba real atención a nadie de los que le acompañaban.

-¿Sena-kun?-

El wide receiver trató de llamar su atención, sin éxito.

Suzuna, que hasta ese momento seguía abrazada al pecho del Devil Bat, lentamente fue soltándole al escuchar lo que ocurría.

-¿Estás bien, Sena?-

Y al posar una mano en su hombro, la animadora fue capaz de sacar al pequeño as de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Ah? ¿Decían?-

Claro, eso no le impidió el seguir examinando el lugar.

-A-ah… cierto. ¿Podrías decirnos que–?-

-¿Shin-san vino con ustedes?-

Los de Oujo y las chicas de Deimon se miraron, confundidos por la actitud del joven.

-N-no…-la cara del castaño se entristeció un poco al escuchar eso- ¡p-pero no es cosa de que no quisiese estar acá! ¡Shin sólo fue a buscar ropa y artículos de higiene personal a tu casa, acompañado por el entrenador! T-también estabas inconsciente así que…-

¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué había reaccionado así al ver al running back poniéndose triste?

-Shin-san…-

Comenzó a relatar Mamori, ya más calmada.

-Él no te quería dejar solo. Incluso los doctores tuvieron problemas con ese tema cuando quisieron atenderte-

El corazón de Sena comenzó a latir furiosamente en su pecho al oír esas palabras.

-¿De verdad?-

Takami, que observaba todo calculadoramente y con serenidad, adoptó una expresión de asombro.

Como era de esperarse del quarterback de los White Knights, no le tomó mucho tiempo el deducir lo que ocurría entre su compañero de equipo y el pequeño que yacía semi-sentado en la cama.

Y sonrió ante ello. "_¿Quién lo diría?_" pensó, divertido.

-Ya~~ -

Ahora fue el turno de Suzuna el relatar, ya más animada.

-¡Lo hubieses visto, Sena! Él te mantenía abrazado tan fuerte, ¡como si fueses un peluche! _'¡se me antojaba tan adorable!'_. De hecho, si no hubiésemos estado aquí para cuando él llegó, quizás qué hubiera sido de ustedes-

El recién mencionado bajó la mirada a sus pies, parpadeo un par de veces, y luego sonrió.

Las chicas sonrieron también, contentas con saber que su amigo se encontraba bien.

Los de Oujo se miraron un momento. Y mientras Sakuraba adoptaba una expresión confundida, Takami atinó a sonreír, tranquilo.

Finalmente los altísimos adolescentes se resignaron, suspirando.

-Les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas nuevamente por todo lo ocurrido y como capitán de los Oujo me aseguraré de encontrar a los responsables de esto-

-Tengan la certeza de que no quedarán impunes por lo que hicieron-

-Volveremos después, pero de antemano te deseamos una pronta recuperación-

-Hasta luego, Sena-kun-

Con eso dicho, los de Oujo se dirigieron a la salida.

No llegaron a girar la puerta al llegar a ella y tocar el pomo, en todo caso, ya que esta (la puerta) se abrió violentamente, dejándolos atrapados entre la pared y la puerta.

Y los que llegaron a la habitación tan intempestivamente eran, obviamente, los jugadores de Deimon, los cuales tardaron segundos en acomodarse alrededor de la cama de su pequeño.

-¡Sena!-

-¡Sena-kun!-

Y esa, señores, fue la única cosa que el castaño pudo entender con claridad antes de que sus compañeros desatasen el caos en el lugar.

-¡Sena, ¿cómo te encuentras? !-

-¡N-nos tenías muy preocupados, Sena-kun!-

-¿D-duele?-

-¡Nunca más salgas sin tu celular, oraaa!-

-No es como su pudiese habernos llamado en todo caso-

-B-bueno… ¡que eso no es lo importante aquí, oraaa!-

-_¡Aha__~ ha~! _¡Gracias a mi ayuda el problema se solucionó en un 150%!-

-**¡ ¡Pero si tu no ayudaste en nada! !**-

-Nos alegra de que al fin estés a salvo, Sena-

Aún y cuando no entendiese casi nada de lo que le decían, Sena se sentía contento.

Al fin todo volvía a estar bien, aunque…

Incluso con sus amigos a su lado y solucionado todo, el running back todavía tenía una pequeña espinita que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Y es que Shin-san no estaba con él como había prometido.

Y aún y siendo consciente del motivo por el cual el oji-azul no estaba con él, no podía evitar el sentirse molesto por eso.

No podía evitar el querer hacer una rabieta a causa de eso.

Y riendo débilmente por la infantil idea que tuvo, más el alboroto que estaban armando sus amigos (ocasionando que apareciese Oka, la aterradora jefa de las enfermeras) Sena se dispuso a dormir de nuevo.

Y tuvo un sueño placentero que lo incluía a él y a Shin.

······

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien qué?-

-El jodido bajito está herido por tu–-

-Indirectamente-

-Si, como sea. Él está _indirectamente_ herido por tú cul–-

-¿Podemos acabar? Te lo digo, necesito una buena ducha y una siesta-

La vena que ya adornaba la frente de Hiruma se hinchó, causando que este sacase sus armas y comenzase a disparar a lo loco por todas partes.

Cinco minutos después había sido despojado de sus "juguetes" (movimiento y plan magistral de Oka-san, hay que reconocerlo), o al menos eso quiso que pareciese para que finalmente le dejasen hablar.

Tanto él, como Musashi y Shin se encontraban en uno de los pasillos del hospital, cerca de la habitación de Sena, hablando (err… o algo así).

-Así que, ¿qué mierdas piensas hacer ahora? La integridad de _mi_ running back corre riesgo contigo-

-De haber sabido que Kobayakawa-kun se encontraba en Oujo, créeme que esto no habría pasado-

-Y lo comprendemos, no te preocupes por eso, pero–-

-Pero nada. No quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar a menos que sea _jodidamente necesario_-

-Ay, por favor…-

-No-

Entre el rubio y el peli-azul saltaban las chispas, Musashi tenía que estar ciego para no verlo. De la misma forma que pudo ver las furibundas miradas de desafío que se lanzaban el uno al otro.

-¡ ¿Acaso no entiendes el jodido idioma o estás sordo? ! ¡He dicho que–!-

-_Sena-_kun me pidió que no lo dejase. No planeaba hacerlo de todas maneras, con o sin que me lo hubiese pedido-

Una nueva venita volvió a hincharse en la sien del demonio, sacando un nuevo arsenal de armas de quien-sabe-dónde.

-_¿Sena-kun? __**¡ ¿SENA-KUN? ! **_**¡ ¿Y ahora te estás tomando confiancitas con él? ! ¡JODIDO–!**-

Por no sabía cuántas veces ya, el capitán Devil Bats fue interrumpido al hablar.

Como no, por su pateador.

Musashi posó una mano en su hombro y, sonriendo, negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy plenamente consciente de que este tipo de situaciones no se van a repetir, ¿verdad?-

Al intercambiar miradas, Shin asintió solemnemente.

-¿Ya ves? Ahora cálmate y acéptalo-

"_¡Che!_"

Chasqueando la lengua, Hiruma dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Tienes que pagar de todas formas. Estás consciente de eso, ¿cierto?-

-Haré cualquier cosa que consideres pertinente-

-_Jojo~ _¡me gusta cómo suena eso!-

Volteando a verle con su endemoniada y perversa sonrisa.

-¿Asumo entonces que aceptarás gustoso el convertirte en _mi esclavo_?-

-¡Hiruma! No creo que sea necesario que–-

-Lo acepto-

Musashi giró bruscamente la cabeza, lanzándole una mirada incrédula. Hiruma tenía la misma cantidad de incredulidad en sus ojos.

Y Shin sin embargo se mantenía sereno y decidido, como en todas las decisiones que toma, mirándoles con absoluta determinación en sus ojos.

El de aspecto maduro volvió a sonreír, pasado el estupor inicial.

El rubio por otro lado estaba a punto de _boquear_ estúpidamente a causa del asombro.

Nadie _nunca_, **jamás**, había aceptado la noticia de la manera que el linebacker la había tomado, era surreal.

-Aclarado el castigo. ¿Qué quieres que haga, Hiruma Youichi?-

-…_Che_-

Y volteó la mirada, frustrado.

-¿Quieres una orden? ¡Bien!-

Volteándose de nuevo y retomando su andar.

-Ve a cuidar al jodido bajito y quédate a su lado. No te le despegues así tengas que morir, ¿entendido?-

Con eso dicho, desapareció.

El peli-azul, confundido, miró a Musashi, pidiéndole una muda explicación de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Considéralo como la bendición que te da un padre al pedir la mano de su hija-

Y el pateador también se fue, dejando al de Oujo parado en mitad del pasillo, más confundido que antes.

-… Pero Kobayakawa Sena es hombre, ¿no?-

······

_Ah~_

Sena se sentía tan bien…

Todo estaba en tanta paz y el ambiente era tan tranquilo y relajante.

Y esa mano tan cálida que le proporcionaba suaves caricias en la mejilla se sentía tan agradablemente bien.

Sena sonrió ampliamente en su estado de semi-conciencia.

De a poco, comenzó a abrir los ojos, parpadeando débilmente.

Ah~

¡No quería despertarse ahora!

Al menos, no cuando eso significaba perder la tibia caricia que estaba recibiendo.

Pero resignado, decidió salir de ese precioso (aunque extraño) sueño.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

… ¿O quizás no?

¿E-era… era _él_? ¿Shin-san era el que estaba–? E-el que…

¡ ¿Shin-san? !

Pero esa caricia era…

Era tan _suave_.

Tan… _tan cariñosa_.

La sonrisa que tenía en sus labios se agrandó, apoyando la mejilla en la palma del más grande.

-Estoy perfectamente bien-

Y es que esto no era más que un sueño, ¿verdad?

Lo más lógico era que lo aprovechase al máximo, ¿verdad?

-¿Te duele?-

-En lo absoluto-

Cayendo en cuenta, Shin-san estaba acariciando uno de los muchos hematomas que seguramente se formaron en su cuerpo.

Raro. Este sueño se estaba volviendo increíblemente realista.

-Entonces, ¿te sientes bien del todo?-

-De maravilla-

-Me alegra-

Si. Era un sueño.

Uno _maravilloso_.

Así como también lo era la preciosa sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios del oji-azul.

Y Sena se quedó sin aliento al verle sonreír tanto que, boqueando por aire, terminó ahogándose con su propia saliva.

Pero al toser, cosa curiosa, le dolió todo el cuerpo (en especial las costillas) por el esfuerzo.

Otra vez. Raro.

La sonrisa del linebacker desapareció casi en el acto al ver eso y, retomando su expresión neutra, se acercó al running back para ayudarle a sentarse en la cama, frotando con cuidado su espalda después.

A Sena no le gustaba ver a Shin-san con el ceño fruncido ni preocupado a menos que se tratase de football americano.

-No se preocupe, estoy bien-

¿Alguno de ustedes ha tenido alguna vez un sueño lúcido? ¿De esos en los que no necesitas medir ni filtrar tus palabras porque tú controlas todo lo que pasa y puedes hacer y deshacer a gusto? Bien.

Sena, sabiendo esto, se quitó su filtro.

-Estás herido-

Y que hasta en sus sueños Shin-san continuase siendo tan auténticamente él le hacía todo mucho más fácil.

-No tanto como cuando jugué contra Agon-san y los Shinryuuji Nagas-

-Esa vez la situación era distinta. Llevabas puestas las protecciones correspondientes y había personal médico calificado para atenderte y–-

-Lo que ocurrió hoy no fue su culpa, Shin-san. No piense como si en verdad lo hubiese sido-

El silencio inundó el lugar tras esas palabras. Con un Sena mirándole apaciblemente y un Shin desviando la mirada, apesumbrado.

-…Si lo fue. Debí estar allí, debí…-

-Shin-san. Sonría de nuevo-

El mencionado se sobresaltó al sentir unas pequeñas manos tomando las suyas y, al levantar la mirada, se le secó la boca al ver su sonrisa.

Al ver esos ojos color caramelo mirándole tan cariñosamente.

-Por qué, ¿sabe? Lo de recién, bueno…-

El castaño se sentía en las nubes. Todo era tan calmado, tan perfecto, tan…

-B-bueno. Recién, c-cuando sonrió, se veía tan, t-tan– di-digo…-

Ugh, ¡esto era un sueño! ¿Por qué de repente se volvía tan difícil el **confesarse**?

-M-me…_me gusta mucho_ su sonrisa y…-

"_¡Y-yo puedo! ¡Sólo tengo que verlo toda la situación como un ensayo! S-si. Como un ensayo…_"

El de Oujo por otro lado, estaba estático, expectante a cualquier palabra que dijese el más joven.

-Y _me gusta, Shin-san_. _**Usted me gusta**_-

¡Ya! ¡Lo había hecho!

Ahora sólo faltaba que Shin-san correspondiese sus sentimientos y listo.

Un perfecto y estupendo sueño, con final feliz y todo.

…

¿Y por qué no pasaba nada?

"_¡O-ouch!_"

¿En dónde estaba el "_tú también me gustas_"? ¿Dónde estaba el abrazo apretado?

"_¿Dónde estaba el b-beso?_"

En cambio, lo único que pasó fue que el oji-azul (que no sabía cuando, había tomado sus manos) comenzó a apretar de más el agarre, comenzando a causarle dolor.

Dolor… de nuevo…

… _No_…

-E-e-esto no es u-u-un…-

Con precaución se mordió el labio, aplicando quizás un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

Le dolió como nunca.

Y con la sangre invadiendo su boca, Sena se dio cuenta de lo obvio.

…Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no era _un bonito sueño_.

-Oh… _mierda_-

Señores, que se desate la histeria.

-¡N-NO ES LO QUE–! Digo, ¡no es que usted no me–! D-digo, ¡usted es un excelente–! D-DIGO…-

Maldición.

_Maldición_…

**¡MALDICIÓN!**

¡ ¿Qué demonios había hecho? !

Shin-san finalmente soltó sus manos, alarmándolo más (si eso era posible).

Lo iba a odiar.

¡Shin-san lo iba a odiar después de esto!

Lágrimas de desesperación se empezaron a formarse en sus ojos.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Por Dios. ¡ ¿Qué _podía_ hacer ahora? !

-Y-y-yo– u-us-t-t-te-ted. Y-yo…-

Ya paranoico, el castaño dejó que las lágrimas se deslizasen por sus mejillas.

Pero súbitamente dejó de tartamudear. De hecho, súbitamente impidieron que siguiese tartamudeando.

Porque Sena nunca se dio cuenta de la mano que le agarró firmemente por la nuca.

Y tampoco se dio cuenta del brusco tirón que recibió de dicha mano.

A simple vista no puede parecer muy obvio que se diga. Pero si, señores.

Shin lo calló _besándolo_.

Ahora, si alguien dijese que al as de los Deimon _eso_ no lo pilló desprevenido no le crean, está mintiendo.

Y hablando del rey de roma, Sena estaba, ¿cómo decirlo? Uh…

¡Qué se le desconectó todo lo racional de su cerebro, venga!

De hecho y con el cerebro tan embotado como lo tenía él único pensamiento que se le pudo ocurrir fue "_aún y siendo más brusco, ¡definitivamente prefiero los besos de Shin-san!_"

En efecto, el beso era tosco, algo superficial y carecía de la técnica que el rubio había empleado el día anterior con él pero de alguna forma también era suave, gentil, respetuoso. Para nada como el del demonio que tenía como capitán, el cual fue por sobretodo _obsceno_.

Le gustaba la forma de besar de Shin-san, sin más comentarios coherentes. Buenas noches.

El as de los Deimon quedó ahora totalmente idiotizado.

Lentamente el peli-azul separó sus labios, apoyando su frente con la del castaño, mirándole intensamente con los ojos.

-En base a lo que dijiste antes de que te besara…-

Si Sena no hubiese estado en la-la landia, seguramente habría dado un pequeño saltito, exaltado, al escucharle hablar con un tono de voz más grave (pero suave) de lo normal.

-¿Puedo asumir entonces que me quieres a tu lado por tiempo indefinido?-

-… ¿Uh?-

Como no, el de primer año recién ahora volvía (en parte) al mundo real, devolviéndole la mirada y sonriendo como un idiota.

Y si hubiese estado más consciente, se hubiese derretido al escuchar al linebacker soltar una pequeña carcajada, manteniendo la ligera sonrisa que se instaló en su rostro.

-¿Quieres que me quede aquí contigo, Sena?-

-Para siempre, si fuese posible-

Ni siquiera pensó la respuesta antes de decirla, demasiado contento para tan siquiera filtrar lo que decía.

-Este… ¿Shin-san?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Podría b-besarme de nuevo y l-l-lamerme el labio como lo hizo recién?-

La sonrisa del linebacker se ensanchó, soltando otra pequeña carcajada que esta vez _si_ derritió a Sena.

-Todas las veces que quieras-

Acto seguido, lo volvió a besar.

······

-Este jodido aprovechado…-

En la cafetería del hospital se encontraban cuatro adolescentes, dos pelinegros y dos rubios, tomando bebidas calientes (léase, café) y charlando de diversos temas.

-Y dime, Hiruma, ¿qué le hiciste a nuestros compañeros de equipo? No me creo que les hayas perdonado que tocasen a Sena-kun, ¿me equivoco?-

Si pensaron que esos jóvenes eran el equipo del pase Everest y los fundadores de los Devil Bats (salvo Kurita) felicítense, dieron en el clavo.

Y mientras el de lentes lanzaba una mirada calculadora hacia el endemoniado quarterback, este, absorto en su laptop, realizaba muecas de vez en cuando.

-_Kekeke_… te aseguro que no más de lo que su estupendo jugador estrella les hizo a ellos-

Takami frunció el seño al oírle decir eso, incrédulo. Sakuraba, por otro lado, no paraba de boquear, estupefacto.

-¿Qué es lo que…?-

-Por decirlo de una forma cortés. Les recomiendo que busquen reemplazos para esos jugadores antes del próximo partido-

Fue toda la explicación que el pateador dio antes de beber un poco de su café.

-P-p-pero ¿cómo?... y, ¿Shin?... ¿Qué quieren–?-

-De cualquier manera-le interrumpió el adicto a las armas- un final feliz era lo importante aquí ¿o no? _kekekeke_¿y qué mejor final que este?-

Al terminar de hablar, Hiruma volteó su laptop para mostrarles lo que aparecía en pantalla.

El primero en reaccionar fue Musashi, el cual y tras recuperarse del shock, comenzó a murmurar cosas como "_este tipo y su falta de respeto por la privacidad ajena…_".

Takami miró la pantalla, luego a Hiruma, luego a la pantalla otra vez. Atónito, simplemente había quedado atónito.

Por último tenemos a Sakuraba el cuál, recién habiéndose enterado de todo, imitó a un arcoíris por la cantidad asombrosa de colores que adornaban su rostro a gran velocidad, representación precisa de la mezcla de sensaciones que experimentaba en ese momento.

Hiruma se carcajeó con ganas al ver sus reacciones, incluso tomando algunas fotos a los de Oujo para futuros posibles chantajes.

Y es que en el monitor de la laptop aparecían ambos jugadores estrellas de sus equipos en posiciones muy comprometedoras y realizando… *ahem*

Ustedes entienden.

-Yo sólo le ordené que se quedase a su lado, no que se le _abalanzase_-

Los de Oujo voltearon a verle, escandalizados con sus caras claramente diciendo "_¡ ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? !_" mientras que Musashi, ahora avergonzado, volvió a negar con la cabeza, resignado.

Enfocándonos de nuevo en el monitor es posible ver a ambos jugadores separándose un poco para luego mirarse a los ojos y sonreírse mutuamente.

Quién diría que este tipo de cosas pueden ocurrir cuando uno viaja en el metro, ¿cierto?

**Fin… ¿?**

_**Omake**_

-¿Shin-san?-

Transcurridas un par de horas se encontraban un Sena y un Shin sudados, pero increíblemente relajados, conversando en la habitación (Si. Piensen **mal**).

-¿Dime?-

-¿Qué fue lo que habló con Hiruma-san el miércoles?-

El oji-azul frunció ligeramente el seño

-Preferiría no hablar de eso-

-¿ ¿Eh? ? Pero…-

Y Sena empleó la mirada de cachorro triste con él.

Shin sucumbió patéticamente al minuto después de ser empleada esa táctica (y Sena tomo nota mental: "_usar la carita de cachorro triste sólo para casos de extrema necesidad_").

-…-

Tras contarle todo, el castaño adquirió un adorable sonrojo de cereza nivel 2.

-¿Es verdad lo que él dijo?-

-**¡N-NO!** ¡Si podré seguir corriendo y no se me partirá el trasero aún y aunque salgamos juntos!-

Le medio-gritó, medio-respondió, totalmente azorado.

-¿Estás absolutamente–?-

-**¡SI!** ¡Shin-san, por favor ya no diga más! _¡Por favor!_-

Sólo a Shin Seijuurou podían afectarle tanto ese tipo de palabras.

Y ahora sí.

_**FIN**_

*Homenaje al fic "Umbrella" de Makayla, el primer Shin/Sena completo que leí.

*Todos los personajes y lugares están en el manga. ¡Confírmenlo!

(¡NOTAS FINALES ESPECIALES, YAAAAY! *-*!)

TheEleventh

byakushi

Lyddel

Amazona Verde

ZaphireOcean

Misumi-ai

Yoime

Misumi

eminahinata

Lady Yuuki Cross

Linne-'Malfoy

midokiya

¡Muchas, MUCHAS gracias por haberme acompañado en este largo camino! Todos (meh, creo que no hay ningún hombre allí xd!) todas ustedes han sido las que me han dado fuerzas y voluntad para terminar la historia.

Hiruma: ¿Terminar? Una mierda. Dijiste en el resumen que serían siete días (una semana) y hasta donde sé, sólo llevas cinco.

Hikaru: O_O… -cayendo en cuenta- ¡Hey! ¡Tiene razón! Ò_o

Hibary: Eh… ¿ups? n-nU

Hiruma y Hikaru: ¡No te hagas la que no sabe nada, MIERDA/Jovencita!

Hibary: TT_TT

Descuiden, que Hiruma tiene razón. Ya estoy pensando en una manera de poner el epílogo (que dividiré en 2 partes, para que calce) con "mini historias" del comienzo de la vida de estos chicos como pareja. ¡También, si tienen alguna idea para ponerla como parte del epílogo con gusto las aceptaré!

Hiruma: Kekeke. ¿Estás segura de darles tanto en el gusto? Recuerda que juraste escribir un fanfic para el que te lo pidiera, de la trama que lo pidiera y la pareja que lo pidiera.

Hikaru: ¡Cierto otra vez! Ò_Ó

Hibary: P-pieda~d T_T

¡Y lo voy a hacer! ¡Ténganme paciencia!

Aunque de hecho, daré de plazo hasta que publiqué la primera parte del epílogo por ende ¡MANDEN SUS PEDIDOS AHORA O CALLEN PARA SIEMPRE, BUWAHAHA! BD!

Hikaru: Tramposa -.-U

Hiruma: Muy astuto de tu parte doblar las reglas del juego a tu preferencia, kekeke…

Hibary: ¡Deja de meter cizaña de una puta vez, maldición! o_óU

D-de cualquier manera. Por favor no me pidan entregarlo antes de la primera quincena de Febrero (¡tengan misericordia con la pobre universitaria que termina las pruebas finales a principios de ese mes, _por favor_!) pero de seguro que hago todos los pedidos, pues si, los hago todos.

Espero de todo corazón que a todos les haya gustado "The Subway", es mi pequeño bebé (bueno excepto este capítulo. Es GRAAAAAANDE) y espero que nos volvamos a ver en un futuro no muy lejano.

Y, TheEleventh, gracias por decir que te motivé a escribir tu propio Shin/Sena. ¡Tan amorosa tú! (Aunque que envidia, este par se besó antes en tu fic que en el mío D´:!)

Si es posible, me gustaría contactar contigo para unos nuevos proyectos que tengo en inglés, me ayudarías montones, ¡en serio!

Lyddel, ojalá te haya gustado como quedó toda la cosa. PUEDE que haya exagerado un poquito con Shin, lo sé, pero quería ponerlo en otra faceta que no fuese su típica "póker face". Espero con toda mi alma que te haya gustado mi "Shin Seijuurou" rompe piernas/esclavo de Hiruma/potencial sexópata (? !) (Ok, eso último no) pero en general, espero te haya gustado todo.

¡Para todo el resto de ustedes que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, no se sientan de lado! ¡LAS AMO A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE USTEDES! X3!

Así que sin más, ya es hora de despedirse.

¡Hasta el epílogo!

_Y recuerden, sus reviews son el alimento de los fanwriters, así que por favor ¡no me maten de hambre! ;w;! _


	7. Anuncio

Chicas (y algunos hombres)

Primero que todo quiero pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado antes. No merezco perdón

¡No lo merezco, lo se! ;w;

Este sabado llegará justamente el (monstruoso) capítulo extra nº1: Sábado

Es monstruoso, en serio. Ocupa una cuarta parte de una libreta Proarte ;W;!

A todos ustedes, los amo desde lo más profundo de mi kokoro. No me olviden. Yo nunca he dejado de recordarlas ywy


	8. Chapter 6, Saturday

-Se enciende… no, nada se enciende. Estamos al aire libre (?!)-

Hibary: Zzz… zzz… -tirada en el suelo, durmiendo a pata suelta toda sudada y con ropa deportiva-

Hikaru: … ¿uh? ¿Qué le dio a esta ahora? -la patea suavemente-

Hiruma: Hmm -saca su laptop- veamos que tenemos aquí -tecleando a la velocidad de eyeshield 21- según lo que ha hecho en estos casi 3 años (que pagará con sangre, por cierto, por habernos dejado acá) ella… -se detiene, relee la información- keke… kekeke… ¡kekeke!

-Saca cuerdas de la nada, la ata y se la lleva, dejando la laptop en el proceso-

Hikaru: o_oU -mira la escena, sin saber realmente que hacer- v-veamos… -lee lo que hay en el laptop- ¡¿JUGADORA DE FOOTBALL AMERICANO Y MIEMBRO DEL CENTRO DE ESTUDIANTES?! D:! -queda hecha piedra-

Ahaha… sí. Ya ven, cosas locas que han pasado. Jejeje… -se hace bolita y llora avergonzada- me encantaría explicarme pero en vez de eso prefiero saltar directamente al capítulo y luego clamar, patéticamente, clemencia (- ; w ;)-

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece por mucho que quiera, sino a su respectivo creador. Todos los derechos reservados a su sola persona y a nadie más o.o**

**Parejas: Shin/Sena, **_Leve Musashi/Hiruma._

Hibary: -hablando a la distancia- ¿uh? ¿Qué estamos…? -suenan armas a la distancia- ¡GYAAA! ¡Suelte el arma! ¡SUELTE EL ARMA! ¡OK! ¡Entrenaré como usted quiera pero suelte el arma!

Hikaru: … Si. Eh… **a lo nuestro**… o_o -shock-

* * *

><p><em>Epílogo, primera parte: <em>_**Sábado (**__o mejor dicho: Familia~ Familia… __¡Familia!__**)**_

Había transcurrido una semana desde el incidente ocurrido en Oujo y Sena, al fin, iba a ser dado de alta.

Sin embargo, y desde el día siguiente a su llegada al hospital, el running back se dio cuenta de que su estadía no diferiría de su vida normal (excepto por las prácticas de Football y el entrenamiento diario. Ejem… detalles, detalles…)

Y es que dicen que en los hospitales la gente internada debe descansar, ¿cierto? Bueno, en el caso del castaño ese no fue así. Nop. No lo fue.

Al día siguiente de su hospitalización, ni bien había empezado la hora de visitas, Sena fue despertado por una histérica, preocupada e increíblemente aterradora Mihae Kobayakawa (la madre de Sena, venga) que, recién volviendo de su viaje y ni bien despertó a su hijo lo bombardeó con preguntas y reclamos. Su padre, rezagado en la puerta, sólo lo saludó con la mano y un "¿cómo te encuentras?", típico de su carácter tranquilo.

Tras la aparición de Oka, la espeluznante jefa de las enfermeras (a quién Sena no sabía si estarle agradecido o no, ya que siempre recibía comentarios raros de su parte tras calmar la situación) su madre fue capaz de respirar y resumir todas sus preocupaciones (para preocupación de Sena) en una simple pregunta.

-¿Es atractivo al menos?-

-¡M-mamá!-

Y así, señores, comenzamos con el divertido fin de semana de Sena.

-Venga, ya lo sé todo-

-P-p-pero… c-c-c-co- ¿cómo…?-

-Ese chico rubio, capitán de tu equipo de Football americano… ¿Hiro-kun? ¿Hiigashi?-

-Hiruma, querida-

-¡Él! ¡Hiruma-kun! Vaya chico tan agradable y considerado…-

Miles de gotitas recorrieron el cuerpo de Sena en ese momento "_¿Hiruma-kun? ¿Considerado? ¡¿Qué clase de mentiras les dijo a mis padres?!_"

-E-este… no es cómo crees…-

-Está bien, hijo-

Tras esa frase, una mano se posó en su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos-

-¿Papá…?-

-Sea como sea. Nos alegra que estés bien-

Su madre, ya totalmente calmada, tomó las manos de su hijo entre las suyas.

-También…- mordiéndose el labio, nerviosa- también, cuando te den el alta, nos gustaría hablar con ese joven. Hay… hay algo de lo que queremos hablar con él. Y contigo…-

La mirada que le dirigió su madre dejó a Sena confundido. ¿Qué sería eso tan importante que necesitasen hablar con Shin-san?

-¿Lo traerás a casa cuando te den el alta, verdad?-

Añadió su padre, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Shuuma Kobayakawa era un hombre callado y de bajo perfil, pero siempre era alguien que enfrentaba las situaciones de frente.

Misma razón que extrañó a Sena, el cual en ningún momento pudo conectar su mirada con su padre, ni una sola vez.

Algo extraño pasaba con ellos, pero el castaño no sabía definir el qué…

Al dejarle (prometiendo volver al día siguiente) Sena se quedó en la habitación pensando el qué podría ser lo que le estaban ocultando.

Oh, él no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le esperaba.

… …

-Shin-sa―-

-Sena, llámame por mi nombre, ¿recuerdas?-

-A-a-ah…-

Y un adorable sonrojo cubrió su rostro al momento que se puso a tartamudear.

-Sei…Seijuurou…_kun_-

-Sólo Seijuurou-

-Sí, uhm… S-Seijuurou…_kun_-

El mencionado soltó una ligero sonido, similar (aunque de forma muy ínfima) a una risita. En serio, ¿tenía que ser siempre tan adorable?

Ya había llegado finalmente el día en el que a Sena le darían el tan ansiado alta médico, más aún con la semana que…

Uh…

Sena no quería recordarlo (en serio, _en serio_ que no quería).

Estaba seguro de que de aquí hasta el día que se muriese, el pequeño nunca más sería capaz de mirar a la cara a Oka-san (ustedes saben, la jefa de las enfermeras que da miedo) sin sentir vergüenza por el incidente ocurrido hace 2 días con sus compañeros de Deimon.

"_Y con Riku, Takami-san y Sakuraba-san… Y con Mizumachi y Kakei-san… y con Akaba-san y Kotarou-san… y con __**Agon-san**_" (en serio, ¡¿cómo demonios llegó Agon-san a parar allí?!).

Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral al acordarse de dicho incidente, alarmando a su acompañante.

-¿Estás bien, Sena?-

-S-si, no se preocupe-

-_Tutéame_, Sena-

-A-ah, perdón…-

Sonrojo de parte del bajito y desviación de su mirada.

****Grasp** ****_**Hold**_******

- ¿Ah? ¿Shi– Seijuurou-kun?-

-No va a pasar nada malo. Tranquilo-

Una sonrisa contenta se expandió por la cara de Sena al sentir el fuerte y seguro agarre que su ahora novio, _para estupefacción de varios y horror de algunos _(como Riku. Y Sena se hacía una idea de dónde se enteró) ejerció en una de sus manos.

¿Qué importaba que el agarre fuese un poco doloroso? Siendo como era el linebacker, Sena sabía que se estaba esforzando por él y eso llenaba su corazón de alegría.

-¿E-en verdad no es una molestia para ust– para ti el ir a mi casa?-

El agarre se volvió un poco, sólo un poco más apretado pero contrario a lo que cualquiera (que no conociese al de Oujo) pensase, eso sirvió para calmar al running back.

-Por el contrario, es una perfecta oportunidad para aclararle a tus padres el tipo de relación que quiero llevar contigo-

-Y-ya veo…-

Incluso cuando el mismo oji-azul lo dijese, a Sena no terminaba de entrarle en la cabeza que estuviesen juntos.

-Y también, sobra decir con respecto a nuestra relación, que deseo que esta sea tan larga como sea posible-

Ante estas palabras, el corazón del castaño dio un agradable vuelco.

Cierto, la situación era surreal e inverosímil.

Pero eso no quiere decir que a Sena no le guste lo que está sucediendo. Todo lo contrario, de hecho.

-Hemos llegado-

El conductor del taxi en el que iban anunció a ambos jóvenes, rompiendo su burbuja y trayéndolos a la realidad.

Era hora de que Shin Seijuurou conociese a sus futuros suegros.

… …

Al otro lado de la ciudad, más concretamente en una casa residencial (que bien podría pasar como una mansión occidental) se encontraba una pareja conversando con aparente tranquilidad en una de las muchas habitaciones del lugar.

-Querido, ¿has visto a Seijuurou?-

La delicada y armoniosa voz, perteneciente a una mujer que (en apariencia) recién comenzaba a llegar a la treintena, cabellos azul marino y ojos de color negro, sentada graciosa y elegantemente en el sillón de aquella habitación se dejó oír en todo el lugar de forma delicada, llamando la atención de su acompañante.

-No desde esta mañana-

La respuesta tosca y parca (que a cualquiera hubiese agitado) pareció satisfacer a la mujer la cual sacó un pequeño tejido de lana desde un bolso y comenzó a trabajar en el, llamando ligeramente la atención de su acompañante.

-¿Tejido? Pensé que se te daba mal. Además, la última vez que lo hiciste fue cuando me dijiste que los gemelos venían en… -

Tras caer en cuenta de la posible respuesta el hombre de la habitación guardó silencio y comenzó a analizar la "situación".

Misma que estaba muy alejada de la realidad, fue el pensamiento que la mujer tuvo y que se sintió en la obligación de aclarar.

-¿No puede una mujer ponerse a tejer sin razón aparente? De cualquier manera **no**. No es lo que tú crees-

Terminó de hablar con un tono cantarín que terminó confundiendo aún más al hombre.

-Digamos- tono juguetón -que una madre _sabe_ cuando está por convertirse en abuela-

Terminó de decir, feliz como ella sola.

Si se dio cuenta de lo que su "querido" hacía y del ruido que producía ella bien daba a entender que no le interesaba en absoluto.

El hombre allí presente, por otro lado…

-¿Aló? Sí. Sí, he dicho que preparen el auto, _ahora_. Sí, ya he avisado a Seijuurou. La dirección estará en manos del conductor para cuando lleguen a él… No. No me importa que tan lejos esté, quiero que mi hijo y a "_esa_" en un máximo de una hora o sino…-

Y mientras su esposo refunfuñaba la hermosa mujer seguía ensimismada en su tarea, tarareando cualquier "nana" que se supiese (¿sólo para practicar, eh?) porque ella ya lo sabía.

De hecho, ella bien podría decir que a estas alturas que lo sabía absolutamente _todo_.

¿Que cómo se había ella enterado? Ah… sin la ayuda de ningún tercero, eso ella lo podía asegurar.

Y es que después de todo el hecho de que ella tuviese "dones especiales" tenía ventajas que no sólo sus clientes podían usar, ¿no?

Porque ser una reconocida clarividente es algo a veces _maravilloso_.

… …

Cuando Sena llegó a su casa (pagando lo correspondiente al taxista y mientras esperaba a que Shin sacase sus cosas del maletero) él supo que lo que sea que fuese a pasar no iba a acabar bien.

Y no, no era por el hecho de ver a sus padres afuera de la casa, mirándolos a él y a su novio de forma expectante y nerviosa.

Tampoco lo era por el hecho de que, al voltear a ver al oji-azul (esperando inconscientemente y en respuesta una mirada conciliadora) se encontrase con sus ojos llenos de tal nivel de preocupación que seriamente comenzase a dudar de su bienestar personal.

Lo que causó ese sentir en el de Deimon fue, por vez primera en su vida, _sus tripas_.

En el momento que todo procesó correctamente por su cabeza, el castaño se vio a si mismo seguramente envuelto en los brazos del linebacker, apoyándose en él y sintiendo uno de los mareos más fuertes que hasta la fecha haya sentido (y ojo, que se ha mareado y desvanecido en varios partidos a causa de la fatiga).

Confundido, Sena notaba como el escenario alrededor suyo cambiaba. Luego de fuese depositado en el sillón de la sala de su casa y que, transcurridos unos segundos, sintiese algo frío posándose en su frente (aliviando gratamente su mareo).

Seguido a eso, el castaño sintió como la parte superior de su cuerpo era levantada ligeramente para luego ser colocado con cuidado sobre algo cálido y blandito (y curiosamente familiar).

Finalmente terminó escuchando murmullos casi imperceptibles y arrulladores durante el instante que decidió darle a su cansado cerebro para que este descansase.

Lo cual, todo sea dicho, no duró más de un cuarto de hora.

Transcurrido ese tiempo Sena procedió a abrir con calma sus ojos, enfocando de manera lenta y calmada su vista para poder ver bien lo que encontrase delante suyo y encontrándose de cara con alguien a quien él sinceramente no se esperaba.

-Hey… ¿cómo te encuentras?-

-… ¿Papá?-

… …

A algunos cientos de metros del lugar, en el mini super Son-Son, Kobayakawa Mihae se encontraba expectante a cualquier movimiento que realizase su acompañante

¿Y por qué no decirlo? También se sentía curiosa.

En un principio ella pensó que el joven (y apuesto) _novio de su hijo_ era simplemente alguien tímido y reservado pero ahora, uh…

Es que no podía, ¡simplemente no podía aquel silencio incómodo un segundo más!

-¿J-joven Shin? ¿Hay algo que necesite decirme?-

Al formular la pregunta su agudo sentido de la visión notó como el cuerpo del adolescente se tensaba.

-… Honestamente sí, hay algo- la dama notó el titubeo en la voz del peli-azul, cosa que extrañamente halló adorable- pero de ser posible, me gustaría que tanto su esposo como Kobayakawa-kun estuviesen presentes-

-¿Kobayakawa-kun?- Los hombros del joven se pusieron más rígidos (de ser eso posible) cosa que ya para ese momento comenzaba a divertir a la señora Kobayakawa.

"_Awww… si tuviese mala actitud, este chico sería verdaderamente todo un tsundere*_" fue lo que pensó Mihae al verlo apretar los labios, nervioso, mientras trataba de contener su risa.

-Perdone. Es sólo que… no sé como referirme a su hijo en este tipo de situación-

La tensión que Mihae sentía hace sólo un par de minutos se disipó en ese mismo instante al escuchar esa declaración.

Realmente, todo para ella había quedado claro ahora.

-*_Giggle*_ Sena está bien, joven Shin- poniendo una mano sobre uno de los rígidos hombros del peli azul- sólo Sena, las formalidades no se usan entre miembros de la familia-

Al soltar el hombro del joven y continuar caminando, sin embargo, la madre de Sena se dio cuenta de que su compañero (y acarreador de bolsas. Lo admitía, estaba siendo una aprovechada) no seguía a su lado.

Por lo mismo volteó a verle, hallándolo inmóvil y plantado al suelo, con el asombro desbordando de cada fibra y poro de su adolescente (aunque varonil y bien formado) cuerpo.

Especialmente en su rostro, cosa que a la castaña le alegraba (porque esa inexpresividad facial no era normal en un estudiante de preparatoria. Nop, definitivamente no lo era).

Con esto presente, y ya sin poderse contener, la mujer se largó a reír en mitad en plena avenida, no importándole realmente las miradas que las personas le dirigían.

¡Pero es que vamos! Qué persona más adorable y transparente resultaba ser este Shin Seijuurou una vez sabías comprender el funcionamiento de su mente. Sena eligió bien…

-No le… entiendo. ¿Es esto una broma?-

Ya recuperado, el oji azul frunció ligeramente el seño y se dirigió hacia su… su… bueno. Él ya no sabía. Él comenzaba a creer que la madre de su novio sería su futura _suegra_ pero ahora…

-… Oh. ¡Oh no! Perdona mi actitud- ya recuperada, la mujer realizó una reverencia hacia la dirección del linebacker, en su rostro aún se observaba la alegre sonrisa bailando en sus labios aunque ahora se notaba algo arrepentida por la confusión que había provocado en el joven- por favor no lo tomes a mal… -

-Es sólo que me alegra la idea de cómo serán los nietos que tú y Sena nos darán-

… Momento. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo la señora?

-¡! Oh no…- la expresión risueña que adornaba el rostro de la mujer desapareció al segundo después de ser dicha esa frase, siendo esta sustituida por el pánico, el horror y la preocupación en su rostro de mediana edad.

Shin, por otro lado, se quedó nuevamente shockeado y plantado en el lugar, incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa hasta que pudiese procesar la información recién recibida.

Kobayakawa Mihae deseó, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, el que el peli azul _volviese_ _a tomar la situación como una broma_, que le restase importancia y que siguiese caminando (hasta que la tomase por loca, ¡cualquier cosa menos esta situación, en serio!).

Pero el brillo en esos ojos hizo que la esperanza le abandonase.

Oh Dios. La había _jodido_.

5 segundos después de esa micro reacción fueron suficientes. Su compañero de compras no necesitó más palabras (no de ella, al menos) y se decidió a abandonarla en el lugar. A una velocidad que bien podría poner a cualquier auto en vergüenza, cabe destacar.

Y así, maldiciendo internamente su estupidez y falta de cuidado, es que salió ella a perseguirlo. Si, poniéndose en vergüenza de nuevo ante los curiosos transeúntes que en ese momento estaban allí.

Las cosas no pintaban bien. Las cosas no pintaban _nada_ bien.

Y considerando el auto de estilo occidental que paró delante de ella en ese preciso momento…

… Digamos que ahora las cosas pintaban de todo, menos bien.

… …

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?-

-Sí, gracias-

De nuevo en la residencia Kobayakawa, más concretamente en la sala de estar, es que tanto padre como hijo se encontraban en un incómodo silencio.

-No es nuestra intención el que vuelvas al hospital así que de ahora en adelante sólo tómate las cosas con más calma, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-

Mientras tomaba el té que su padre tenía preparado desde antes que se despertase Sena pensaba.

Y pensaba…

_Y pensaba…_

… Bueno, mentía. Pero de que lo intentó, pues lo hizo.

-Sena, hijo…-

Comenzó a hablar el hombre de la casa en un tono que a Sena le recordó vagamente lo ocurrido hace una semana en el hospital.

-Tú, bueno… no lo he dicho muchas veces pero… pero quiero que sepas que tu madre y yo te amamos-

Sena escupió su té, se sonrojó y se puse a toser. Todo al mismo mientras intentaba _tragar_ todo lo que se padre había dicho.

De la nada. Sin motivo aparente.

Algo no andaba bien (porque es que _¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué se supone que había sido eso?!)_

-Quizás no te hemos dado todos los lujos. Tampoco hemos sido los más expresivos a la hora de demostrártelo pero _te amamos…_-

El castaño, estupefacto aún, dejó la tasa (que de milagro cayó de sus manos y derecho al piso) sobre la mesita de la sala.

Cuando logró recomponerse un poco, Sena atinó a decir lo más inteligente que su cerebro pudo pensar.

-¿Qué… es lo que intentas decirme?-

… Lo cual fue sólo eso, sip.

-Tu madre muy probablemente se enfade conmigo por lo que voy a hacer ahora, pero…- Shuuma se acercó lentamente a su hijo, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del mismo y…

Y en todo ese tiempo, no.

En todo lo que llevaba de _consciente_ dentro de este mundo y a lo largo de toda su joven vida Sena nunca se esperó que lo que sucediera a continuación _siquiera _le llegase a ocurrir algún día-

-Sena, hijo. Nosotros– -

-_¡ ¡SENA! !_

Tras ese estridente grito, apareció delante de ellos en la sala un manchón blanco y azulado. Transcurrido un mísero segundo desde la intromisión dicho manchón (ahora reconocido como Shin Seijuurou de los Oujo White Knight) se ubicó delante del pequeño de Deimon, aproximándose de tal forma que por un instante a Sena se le olvidó el concepto de "espacio vital" y…

Y le bajó los pantalones y su ropa interior de un tirón, para espanto y vergüenza de ambos Kobayakawa.

Bastaron un par de segundos más (y un minucioso examen a la virilidad del Devil Bat) para que el silencio fuese roto por la misma persona que lo formó.

-No lo entiendo… todo lo que puedo ver es tu miembro…- más que dirigirse a ambos dueños de casa, el peli azul parecía estar ensimismado y pensando en voz alta- entonces… ¿por qué tu madre dijo algo como "futuros nietos"?-

**_CRASH**_

Antes de conectar miradas con su pequeño y adorable novio, sin embargo, el linebacker terminó de cara en el suelo, aturdido y sangrante.

¿El por qué, se preguntarán? Bueno.

Todo fue a causa de lo que hasta hace segundos era una bonita taza de té de cerámica siendo estrellada, _con fuerza_, en la cabeza del de Oujo.

-… Se resbaló mi mano. Lo siento, hijo-

Y el inminente culpable de tal escena terminó diciendo estas palabras.

El hombre de la casa se encogió de hombros _como si la cosa no hubiese sido con él_ y Sena, ya demasiado sobrepasado con la situación, terminó mirando a su padre como queriéndole decir "_¡¿qué carajos pasa contigo?!_"

Antes de que explotase en justificada indignación, sin embargo, Sena fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada con fuerza.

"_¿Y ahora qué?_" Pensó Sena mientras su padre fue a atender a la puerta.

Abriéndola, siendo brutalmente empujado por un robusto hombre enfundado en un traje negro.

Lo que los habitantes conscientes de esa casa alcanzaron a registrar en sus cabezas, momentos después y cuando las cosas se habían medio calmado, fue que los maniataron y vendaron, los empujaron hasta tirarlos a la parte trasera de un auto (junto con el inconsciente peli azul) y los llevaron a quien sabría dónde.

En ese instante, Sena aprendió a no tentar a su suerte nuevamente (aunque con Hiruma de capitán de equipo y para esas alturas, el debería estar más que consciente de este hecho).

… …

-Aún no llegan… ¿qué es lo que les está retrasando tanto?-

Dando la, quizás, enésima vuelta en la habitación en los últimos minutos es que Shin padre terminó exclamando, impaciente.

Se le comenzaba a acabar la paciencia.

-Cálmate por favor, querido. Ellos llegarán en menos de lo que te imaginas-

Su esposa, por otro lado y contrastando el ánimo de su marido, se encontraba retozando tranquilamente y tomando té de su finísima taza de porcelana, sentada en un sillón de la era victoriana y con una agradable sonrisa adornando su faz, totalmente relajada.

-Eh… disculpe usted…-

-¡Oh, cielo santo! Perdone usted mi descortesía, ¿cuántos terrones de azúcar quería en su té?-

Y metida entre ambos, con todo el embrollo ocurriendo, se encontraba Kobayakawa Mihae sentada en otro sillón de estilo victoriano delante de la hermosa anfitriona y totalmente imposibilitada para poder escapar (como bien podía mostrar su tobillo, encadenado a una bola de acero y todo) y absolutamente impactada por lo surreal de la situación.

¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo aquí?

-No, si yo lo que quería preguntar era…-

De igual manera, la mujer terminó echando 3 terrones de azúcar a su earl grey saborizado con frutos del bosque.

Resignándose a lo peculiar de su situación actual, y mientras esperaba que la situación se asentase bien en su cabeza, la castaña optó por tomar nota de los pequeños detalles que veía a su alrededor.

Como la mansión en la que fue confinada y secuestrada. Punto número uno

Punto número dos, que la residencia en si sea de la familia de su pronto-a-ser yerno, lo cual le impactó bastante. El joven Shin tiene un aire tan natural y sencillo, es difícil imaginárselo como todo un "señorito".

Punto número tres, uno de sus (futuros) consuegros, específicamente el varón y desde el momento en el que la trajeron allí, no paraba de lanzarle horribles miradas iracundas y cargadas de desprecio. De hecho, y si "las miradas matasen" como bien dice el dicho, Mihae estaba segura de que ahora mismo ella debería estar tirada en esa alfombra de apariencia obscenamente cara, muerta y humedeciéndola con su humilde y plebeya sangre.

La castaña _no estaba feliz_ con este punto. No. Nop. Niet. Nein.

Punto número cuatro, su clarividente favorita (y hermosa mujer que acababa de servirle el té) resultó ser la madre del novio de su hijo.

¡En verdad que no se lo podía creer! ¡¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que algo como eso llegase a ocurrir?!

¡Incluso era más hermosa en persona que en televisión! Su Sena merecía ir al reino de los dioses, en serio. Si su hijo tenía tan buen ojo para…

Er… *_cough_* continuando…

Punto número cinco y final, y ya que simplemente la llevaron allí en calidad de un vulgar bulto, la castaña de edad madura pudo ver en el camino hasta allí cosas.

Cosas peligrosas…

Cosas como katanas largas y cortas; como lanzas y espadas de aparente origen europeo; como rifles de asalto y pistolas de esas que salen en las películas de acción y de espías que tanto le gustan a su marido (aunque este lo niegue); cosas como bazookas y lanzallamas…

Ya ustedes entienden.

Inesperadamente, un sentimiento de empatía hacia su Sena y Mamori-chan se apoderó de su ser al ver las armas de fuego. Ella no entendió por qué, sólo que la empatía fue muy, muy fuerte.

Pero resumiendo y analizando todo, la señora Kobayakawa era capaz de concluir…

Que había sido secuestrada. Concretamente hablando, secuestrada por su pronta-a-ser _familia política_.

Añadiendo el hecho de que dicha familia política no efectuaba acciones enteramente legales o ya de pleno _derechamente buenas_ (asumía que esto era de parte del hombre de familia. Mihae era incapaz de pensar algo malo de su ídolo).

Recibiendo las horribles miradas que su casi consuegro le dirigía, Mihae estaba segura de que, aunque no supiese qué rayos hacía ella así, ella sabía que de alguna manera u otra la iban a castigar.

Y lo harían _severamente_ (a pesar de que, reitero, no sabía de qué o por qué o _qué diablos_).

Tras tomar un poco de su exótica bebida caliente, Kobayakawa Mihae lanzó un casi imperceptible suspiro al aire.

Si es que pudiese usar esto como consuelo, lo único bueno de la situación en la que se encontraba era que su familia estaba bien y a salvo en su casa. Mientras todo se mantuviese así, por ella todo perfecto.

*_Thud_* "_Oww…_"

-¿Sena? ¡¿Shuuma-san?!-

-¡¿Mamá/Mihae?!-

¡¿Qué significaba todo esto?!

-Señor, señora, hemos traído al joven Seijuurou como se nos ordenó-

De la nada, _realmente de la nada_, su familia apareció tras una de las muchas puertas de la habitación, maniatada y vendada y siendo tirada _sin ningún maldito tacto_ en la alfombra de la sala.

Su (futuro) yerno, por otro lado, fue depositado con cuidado en un sillón contiguo al suyo. Los hombres que realizaron todo esto (todos altos, fornidos, y con la cara fea) desaparecieron tras una puerta al haber realizado su tarea.

Dejando a un Shuuma y un Sena desorientados, aún maniatados y vendados en la alfombra.

A un Shin padre y una Mihae sin habla y en shock a causa de la situación (shock de rabia y shock en su estado más puto, respectivamente hablando).

A Shin madre con una mano en su frente, negando reiteradas veces a causa de la situación.

Y por último a Shin hijo, aún inconsciente a causa del golpazo antes recibido.

-¡Ch-chicos, esperen! ¡Enseguida iré con ustedes y– ¡wah! !-

Esa, amigo lector, fue Kobayakawa Mihae cayendo de cara a la (por suerte) mullida alfombra de la sala.

¿No notó nadie la vena en la frente de Shin padre?

-¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien por allí? … ¡¿Mamá?!-

-¡Querida, ¿todo bien por tu lado?!-

Esos, amigo lector, fueron el resto de los Kobayakawa, absolutamente mortificados y preocupados por la única mujer de su clan.

¿En serio nadie lo ha notado? ¿No? Si incluso la vena se agrandó tras lo que se dijo recién y todo.

-Seijuurou, amor, tu pareja está totalmente a merced de la ira de tu padre, querido. Como no despiertes en los próximos segundos…-

Por último esa, amigo lector, fue Shin madre. Tratando de despertar a su hijo (sin éxito, por desgracia) y de salvaguardar la situación… sin frutos, sip.

Y bueno, si nadie notó la ira de Shin padre eso realmente ya no importaba porque…

-**¡ ¡ Y MÁS ENCIMA ESTA MUJERZUELA TIENE UNA FAMILIA A LA QUE LE ES INFIEL! ! ¡SEIJUUROU! ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!**-

El silencio que se produjo tras ese grito reverberó por un instante, mismo que segundos después fue roto por las mujeres de la habitación.

-*_CRASH_* Cariño, creo que ya ha sido suficiente-

-*_CRASH_* *_THUD_* ¡Óigame usted! ¡A mí nadie, ¿me oye bien? _NADIE _me trata como a una cualquiera, GROSERO!-

-… Oww…-

Shin padre fue bastante hábil, eso había que reconocérselo en el momento que hábilmente esquivó la finísima taza de porcelana que iba dirigida a su cabeza (de parte de nadie otra que la hermosa mujer).

… Pero suertudo no era. No con ese durísimo adorno de mesa estrellándose en sus partes nobles mientras esquivaba el otro artefacto.

… De parte de Kobayakawa Mihae (y que lo sepan todos, ella ni siquiera apuntó a esa zona).

De sobra está decir, tras el incidente recién acontecido el patriarca de clan Shin terminó en el suelo cual saco de papas.

-…N-nng… ¿Qué ha–? ¡¿Sena?!-

Positivamente hablando de la situación, al menos Shin hijo al fin despertó tras todo el alboroto que armó su padre.

… …

-Lamentamos mucho lo antes ocurrido-

Dos de los tres Shin que se encontraban en esa sala en ese momento hicieron una reverencia, para horror de la servidumbre y desagrado del jefe de familia.

-*_Whisper_* Tú también discúlpate, Shin-san, si no quieres que se repita lo de año nuevo-

La piel del estoico hombre palideció ligeramente al oír el susurro de su mujer.

-… Lamentamos… lo ocurrido…-

Uno o dos de los sirvientes de la familia Shin colapsaron y se desmayaron al escuchar a su jefe pedir perdón. El resto, aparentemente más astuto, realizó el dogeza* a la familia Kobayakawa mientras gritaban al unísono "¡por favor perdónenos!", para vergüenza de estos.

Y para vergüenza /bochorno de todos los implicados allí presentes _menos_ Shin padre, que aún en su arranque de ira casi los vapulea salvajemente por "_ser unos ineptos_". Palabras textuales.

L os empleados después agradecerían la asistencia de su señora, y la presencia de los (recién sabido por ellos) invitados, de eso no había duda.

Por ende (y por el momento), huyeron.

El silencio que se formó en la sala era incómodo por parte de los Kobayakawa, los cuales no sabían en donde esconderse/huir ni qué hacer/decir/pensar en ese momento.

Por parte de la familia Shin, y viendo que ni su hijo ni su marido tenían la disposición para salvaguardar la situación y cortar la tensión que se había formado en el aire, fue que Shin madre se decidió a iniciar (lo que ella deseaba que fuese) una plática amena.

-… Bien entonces, ¿gustan pasar a tomar asiento a los sillones y a tomar una merienda? Sería una pena que se desperdiciasen los bocadillos que mandé a preparar para esta velada-

Aún algo aturdidos por lo extraño de la situación, los Kobayakawa optaron por acatar la orden/sugerencia de la mujer obedientemente.

Sin saber cómo, tanto la vajilla como el inmueble fue cambiado aparte de hallarse varios y sabrosos pastelillos, tazas de té humeantes en dicha nueva vajilla. Galletas de varios olores y colores y sabores y un largo etc.

Había ahora 1 sillón individual y 2 sillones donde cómodamente cabían 2 personas, mínimo. También, sin saber como de parte de los Kobayakawa.

Shin padre y Shin madre tomaron uno de los sillones grandes, los padres de Sena tomaron el otro sillón grande, quedando ambos adolescentes de pie.

-Esto…-

-Siéntate. Yo me quedaré de pie-

-¿Qué? P-pero–-

La interacción entre ambos jóvenes causó extrañeza en Shin padre, el cual entornó la mirada. El resto de los adultos miraban la escena entre entretenidos (esta era la peli azul) y abochornados (estos eran los Kobayakawa).

-¿Está seguro de–?-

-_Sena_, recuerda lo que hablamos hace unas horas-

-Eh– uh– ah… p-perdón…-

-Toma asiento-

-S-sí…-

Y Sena se sentó, siendo acompañado por el de Oujo a uno de sus costados casi en el acto.

-Seijuurou, ¿qué ha sido todo es–?-

-Bie~n. Es hora de iniciar con esta improvisada reunión, ¿hay algo que les gustaría saber antes de comenzar a charlar?-

Fue Shin madre la que interrumpió a su marido y, dirigiéndose hacia sus invitados, comenzó lo que sería una de las situaciones más vergonzosas en la vida del joven castaño y de aquí hasta que se muriese.

Las cuales eran muchas, considerando su caótico año en la preparatoria de Deimon.

El padre de Sena, acomodando sus gafas, comenzó la (más que segura) incómoda conversación que todos sabían, estaba por desatarse.

-Bueno… mi nombre es Kobayakawa Shuuma, esta de aquí es mi esposa, Kobayakawa Mihae y finalmente mi hijo, Kobayakawa Sena. Mi primera duda sería… ¿quiénes son ustedes, exactamente?-

-¡Oh Dios! Por favor perdonen nuestra descortesía, que vergüenza. Mi nombre es Shin Yuri. Mi esposo, Shin Seichiirou y mi hijo, Shin Seijuurou, aunque a estas alturas se sobre entiende que a él ya le conocen. Es un placer conocerles-

-Habla por tu parte…-

-¡Querido!-

-No se preocupe por eso, no nos molesta-

-Por favor no hables por mí, Mihae-

-¡Shuuma-san!-

La mirada del pelinegro de lentes se endureció un poco, tornándose peligrosamente seria de un momento a otro.

-¿Qué fue lo que les hicimos para que nos _secuestrasen_ y _nos maltratasen_ así?-

Los ojos del otro pelinegro también se endurecieron, sosteniéndole la mirada y comenzando un breve duelo silencioso entre ellos.

-Mis hombres trajeron a la mujer que en ese momento se encontraba con Seijuurou, suponiendo que esa sería su pareja-

Sena, el cual se había mantenido fuera de la discusión y se encontraba pacíficamente consumiendo las delicias que se le ofrecieron de repente sintió sed, tomando la taza de té para aliviar su garganta con el caliente líquido.

Justo en el momento en el que Shin padre comenzó a hablar y decir esas cosas.

Sí. Asumen bien. Se ahogó de manera monumental al escuchar a su futuro _suegro_ decir tales palabras.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Sus padres no lo notaron, muy metidos en su propia estupefacción como para ver lo azul que se ponía o como se agarraba del cuello y golpeaba su pecho, desesperado.

Por suerte su novio estaba allí y, como es ya es costumbre en él, se encontraba atento a lo que su pequeña pareja hacía, ayudándole y dándole "ligeras" (fortísimas) palmadas en la espalda y arreglando la postura del más joven, el cual se había encorvado para que lo que fuese que se había quedado atascado en su esófago se fuese de allí.

A Sena le dolió más la ayuda brindada que el atasque en sí (pobre…)

Los padres de Seijuurou, por otro lado, tomaban nota mental de cada acción que realizaba su hijo (aunque por diversos motivos).

-¡¿De qué está hablando?!-

-¡Oiga usted! ¡No le permito que le falte es respeto a mi esposa de esta manera! ¿Me está escuchando?-

-¡¿Pero cómo se le ocurre–?!-

-¡No tiene ningún fundamento–!-

-¡Sena/hijo, di algo!-

Y allí estaba el pobre, siendo el centro de atención y sin saber realmente el qué decir.

Sus manos, que hasta hace escasos segundos descansaban tranquilamente sobre su regazo, comenzaron a sudar y a temblar. Al mismo tiempo, un incómodo nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta.

"_¿Q-qué debería decir? Oh Dios, ¡¿qué hago ahora?! ¿Qué hago, qué hago, qué ha_–_?_"

Una mano se posó en su hombro por lo que, sólo por mero instinto, levantó la mirada hacia su mucho más serio de lo normal (sí, Sena _puede_ identificar las distintas emociones en el rostro de su novio) linebacker, el cual dirigía su rostro hacia sus padres.

-Padre, Madre, señor y señora Kobayakawa-su mano abandonó el hombro del castaño-por favor discúlpenme-

Acto seguido, realizó una profunda referencia (para sorpresa de todos allí).

-En especial a ti, Kobayakawa Sena-ahora mirando al más joven

-Aún y estando en el hospital-su expresión se ensombreció al decir esto último-has sido capaz de aclarar la situación en su totalidad con tus padres de manera satisfactoria. Yo, por el contrario…-

-¡No, Shin-san! ¡S-si en parte no es tan así! I-incluso fui ayudado por las circunstancias, ¡s-sólo ha transcurrido una semana…!-

Sena, sorprendido e incómodo por la actitud que Shin hijo estaba tomando se levantó del inmueble y lo encaró, moviendo las manos de manera nerviosa y frenética y con un salvaje sonrojo cubriendo su cara.

Típica Sena actitud, pues.

Los padres del running back miraban la escena nerviosos y algo avergonzados por todo en si, incapaces de brindarles a ambos jóvenes tan siquiera un poco de ayuda.

Y, con el tipo de miradas que les eran lanzadas a ratos de parte de los señores (el señor) Shin, bueno…

Como que muchas ganas no les quedaban de ayudarles (sí. Los dos son unos cobardes reconocidos).

-He sido un cobarde, Sena-

-¡N-no! ¡¿De qué está hablando?!-

"_¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan melodramático?!" _Pensó el castaño, exasperado.

En ese momento el de Oujo tomó las manos del running back entre las suyas y le lanzó _su mirada_, directo a los ojos del más joven.

Y así, de manera tan simple, el castaño fue efectivamente pacificado.

-No sólo tuviste el valor de decirle a tus padres sino que además me invitaste a tu casa (a tu hogar) para que nos pudiéramos conocer-la mirada brillante y el ligero rubor en Sena más la mirada imperturbable y la expresión seria en el rostro de Shin hijo le dieron a Mihae la sensación de estar viendo una telenovela.

-_¡Uwa~! ¡Es como ver "Betty la fea" de nuevo!-_

A juzgar por el estrangulado y pequeño gritito de júbilo que se escuchó antes de ese comentario, la castaña comprobó que no era la única que pensaba de esa manera.

"_¡Pero mi Sena y Betty no se parecen en nada!"_ pensó finalmente la mujer disgustada, haciendo puchero, cruzándose de brazos y casi armando una pataleta (dichosas aquellas personas, porque su esposo se encontraba allí).

Y hablando de…

Shuuma se encontraba en ese instante conteniendo a su esposa, ¿por qué? No le dio real importancia. Lo único importante para él era que, si su esposa hacía carita de puchero y cruzaba sus brazos de esa manera, es porque habría futuros posibles problemas. _Serios futuros posibles problemas_.

Lo curioso para el hombre era… bueno, el pelinegro de carácter afable lo descartaba. Era una tontería.

Ese presentimiento que le indicaba que habrían _muy serios problemas_ (siendo su esposa la causante o no) debía ser erróneo. Eso esperaba, por el bien de todos.

Seichiirou (Shin padre, recuerden) por otro lado tenía un temple aparentemente imperturbable, cosa que causara extrañeza en su esposa y que esta le mirase, preocupada.

A juzgar por lo blanco que estaban sus nudillos, Yuri (Shin madre) presentía que a su marido le quedaba o bien _ muy poca_, o _casi nada_ de paciencia y de autocontrol.

Volviendo con Sena y Shin…

Seh, ellos no presentaban muchos cambios. Ellos seguían en su mundo yupi.

No. Momento. Seijuurou (Shin hijo) comenzaba a salir del mundillo en el que dejó metido a Sena, mirando ahora de manera decidida a sus padres y agarrando de manera suave y firme a la vez al pequeño running back, les soltó "la bomba".

-Padre. Madre. Este es Kobayakawa Sena, mi… mi amante-

Silencio.

… Mmm, sip. El silencio continúa.

Por favor espere unos segundos mientras algunos cerebros terminan de reiniciarse y comienzan de nuevo con sus tareas habituales.

-_¡¿C-CÓMO?!_-

-… _¿Qué?_-

Muchas gracias por la espera, los cerebros de los Kobayakawa (menos Sena) y Shin padre han vuelto a estar operativos y funcionales, se agradece la paciencia.

-_¿A-a-a-amantes? _Digo… _¿amantes?_-

Mihae estaba tan roja que, si comparábamos, dejaría en vergüenza a cualquier tomate maduro, repitiendo la palabra una y mil veces en aparente estado de negación.

-… Lo castro. Juro por mi vida que _lo castro_-Shuuma… sí, él también se encontraba con la cara (y sus orejas) roja. Sí, bueno, aunque lo de él no era por _vergüenza_ precisamente (y esperemos que la enorme fuerza de Shin sea ventajosa en este caso… _esperemos_).

-Seijuurou, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?-

Habló Shin padre, contando internamente hasta un millón.

Porque él no entendía.

¡¿Cómo demonios?! Su hijo y el _pequeño enclenque, ¡ ¡ ¿ ¿AMANTES? ? ! !_

Sobre su _mafioso cadáver_.

… …

Lejos de allí, al otro lado de la ciudad (específicamente en la preparatoria Deimon) una manager y un quarter back fueron sacudidos por un feroz escalofrío desde sus pies a sus cabezas (siendo más notoria la reacción de la chica que la del demonio rubio, obviamente) para extrañeza del resto del equipo.

-¿Mamo-nee?-

-¿Ocurre algo, Mamori-san?

-… La integridad de Sena peligra-

-¿?-

Suzuna y Monta se miraron, extrañados, ante la reacción de Mamori que resultó ser tan repentina y espontánea.

El demonio, por otro lado…

-¿Sucede algo malo, Hiruma?-

-… La virginidad o la integridad del jodido bajito están en riesgo-

-… ¿Disculpa?-

Ante la pregunta de Kurita, tanto el center como el kicker miraron extrañados a su quarterback ante la respuesta que dio.

-Jodido carajo, _ambas _están en riesgo-

Ahora miraron sorprendidos como comenzaba a gruñir cual cerberos cuando alguien le quitaba sus juguetes.

-*Sonido de una AK-47 al ser disparada* ¡Como el maldito monstruo _atrofie a mi running back_ juro que le voy a llenar el jodido culo con plomo!-

2 de los 3 fundadores de los murciélagos malvados miraban ahora como al tercero del trío disparando a todos y a todo, maldiciendo ante cualquier cosa y mostrando de manera inequívoca cuán cabreado estaba por ende, luego de mirarse entre ellos extrañados, suspiraron resignados y prosiguieron a hacer lo que antes estaban haciendo.

… …

El castaño running back se encontraba mirando toda la situación, idiotizado, mientras seguía de pie al lado de… de…

Ya no sabía el cómo decirle a Sh– Seijuurou-kun.

Por un lado estaban sus padres: presas de la ira, la vergüenza, la estupefacción, y otras emociones que no alcanzaban a transmitirle con claridad debido a la (extrema) velocidad de sus balbuceos y sus palabras.

Por otro lado, y confirmando sus temores, se encontraban su _posible_ suegro y Shi– Seijuurou-kun, ambos parados el uno delante del otro (¿y cuándo había llegado Shin padre allí?) lanzándose feroces miradas para así hacer prevalecer su postura ante la del otro.

-Seijuurou. Como tu padre _te prohíbo_ continuar con esta estupidez, ¡piensa en nuestra descendencia!-

-Padre, no pienso retractarme. Kobayakawa Sena es la persona que he elegido como mi pareja definitiva y _no pienso_ dejarlo ir-

"_¡Hieee! ¿Y ahora qué hago?"_ Pensó Sena, y ya demasiado nervioso para seguir en pie, comenzó a tambalearse.

Sin embargo, y antes de que pudiese siquiera pensar en otra cosa, alguien se acercó sigilosamente a él y tomó su mano. Tomaron sus dos manos. De hecho, lo antes mencionado era porque eran 2 personas.

Y es que ante él aparecieron 2 pequeños niños (un niño y una niña). El pequeño dúo resultaron ser unos gemelos que comenzaron a jalar hacia abajo al castaño con la poca fuerza que podían con sus aparentes 6 años.

-Ne, _onee-chan_, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-¿Ah? Eh, sí. Bien…-

El pequeño que le preguntó eso era prácticamente un mini Seijuurou (cosa que hizo que Sena chillara por dentro debido a lo adorable de la imagen del niño). Mismo tono de piel, mismo color de pelo, mismos ojos color azul cobalto, sólo que más grandes y llenos de la curiosidad típica que todo niño tiene.

-*_Wham_* _Baka otouto_, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que _onii-san_ es _**onii-san**_?-

-Esto…-

Y ahora Sena miraba curioso la interacción entre ambos niños.

La damita era básicamente una pequeña muñequita. Piel blanca, pelo color negro azabache y un hermoso par de ónices por ojos (los cuales eran adorablemente grandes e igual de curiosos que los de su gemelo).

-Pero onee-chan, ¡su cara es demasiado _linda_! Ni papá, ni aniki ni ningún otro onii-san en la casa tienen una cara tan bonita, ¡tiene que ser una onee-chan!-

-¿P-perdona…?- Sena se sonrojó.

-¡Tonto! Onii-san no tiene pelotas de tenis como las onee-chan de la casa ni tiene naranjas como mamá o melones como Saeko nee-chan, ¡no hay manera de que sea una onee-chan!-

-…- El pobre running back para estas alturas ya estaba tirando vapor por las orejas de lo avergonzado que estaba.

Y si considerábamos que los pequeños lentamente comenzaban a atraer la atención de las demás personas que se encontraban allí… sí, el cerebro de Sena comenzaba a hacer cortocircuito ya.

Ahora, volviendo con los niños…

-¡Pero su cuerpo no tiene forma de 8 deforme!-

-*_Grabs_* ¡Whoa! Son redondas, ¡mira, son redondas como de nee-chan!-

-*_Grabs_* ¡Ja! ¿Qué con eso? Si tiene lo mismo que un nii-san adelante entonces es un nii-san-

-¡Mentira!-

-¡No miento! ¡Toca aquí!-

-*_Grabs_* E-es verdad…-

-¿Lo ves? Yo tenía la razón desde un principio, ¡así que ahora discúlpate!-

-Y-ya basta…-

Pobre pequeño y abusado Sena. Tanto fue lo que había sido manoseado que estaba que se ponía a llorar. ¿Sintiendo qué, exactamente? Eso ya ni él mismo lo sabía.

Pero una buena opción puede ser el dolor que hace unos minutos se había instalado en su bajo abdomen (que de cualquier manera no era ni un tercio a comparación con el dolor que sentía cuando lo tacleaban pero teniendo en cuenta que el dolor era continuo era bastante _considerable_).

Lo que el de Deimon no notó, sin embargo, fue el cómo sus rodillas comenzaron a tiritar. Se encontraba demasiado traumatizado con el acoso que había recibido de parte de un par de niños.

Pero descuiden, Shin hijo si se dio cuenta de ello.

Y, con lo hábil que es el linebacker para analizar la condición y el estado físico de una persona sólo mirando el cuerpo de esta por unos segundos, no le hizo falta sumar 2 más 2 para intuir lo que él debía hacer a continuación.

Antes de que llegara a donde se encontraba su castaño, sin embargo…

-Oye, nee-chan, sigo sin estar muy seguro…-

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Es que no estoy muy seguro de esto, pero, ¿lo rojo entre las piernas es de un onii-san o de una onee-chan?-

Y todos los presentes, quienes se encontraban a estas alturas prestando completa atención a los niños, se congelaron al escuchar al pequeño hablar.

Y continuaron congelados.

_Y continuaron congelados_.

Y con– no. Momento. Hay actividad cerebral de nuevo.

Y, como en una película de suspenso, todas las personas allí presentes (a excepción de Yuri, quien desviaba la mirada ligeramente apenada) dirigieron su mirada hacia la entrepierna del running back.

… Y notaron un líquido rojo oscuro el cual rápidamente manchaba el pantalón del joven, para el espanto de quienes presenciaban la escena.

Particularmente para el linebacker, quien no estaba feliz. Oh no, él estaba _blanco_ como su uniforme.

Y se espantó aún más, de hecho, cuando las rodillas de Sena decidieron ceder ante la presión física/psicológica/social/agregue-usted-aquí-lo-que-yo-olvidé, haciendo que este cayera de espaldas muy rápido, sin darle el tiempo necesario al mayor para atraparlo a tiempo (aunque sí para tropezarse y quedar encima del más pequeño, quedando en una muy, _muy fea_ posición).

Bueno, la caída del castaño pudo haber sido más fea si el sillón individual no hubiese seguido estando detrás del de Deimon, amortiguando su caída pero convirtiéndolo en el relleno de un emparedado entre su amante y el inmueble.

Cabe destacar.

El mueble quedó… sucio después de todo lo sucedido.

El mueble, que resultó ser uno de la época victoriana, de a lo menos 2 siglos de antigüedad. Quedó _muy sucio_, se recalca.

Ni Shin madre (quien lloriqueaba por el inmueble caído), ni Shin padre (que admiraba la surreal escena con su más elocuente cara de "¿qué mierdas?") se sentían felices ante toda la situación.

Aunque, bueno… como que a estas alturas de la situación, se infiere como _obvio_ el hecho de que _nadie_ en esa sala se encontraba feliz.

-Otouto… lo rojo entre las piernas es de una onee-chan-

Fue lo que susurró la pequeña tras el incómodo silencio que se instaló en el lugar.

-¡Ja!-

-¡Eso no significa _nada_! ¡Si sigue teniendo _eso_ entre piernas entonces es un onii-san!-

-¡Es una onee-san!-

-¡ ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! !-

Ante la mini pelea que se armó entre los gemelos, ese pequeño hilo de cordura y paciencia que tenía Shin padre terminó por romperse, haciendo que finalmente explotara y comenzara a rugir el patriarca de la familia Shin y silenciando a los niños, quienes terminaron refugiándose y escondiendo sus rostros en la falda de su madre.

-¿Sena?-

Murmuró gentilmente el linebacker mientras un derrotado (y ya largado a llorar) Sena se aferraba a las ropas del más alto con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mismo.

-Por favor haga que esta locura acabe, Shin-san, ¡por favor, que pare!-

Y mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su castaño para calmarlo Shin hijo, se vio incapaz de corregir al más joven por volver a tratarlo de manera formal e impersonal. A su vez, y viendo lo devastado que estaba su pareja en este momento hasta él, Shin Seijuurou, quien reconocía ser un absoluto y completo inepto social, sabía que lo mejor era dejar ese pequeño detalle egoísta y suyo para otra ocasión.

Lo importante ahora era que estuviera allí para Sena.

… …

-… Bien. Ahora partamos del comienzo-

Shin padre, notoriamente irritado por todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy, se encontraba de pie mirando a los Kobayakawa de manera impaciente y molesta. Si pudiésemos compararlo con cualquier otra escena, parecería como si un padre estuviera regañando a sus hijos, molesto por las consecuencias que acarrearon sus travesuras.

Y es que tras el vergonzoso incidente ocurrido hace algunos minutos el extravagante grupo de personas se cambiaron de lugar a una de las habitaciones que había en la residencia Shin.

Por lo mismo, nuestro chico de las piernas de oro se encontraba ahora mismo recostado en una cama tamaño queen size, con un gemelo abrazándolo por cada lado y con Shin hijo sentado en el borde de la cama, viéndolo con su expresión de novio preocupado (que Sena descubrió sólo hace una semana que existía). Ambos gemelos le metían cualquier tema de conversación para que le prestaran atención a una más que al otro. Sena estaba ya tan sobrepasado de todo que sólo siguió la corriente y les dio el amén a los niños.

Lo que no impedía que el castaño, siendo 100% honesto, terminara confundido a causa de las miradas de preocupación/admiración/curiosidad que ambos infantes le lanzaban.

A pocos metros y sentados en un sillón más contemporáneo (y menos _caro_, cabe añadir) se encontraban los señores Kobayakawa y, delante de estos, Shin padre se encontraba de pie en toda su altura, gloria y majestad, con sus brazos cruzados y con un aura que claramente decía "_¿y bien? Estoy esperando una explicación. __**Y más vale que sea buena**__"_.

-B-bueno… verá… este tema de conversación, umm…-

Comenzó a hablar Mihae, interrumpiéndose a sí misma y mirando a cualquier parte menos al hombre intimidante que se hallaba delante de ella.

-Este tema incluye a su hijo, el cual comenzó a desangrarse vergonzosa–-

-¡Desangrarse no es vergonzoso, es preocupante!-

Rugió Shuuma, interrumpiendo las palabras del oji negro y llamando la atención de los allí presentes.

-… Y siendo una situación tan preocupante y en vez de llevar a su hijo a un hospital, decidieron dejarlo a nuestro cuidado-

Siguió hablando el anfitrión de esa casa, omitiendo a propósito la interrupción anterior.

Pero Shuuma no había terminado ahí, no.

-¡Sería sencillo llevarlo a un hospital su supiésemos en dónde nos encontramos pero sus fantoches nos _secuestraron_ y nos trajeron a quién-sabe-dónde!-

-¡No le permito que hable así de mis subordinados y de cualquier manera ese no es el punto! ¡Hágase responsable de su familia!-

… Y así fue como ambos hombres de familia se rebajaron al nivel de un infante cosa que, en relación al verdadero por qué de la situación, no es para nada relevante.

Pero que presenciaremos igual y por pura diversión, sip (inserte sonrisa).

-¡No se atreva a venirme con "no te permito" aquí, señor! Fue USTED el primero en tocar a los seres queridos del otro aquí, ¡así que mejor preocúpese usted por _su familia_ primero!-

-¡Y lo haré! ¡De esa forma no me tendré que preocupar por mi hijo y porque este sea _seducido_ por _gente como su hijo_!-

-¡¿Quién rayos se cree?! ¡_MI HIJO_ fue el único seducido aquí! ¡Aparte del hecho que _tipos_ como su hijo fácilmente se aprovechan de adorables y saludables jóvenes como lo es mi pequeño Sena!-

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a ensuciar el buen nombre de Seijuurou?!-

-¡De la misma manera en la que usted _se atreve_ a tratar a Sena de _promiscuo_!-

-¡Eso es lo que es!-

-_¡ ¡Óyeme bien, pedazo de–! ! _***BAM***

***Bam* *BAM***

La manera agresiva en la que ambas mujeres pusieron las tazas en la mesa sumió en un silencio parco la habitación.

-Shuuma-san por favor compórtate, hay niños presentes-

-Querido, esa no es la manera de tratar a nuestro futuro yerno-

-¡¿Quién dijo que–?!-

Antes de que Shin padre siguiese con sus 5 minutos de histeria su esposa le lanzó _una mirada_ muy familiar para el de Deimon.

"_Es… ¡es como ver a Seijuurou-kun pero como una mujer!_" fue lo que Sena pensó. Y viendo el tipo de mirada apasionada y a la vez agresiva que Shin madre le lanzaba a Shin padre, misma mirada que el castaño acostumbraba a ver en su pareja cada vez que este estaba en el campo pues tenía motivos de sobra para pensar así.

-_Seichirou-kun_. ¿Serías tan gentil de disculparte con nuestros invitados por lo mal que los has tratado?-

La señora de la casa seguía con _su mirada_, fija en su marido y provocando que este tragase duro de manera casi imperceptible, con decenas de pequeñas gotitas de sudor corriendo por su nuca y cuello.

-*Gulp*… Lamento mi anterior comportamiento. E-espero que me disculpen-la mirada de su esposa _se intensificó_-… _por favor espero que me disculpen_-tras ver como su mujer sonreía lanzó un débil suspiro de alivio.

-Oh, no se preocupe. Usted no es el único, ¿verdad, _Shuuma-kun_?-

-¿De qué estás hablando? Yo lo único que hice fue–-la mirada intensa de Mihae _igualaba a la de Shin madre_-t-también lamento mucho lo ocurrido…-

-E-esto…-"_¡Esta situación da miedo!_"

Espantado por lo violenta que era la escena y tapándole los oídos a uno de los gemelos (con Shin tapándole los oídos al otro) se encontraba Sena sentado en la cama y ya más repuesto del shock cuyo motivo _aún desconocía_.

-¡Oh, Sena-kun! Es cierto, por un momento me había olvidado de ti. Ten-

Fue Shin madre la que dijo esto. Aparentemente ya desligada del conflicto antes desatado y acercándose al castaño, entregándole…

-Este… ¿señora…?-

-Sólo Yuri, cariño-

-Emm… sí… ¿Yuri-san?-

La caja _rosada_ de pastillas seguía en el aire (en manos de Shin madre, dada la incapacidad de Sena de adaptarse a la situación) con los gemelos habiendo salvado la virginidad de sus oídos y peleando para poder posicionarse en el costado disponible del castaño (dado que Shin hijo se hallaba seguramente ubicado en el otro costado).

-¿Dime?-

-Estas pastillas…-pronunció el castaño, con ligero temor a escuchar una respuesta que no le gustase-¿esas son pastillas para dolores _menstruales_?-

Sena era muchas cosas.

Era un cobarde (fuera del campo), un bajito, un flacucho y debilucho, si.

Pero en lo personal, él no se consideraba alguien _tonto_ (bueno, _no tanto_).

Así que Sena consideraba la situación porque, ¿qué hacía su (posible) futura suegra dándole pastillas para dolores _que no le correspondían_?

-Pues… sí. Lo son-

Y campante como ella sola la mujer le ofrece una radiante sonrisa.

-Actualmente son las pastillas de mi hija, pero ella tiene varias _cajas_ así que no creo que le moleste-

-N-no es eso lo que…-la cara de Sena estaba tan roja y caliente que alguien actualmente era muy capaz de _cocinar en ella_.

La alegre y expectante cara de Shin madre definitivamente no le ayudaba.

-Señora-tomando una gran, _gran_ bocanada de aire el castaño comenzó a hablar, haciendo que estas personas oyeran un poco de obviedad y sentido común en el lugar-soy un _**hombre**_. Un _chico_. Un _muchacho_, ¿es alguna especie de broma lo que me está haciendo ahora?-

La sonrisa que recibió Sena como respuesta, por algún motivo que desconocía, hizo que se le helara la sangre hasta lo impensable.

-Mmm…-el sonriente rostro de la mujer hizo que un corrientazo de energía recorriera la espalda del de Deimon.

El rostro de los padres de Sena se tornó blanco.

El de Sena también, de hecho.

Y los gemelos se miraron entre sí, ingenua e infantilmente felices.

Y Shin padre (que nadie supo cuándo o _cómo_), quien estaba tomando Whisky desde una copa de cristal _escupió_, tan dignamente como pudo (sí, no pudo mucho) lo que tenía en la boca.

La reacción de Shin hijo, en cambio, fue bastante… _peculiar_.

Primero; el linebacker se encontraba (tranquilo como sólo él puede, como siempre) acomodando y acolchando la almohada del pequeño castaño.

Segundo; tras oír la noticia su cara también palideció (aunque en menor escala que los Kobayakawa).

Tercero; instantes después su cara enrojeció, _violenta y escandalosamente_. También, sus manos comenzaron a _temblar_ (cosa que ni tras sus más intensos entrenamientos ocurrían), ya de forma violenta y comenzaron estas a sudar.

Al tercer punto súmenle el hecho de que intermitentemente volvía al punto dos y así.

Pero se preguntarán, ¿qué es lo que causó todo _esto_, cierto?

Pues fíjense que…

-Sena-kun, dulzura, lamento ser yo quien te diga esto, pero…-

-*Giggle* La verdad es que, biológicamente hablando, eres tanto un _nene_ como una _nena_…-

-O sea, bueno *light blush* decirte hombre _"hombre"_, pues… _lo eres_-

-_Aunque al mismo tiempo no lo eres_-

… …

En la preparatoria privada Deimon se notaba que ese día iba a ser como cualquier otro.

Es decir; el viento soplaba, los pajaritos cantaban y, a pesar de ser sábado por la mañana, los Devil Bats se encontraban entrenando de manera ardua como era costumbre en ellos.

O, siendo más honestos, se encontraban siendo explotados hasta la extenuación por su capitán y único quarterback en el equipo. Lo cual básicamente es lo mismo.

Aún así. Detalles, ya ven.

Y hablando de dicho joven, Hiruma Youichi se encontraba en ese momento sentado en el banquillo del equipo. Sentada a su lado se encontraba Anezaki Mamori, manager extraordinaria del equipo, escribiendo datos en una tablilla con notas y mirando de vez en cuando a los jugadores para asegurarse de que estuviesen bien físicamente y de que no decayera la moral.

A su derecha, y de pie, se encontraba Takekura "Musashi" Gen, la "magnum de las 60 yardas". A diferencia de Mamori, él analizaba críticamente a los jugadores en el campo, gritando sin pena ni miedo a quien se equivoque para que corrigiese cualquier error que estuviese cometiendo.

Ahora, volviendo con el rubio demoníaco, este se encontraba con su laptop en el regazo tecleando a una velocidad inhumana y con unos audífonos pequeños puestos en sus orejas. A ratos se le escapaban sonrisas maliciosas y carcajadas perversas, cosa que terminó por perturbar a la adicta por los pastelillos de crema.

-¿Musashi-kun? ¿Qué es lo que Hiruma-kun está…?-

-Lo más probable es que esté consiguiendo nuevo "material" para su libro. Nada de lo que preocuparse… _espero_-

Eso último fue dicho tan suavemente que la manager no sabe si lo imaginó o no. Prefirió creer que si lo imaginó y decidió ignorar a su insano compañero de aula para retomar lo que estaba haciendo.

O eso era lo que pretendía hacer cuando un ruido a su derecha (Hiruma) la desconcertó, haciéndole saltar en su asiento (el banco) por el susto causado.

Dicho ruido (el rubio) jadeó sonoramente, luego de eso se escuchó como si se estuviese estrangulando o ahogando con algo (posiblemente uno de sus chicles sin azúcar) y comenzó a toser con fuerza.

Era hasta divertido ver como el color de la cara del joven variaba del púrpura al blanco, pensó Mamori, por un momento hipnotizada por la escena. Pero cuando la cara del quarterback finalmente se decantó por el púrpura fue cuando la chica volvió en sí.

-¡Hiruma-kun! Oh Dios, levanta los brazos-mientras hablaba le daba suaves golpecitos y le sobaba la espalda-¡responde por favor, Hiruma-kun!-

Hiruma logró exitosamente escupir el chicle, sin embargo la escena causada por este había sido suficiente para llamar la atención del resto del equipo, el cual no sabía qué cara poner ante la situación.

¿Y eso que había en la cara de su demoníaco capitán era _estupefacción_?

-¿H-Hi-Hiruma? ¿Estás bien?-Kurita

-¿Fugo?-

-¿…Hiruma-san? ¿Qué…?- Monta

-¿Huh? ¿Huuh? ¡¿HUUUH?!-

-¿You-nii…?- Suzuna (con Taki girando detrás de ella con cara de impresión).

-…-Yukimitsu e Ichimaru, con los ojos abiertos como platos y sin palabras

Todas estas reacciones, en todo caso, pasaron absolutamente desapercibidas por el rubio el cual se quedó mirando hacia la nada, _shockeado_ más allá de lo posible.

La mente de dicho rubio trabajaba rápido, muy rápido, tanto que _dolía_, lo cual hubiese sido normal de no ser por el _motivo_ que lo tenía así.

Dicen por allí "_la curiosidad mató al gato_" y eso es algo de lo que Hiruma no se preocupó.

No lo hizo cuando escondió una cámara en la ropa de Sena; no lo hizo cuando puso un micrófono en el uniforme del linebacker (a quien ahora mismo _odiaba_, profunda e intensamente).

La curiosidad y el deseo por saber del jodido bajito no le dejaron razonar el hecho de que ciertas… _eventualidades_, podrían ocurrir mientras él entrometida y groseramente se metía en la vida del castaño runningback.

Y le venían ahora a sorprender con este conveniente y _ajeno_ bombazo…

-¿Estás bien?-

Fue Musashi, correcto y acertado como siempre el que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Cuando sus miradas se conectaron, sin embargo, todo rastro de rectitud y acierto que este tenía se fue directo a la basura.

Veloz, el pateador agarró a su rubio capitán como pudo y, poniéndoselo en uno de los hombros cual saco de papas comenzó a caminar, raudo e inexpresivo, hacia los vestidores del equipo.

-¡¿Qué demo-?! ¡Jodido viejo, suéltame!-en el momento que el rubio entró en si comenzó a retorcerse y a _patalear_.

-_No_-el de aspecto mayor, con cada golpe y cada patada que recibía aceleraba más el paso, aumentando la ira del rubio.

-¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?! ¡Suéltame te he dicho! ¿ ¿Acaso quieres que te mate? ? ¡BÁ-JA-ME!-

Los Devil Bats veían totalmente paralizados la escena (por decir lo menos, _surreal_) que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

-Te conozco. _Conozco_ tus miradas y en consecuencia _conozco_ tus intenciones. Me dijiste que los ibas a dejar en paz y me mentiste así que _no_-

Fue lo que el resto del equipo escuchó mientras veían al albañil llevándose lejos a su capitán.

-¿Q-qué?- Mamori

-¡¿Acaso me estás amenazando?! ¡Suéltame de una jodida–! *SLAP*-

Y pasó. Tan rápida y naturalmente la acción de _nalguear_ al rubio que incluso el mismo Musashi se había quedado sin palabras.

-¿… A-acaso Musha-shyan… a You-nii…?-la corrompida mente de Suzuna comenzó a analizarlo todo de una manera provechosa y perversa que bien llegaría a enorgullecer a Hiruma.

Y hablando del rubio…

Bueno.

Esa sí que ha sido _la manera_ de dejarlo atónito.

Su cuerpo dejó de retorcerse, permaneciendo lacho y tranquilo sobre el hombro del más grande. Su cara se había tornado blanca, más blanca de lo que su blanca piel siempre mostraba y sus pupilas se habían contraído tanto que era difícil verlas.

"_Esto no acabará bien…"_ pensaba y re-pensaba la magnum de las 60 yardas, apurando el paso hacia el club.

-Q… qu… ¡ ¡ ¿ ¿QUÉ TE HAS CREÍDO? ? ! ! ¡Jodido viejo pervertido! ¡ ¡ COMO ENCUENTRE MIS ARMAS–! !-

Pero no terminó su frase al sentir como la palma del mayor golpeó su trasero, _de nuevo_.

-Contrólate. Hazlo o no te podrás sentar de la zurra que te voy a dar-

-¡ ¡JODIDO PEDERASTA! ! *Slap* ¡DEGENERADO! *Slap* ¡FETICHISTA! *Slap* **¡ ¡ ¡PARA YA! ! ! ***SLAP*-

Y con esos… esos _sonidos_ terminaron el rubio y el pelinegro en la casa club, lejos y seguros de toda la estupefacción y el _trauma_ que _sudaban_ los Devil Bats plus manager _plus _animadora.

El viento soplaba y los pajaritos cantaban esa adorable mañana de día sábado pero, de alguna manera, las cosas ya no eran iguales. Las cosas _nunca_ volverían a serlo.

-OK…-

Sorprendentemente el único que se repuso fue Monta, el cual luego de hablar sacudió no una, no dos, no cinco, sino _muchas _veces su cabeza, mareándose en el proceso (al detenerse, claro) y luego apretándose el puente de la nariz, ojos cerrados y labios fuertemente apretados.

-Ok. OK… e-esto no ha pasado, ¿de acuerdo? No ha pasado-

-¿Todos de acuerdo con-con lo que sea que…? ¡Agh!-

-Esto nunca pasó-

Sentenció Juumonji ya casi totalmente repuesto.

-Ahora bien, si todos estamos de acuerdo digan _sí_–-

-¡ ¡SÍ! !-respuesta inmediata del resto de las personas.

-… Bien…-

-L-lo mejor será que contin-nuemos entrenando, chicos –

Con esa petición/súplica/sugerencia de parte de Kurita, los individuos obviamente traumatizados continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo.

Nadie quiso prestar atención a los extraños ruidos que provenían del club. Ni siquiera Suzuna.

Sus cerebros ya no podían aguantar más estrés.

… …

-¿D-di-disculpe?-

Le tomó a Sena (bueno, a todo mundo allí) un total de 2 minutos o más el reponerse del shock inicial. Tristemente, eso fue lo única que su boca pudo _escupir_.

-Pues eso. Ni hombre, ni mujer. Eres ambos-

El resto comenzó a "reiniciar" sus cerebros en cuanto escucharon hablar a la bella mujer.

-Yuri, ¿qué es lo que pretendes esta vez?-

Fue lo que primeramente dijo su marido tras volver en si, finalmente cayendo en cuenta, aunque lentamente, de las intenciones de su mujer.

-Oh Dios…-

-¿Cómo es que lo ha…?-

Los siguientes en reaccionar fueron los padres del de Deimon, recuperando el color de sus rostros y suspirando derrotados.

-¿M-mamá? ¿P-pa-papá?-

Y ante la mirada confundida, asustada y _hasta_ recriminatoria (cosa que después admitirían, _les dolió bastante_) de su hijo, tanto Shuuma como Mihae decidieron finalmente, bueno, _hablar_.

-Bueno hijo, lo que, um, lo que Yuri-san ha dicho es cierto-

La madre de Sena se levantó de donde estaba sentada mientras su esposo hablaba, llegando al lado de la cama contrario de donde se encontraba Shin y, posteriormente sentándose en ella, tomó una de las manos de su hijo y lo miró a los ojos y…

-Sena… eres un _**hermafrodita**_-

… Ok.

Esto oficialmente se volvió el peor sábado (en vez de un sábado ideal) para Sena.

-_Hermafrodita…_-

Quizás, quizás y si se lo repetía un millón de veces el castaño recién entonces podría comenzar a digerir la idea.

-D-debimos habértelo dicho antes. No es que no hubiésemos querido, todo lo contrario, p-pero–-

-Lo que tu madre quiere decir, Sena-Kobayakawa Shuuma para ese momento ya se encontraba detrás de su esposa, poniendo una mano en el hombro de esta y mirando hasta el que hace un momento se creía un _él_.

-No importando lo difícil que nos suponía el contarte la verdad, nosotros… en verdad lo sentimos, hijo-

_Oh…_

Y aquí es donde la protagonista de la telenovela es enfocada, con sus ojos anormalmente abiertos y con una de sus manos (sino es que las dos) cubriendo su boca, mostrando una expresión de total asombro e incomprensión para terminar el capítulo de la semana y dejar a las dueñas de casa y al personal de aseo formulando maquiavélicos escenarios del siguiente episodio en sus mentes.

Así que agradezcan su fortuna ya que este no es el caso.

**-¡¿Pero qué clase de **_**jodida**_** broma es esta?!-**

La boca de todos, _todos_ (ya que ni siquiera Yuri predijo tal reacción) quedó abierta, mandíbula colgando y con sus caras gritando _"LE GASP"_ en incomprensión al escuchar tales palabras de parte de cierto Kobayakawa Sena.

-¿ ¿H-hijo? ?-

-¡Nada de _"hijo"_! ¡Ni de "_debimos decirte antes"_ ni de _"lo sentimos mucho"_ ni nada!-

-¡Sena! ¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu madre! ¡Compórtate!-

-¿Comportarme? _¡¿Comportarme?!_ ¡ ¡ ¿ ¿Y _cómo quieres_ que me comporte, papá? ? ! ! A ver…-soltando una irónica y cansada risita de hastío, con su ira próxima a liberar- ¿_cómo_ es que prefieres que me comporte ahora, papá, _como un nene o como una __**nena**_?-

La mueca de dolor en la cara de Yuri tras esas palabras eran muestras claras de que la bofetada verbal iba a ella. Y de que le dolió.

Sus padres, en tanto, se quedaron de piedra al escucharle hablar, así por ponerlo de una forma.

O sea sí, esperaban que su hijo reaccionara de manera agresiva (y no era para menos, considerando el bombazo de noticia que le lanzaron tan liviana y campantemente) pero no se esperaban semejante _explosión_ de su parte.

Nadie (ni siquiera Agon o Hiruma) podría habérselo esperado, todo sea dicho.

O bueno, volviendo al otro lado de esta situación (a.k.a los Shin), bien podríamos decir que el pequeño volcán en erupción que se volvió el as de los Deimon generó ciertas… _curiosas_… reacciones de parte de ellos.

Partiendo con la bella y estrambótica mujer, la cual seguía (aparentemente) viéndose fresca como lechuga y tranquila como ella sola, murmurando cosas como "_esto de los cambios hormonales_" y demaces, mientras tomaba té de su carísima taza de porcelana.

Shin padre, por otro lado (y sorpresivamente), había adoptado una pose pensativa, acariciándose el mentón y observando a él… la… la pareja de su hijo.

Hasta que sonrió.

De manera satisfecha y realizada, aunque resignada (favor de dirigirse al baúl de los recuerdos a recordar las escenas post semifinales Oujo VS Deimon).

Un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de Mihae y Shuuma al ver eso.

… …

-¿Estás bien, Riku? Ese escalofrío tuyo parece no presagiar nada bueno-anunció el coach de los Seibu Wild Gunmen.

La mirada aterrada y vacante de su running back no ayudaba a desmentir la teoría formada en su cabeza.

-… Siento que la integridad de Sena peligra…-

Susurró el peliblanco con voz baja mientras Kid, detrás suyo, negaba con una sonrisa resignada plasmada en su rostro, susurrando "_su sexto sentido de _honorario_ hermano mayor ataca de nuevo_".

A su lado, Tetsuma era… Tetsuma.

… …

Los gemelos, sorpresivamente silenciosos, adoptaron ambos una pose de ensoñación, mirando con ojos brillantes y anhelantes al castaño (uno de ellos incluso susurrando "_qué genial~_"). Al parecer Sena sumaba y sumaba puntos con la familia Shin.

Lo cual después alegraría internamente al Shin que nos importa (y en gran manera, además) pero ahora ese no era el caso. Ahora la situación era algo _preocupante_ para él.

Si no hacía algo, las cosas podrían acabar mal, algo se lo decía.

Por lo que, tomando a su running back estilo nupcial (mientras este sorprendentemente _seguía_ desatando su ira hacia el mundo), el de Oujo decidió que lo mejor en este caso sería alejar a su pareja/rival del resto del mundo hasta que se calmase.

Ya cuando Sena se dio cuenta de lo que quería su novio, este decidió casi en el acto que la idea no le gustaba. Nope. En lo absoluto.

-¡SEIJUUROU! ¿Qué–?-

-Considero que lo mejor para ti sería distanciarte un poco de las personas por ahora, así conseguirás calmarte más rápido-

-¿Alejarme? ¿ ¿Y para _dónde_? ?-la mirada rencorosa que le lanzó no debió dolerle tanto como lo hizo, pero lo hizo-no sé muy bien, Seijuurou, si entiendes la situación pero para que te hagas una idea…-

Enrabiado como nunca, el castaño le lanzó una mirada furibunda al peli azul y…

-_Me duelen tanto mi _jodido, _recién descubierto_ útero, _que actualmente no creo que siquiera pueda ser capaz de caminar hacia el baño y–_-

-Sena–-

-¡Y no me vengas con "Sena" tú también!-fijando ahora todo su enojo hacia el linebacker, el running back comenzó a golpearlo de todas las formas que sabía y podía-¡ya no soy varón! ¡Ni siquiera soy una mujer! ¡¿Tú pretendes que me quede tranquilo y acepte el hecho de que tendré que _sangrar allá abajo_ hasta que cumpla 30 años?!-

-Uh… Sena-chan, cariño… es hasta aproximadamente los 50 años, de hecho-agregó Yuri, algo preocupada ya por la explosión de ira de su… ehm, futuro yerno (sip. Mejor dejarlo así).

La cara roja y los labios apretados de Sena no presagiaban nada bueno.

-Te amaré igual-

Se produjo el silencio en la habitación (por quizás, enésima vez) ante las inesperadas palabras que salieron de la boca de cierto Shin Seijuurou.

-… ¿Eh?-

Al escucharlo decir eso, la cara del de Deimon retomó su color habitual y este, ansioso y sorprendido, lanzó una mirada estupefacta hacia el oji azul, esperando una explicación elaborada ante lo que acababa este de decir.

-Así seas hombre o mujer, alto o bajo, macizo o delgado, tú sigues siendo Sena-

-Y Sena sigue siendo la _persona_ a la que amo-

Acto seguido el peli azul se inclinó y besó la frente de su estupefacta pareja.

Misma que seguía anonadada ante las palabras que le habían dicho, y misma que salió de su estado al sentir los labios del joven que lo cargaba posarse con cariño sobre su piel.

Y el beso del de Oujo funcionó en él como un encanto.

-**¡Shin-saaaaaan!**-

Con eso, Kobayakawa Sena volvió a su frágil, nerviosa y excesivamente educada forma de ser, rompiéndose en su (ya intensificada al máximo) crisis nerviosa y comenzando a llorar, el castaño ocultó su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del oji azul cobalto, pasando una mano por el otro lado del cuello y balbuceando cualquier cosa de manera extremadamente rápida.

Todos los espectadores allí presentes contenían la respiración (cada uno a su manera y por un motivo distinto) esperando la conclusión de la nueva escena que protagonizaban ambos jugadores de football americano, atentos ante cualquier nueva sorpresa.

-… Me llevaré a Sena ahora. Padre, madre, señores Kobayakawa. Con su permiso-

Y parco como siempre suele ser, el joven de Oujo desapareció con el castaño aún destrozado emocional y psicológicamente aferrándose hasta con su vida a su pareja, sumiendo la habitación en un incómodo silencio.

Sí, _de nuevo_.

Los pequeños gemelos, molestos porque su hermano mayor los había ignorado de esa manera, se levantaron de la cama y corrieron hacia la puerta en busca de este y su nueva persona favorita.

-¡Aniki*, espera!-

-¡No es justo, aniki! ¡No acapares a Sena nee-chan!-

-_¡Anikiiii!_-

… Así es como quedaron los adultos solos en la habitación, rodeados del (hasta el momento) más incómodo silencio y dejando muchas dudas sin responder, en especial en las cabezas de los Kobayakawa.

-*Cough* Mihae-san, Shuuma-san-ambos mencionados se giraron hacia el patriarca de los Shin-permítanme disculparme nuevamente por mi carencia de modales hacia su hijo y hacia ustedes-

El contento que mostró su sonrisa se trasladó hacia sus calculadores ojos, cosa que a los padres de Sena no les gustó.

Definitivamente no les gustó (_en especial a Shuuma_).

-… ¿Querido?-

Incluso su esposa miró de manera dudosa a Shin padre, extrañada por su súbito cambio de actitud.

"_¡! ¿No me digas que–?_" su mirada se volvió estupefacta y luego (sí, aunque no lo crean) preocupada.

-Con esto dicho, déjenme ser el primero que reconozca la unión entre nuestros hijos-

Su mirada satisfecha hizo que un escalofrío recorriese las espaldas de los allí presentes, los cuales esperaban (sobre todo los padres del castaño) que eso fuera una broma de mal gusto.

-¿E-eh? B-bueno…-

-Si usted lo dice…-

-Perfecto. Entonces–-

-De hecho, hay una cosa de la que me gustaría hablarles-

La voz alegre y firme de Shin Yuri resonó en la habitación, atrayendo las miradas curiosas de quienes la escucharon.

-_¿Qué estás haciendo, Yuri?_-

La voz grave y extremadamente seria de Shin padre heló la sangre de los Kobayakawa, congelando sus acciones y manteniéndoles atentos ante cualquier cosa.

-Nosotros tampoco hemos sido completamente honestos con ustedes, Shuuma-san, Mihae-san-

-¿… A qué se refiere?-

Logró articular la peli castaña, tomando inconscientemente la mano de su esposo en busca de apoyo, ¿qué tipo de apoyo? Cualquiera, la verdad.

-Verán…-

-¡! ¡ ¡Yuri! !-

-**Somos una familia de yakuzas**-

Los padres de Sena jadearon casi inaudiblemente, anonadados.

-De hecho, nuestra familia está dentro del más alto estratagema dentro de la mafia japonesa-

-…Lo has dicho, no lo puedo creer…-

-¿Qué…?-

Los padres del chico de las piernas de oro a estas alturas del partido boqueaban por aire, _desesperados_.

Bueno, no, digo, esto…

¿Qué, en nombre de todo lo bueno era esto…?

-Ya que su secreto familiar (Sena-kun) terminó revelándose, siendo este tan íntimo…-

Entre la pausa que la mujer realizó se pudo oír un _"maldición…_" dicho no muy sutilmente por el patriarca de los Shin.

-Sólo pensé que así todo quedaría parejo entre ambas familias y todo y–-

-**Mihae**-

Kobayakawa Shuuma, con esto último dicho por la hermosa mujer y habiendo al fin recuperado el habla, decidió que ya había tenido suficiente.

Por hoy, por la semana que viene, por todo el año, esta vida y por 10.000 vidas más él ya había tenido _más que suficiente_.

Así que tomando a su mujer del antebrazo, de manera algo ruda cabe destacar, la levantó de su silla (al mismo tiempo que él se paró de golpe de la suya) y caminó raudo y furiosamente hacia donde minutos antes habían salido Shin hijo y Sena.

-¿Q-q-querido?-

-Nos vamos-

-¡ ¿ ¿EHH? ? ! ¡Pe-pero!-

-_**¡ ¡Nada de peros! !**_-

Su grito fue, increíblemente, tan potente como los de Shin Seichirou, cosa que dejó mudos a los yakuzas, mucho más a su mujer.

-En cuanto encontremos a Sena nos vamos de esta maldita casa-

Volvió a levantar la voz el normalmente tranquilo patriarca de los Kobayakawa.

-Y con respecto a ustedes…-

Cuando el pelinegro de carácter (usualmente) afable les habló a los Shin, lo hizo de tal manera que incluso la sonrisa de Yuri desapareció al momento de ser esta encarada.

-Si alguna vez me entero de que le han vuelto a hacer algo a mi familia, escuchen bien yo jamás, _jamás_ se los voy a _perdonar_-

-¿Sh-Shuuma-san? ¡Espera, no tires t-tan fuerte! ¡Shuuma-san!-

Con eso dicho, Kobayakawa Shuuma se volteó a caminó aún iracundo hacia la puerta, jalando a Mihae en el proceso.

Tras el portazo que dieron los padres de Sena al irse la habitación se llenó de una tensa atmósfera y el peor de todos los silencios que hubiese llenado antes el lugar.

Por lo que, y para romper la tensión en el aire, Shin madre suspiró, recuperó su tranquila sonrisa y volvió a sentarse para acabar su olvidado té.

Shin padre, por otro lado, estaba cerca, _muy cerca_ de levantarle la mano a su esposa.

_¿Qué, en nombre de Kami-sama, había hecho ella?_

-_**¿Qué, en nombre de todas las deidades ha sido eso, querido?**_-

Y como si hubiera leído su mente, Yuri repitió casi exactamente las mismas palabras que su esposo estaba pensando, las que fueron dichas con una voz fría y falsamente agradable que lamentablemente el líder de su familia de yakuzas no detectó como peligrosa.

Graso error.

-_Eso_, querida, es lo que me gustaría preguntarte-la mirada que le dirigió bien pudo haber congelado el infierno.

Pero la mirada que la hermosa peli azul le dirigió, sin embargo, pudo haber incendiado 1.000 soles si la dueña hubiese querido.

-Pues, querido _esposo_…-y se levantó de su lugar. Shin padre tembló-sólo arreglé de la mejor forma posible-se acercó a él. Él retrocedió-**el error**-quedaron cara a cara.

-**Que cometiste y que casi **_**cambia el hermoso futuro con nuestros hermosos nietos**_-

El pelinegro tragó saliva. Duro.

-¡SHIN SEICHIROU!-

Que amparen los dioses al pobre diablo…

**Omake**.

-S-S-Seijuurou-kun, ¿en serio está bien que estemos aquí?-

Dijo el ya más calmado, ya más repuesto hermafrodita running back sentado en otra cama (mucho más grande, cabe decir) en una habitación decorada de manera sobria, bella y femeninamente.

-No creo que a _ella_ le moleste. No es del tipo materialista u obsesiva-

-_¿Ella?_-adorable ladeo de cabeza en aparente confusión-¿a quién se refiere…?-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió suave, ligera y notoriamente, interrumpiendo la pregunta del más joven. Ambos jugadores prestaron atención al súbito ruido producido afuera de la habitación, sobre todo a las exclamaciones del tipo "_¡Saeko-sama! ¡Qué alegría verla de nuevo!_" "_¡Saeko-sama! ¡P-permítame su equipaje, por favor!_" "_Le avisaré a Yuri-sama y Seichirou-sama de su llegada, bienvenida de nuevo, Saeko-sama_".

Y en el marco de la puerta (la cual fue abierta dramáticamente) apareció una joven bastante alta para ser japonesa, con una larga cabellera larguísima de color morado, piel del color de la leche y ojos del mismo color de sus cabellos y agudos y penetrantes.

Casi tan penetrantes como los de…

-Seijuurou, buena tarde-

La hermosa joven, tras analizar la escena presentada delante de sus ojos y arquear elegantemente una ceja habló, con una voz suave y firme e inclinando ligera y respetuosamente la cabeza hacia los jugadores de football americano.

Muy, muy similar a Shin hijo y Shin madre…

Lo que quiere decir que…

-Buenas tardes, _onee-sama_-

… Oh, qué bien.

Más Shin para repartir.

Saeko (ahora denominada Shin hija, para gusto de quien quiera) arqueó nuevamente su ceja, pestañando un par de veces hasta que miró a Sena (que se congeló en el acto al ser _avistado_), río graciosamente y luego negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tratando de verte bien delante de tu pareja? Ay Seijuurou…-

Y con una tranquila sonrisa bailando en sus labios, Saeko se acercó a la cama del lugar.

El silencio y el ligerísimo sonrojo del linebacker sólo entreteniéndola aún más.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Saeko, a tus servicios…-

Y extendió una mano que le tomó un total de 5 segundos el agarrar y apretar ligeramente a un nervioso Kobayakawa Sena.

-¡Sena! ¡Kobayakawa Sena! ¡I-igualmente!-

Misma mano que sacudió enérgicamente y con entusiasmo, quizás demasiado, pero eso a nadie le importó (ni siquiera a él, y eso ya es bastante).

-Es un placer conocerte, Kobayakawa-kun-

-¡Oh no! ¡P-por favor llámeme Sena, Shin-san!-

Risita ligera de parte de la mujer.

-Entonces tú llámame Saeko, Sena-kun-

-C-claro, S-Saeko-san…-sonrojo

Shin hija bufó, aparentemente divertida con la formalidad del castaño, para luego observar detenidamente al de Deimon.

Todo ante un impasible y tranquilo jugador de los Oujo White Knights, para desesperación de Sena (el cual, _sí_, _volvía_ a tener una de sus crisis nerviosas).

-E-este… ¿Saeko…san? *Holds* ¿Q-qué…?-

De la nada, Saeko tuvo el impulso de agarrar la cara del running back para analizarle mejor. No era nada malo, Saeko sólo quería aclarar una pequeña duda.

-¿Seijuurou?-

Y ya satisfecha con su resolución, la peli azul comenzó a hablar.

-¿Dime, nee-san?-la cara de Saeko adoptó una mueca de disgusto ante el honorífico.

-¿No te molesta que aclare unas pequeñas dudas contigo?-

El silencio que reinó en la habitación en ese momento fue un claro y rotundo _sí_, al menos en lenguaje Shin.

-¿Padre se enteró hace poco de esto?-

-Este mismo día según madre nos contó-

-Ya veo. ¿Padre usó sus… _métodos_ para traerle aquí?-

-También trajo a sus padres-los ojos de la joven se abrieron ligeramente a causa de la impresión.

-T-también trajeron a la fuerza a-a Shin-sa–-mirada y mueca disconforme de Shin hijo-a Seijuurou-_san_-por un momento, la mueca de ligero disgusto que había adoptado Saeko se formó en el rostro de su hermano, para sorpresa del castaño (y haciéndole notar que nunca más usaría ese honorífico con su novio. Esa mueca a Sena no le gustó en lo absoluto).

De hecho, Sena realmente no sabía qué le había llevado a meterse en la conversación de los Shin, más aún de manera tan forzosa. Sólo sabía que tenía la necesidad de aclararle a su futura _nee-san_ el cómo habían ocurrido las cosas.

Llámenlo demente, pero Sena tenía una corazonada muy buena con respecto a la joven, muy similar a la que tuvo con Musashi-san hace ya varios meses atrás.

Y no, las hormonas… _femeninas_ no tienen nada que ver acá.

Punto.

La mujer (habiendo ya soltado a Sena) puso los dedos de su mano derecha sobre su mentón de forma pensativa.

-Entiendo-y miró fijamente al castaño-sólo una pregunta más…-

-Sena-kun es _varón_, ¿verdad?-

Era realmente, _realmente_ curioso el hecho de que todas las mujeres de la familia Shin pudiesen tan rápido su género (al menos el aún se sentía un hombre y eso era lo que importaba) y eso Sena lo agradecía, de todo corazón.

-Correcto, Saeko nee-san-

Y la reafirmación tan rotunda de parte del oji azul casi, _casi_ hace llorar a Sena de alegría el cual, conmovido, estuvo a punto de abalanzársele para darle un poco de bien merecido amor.

Igual, palabra clave _casi_.

Y de nuevo _no_, las hormonas recién despertadas **no-tienen-nada-que-ver**, muchas gracias.

-Ya veo, ya veo…-

Ahora la mirada de la peli-azul, sin embargo, se dirigió hacia las piernas del castaño.

-Es sólo que *Giggle* por un momento pensé que Sena-kun era mujer-cambiando su expresión facial a una más normal (seria pero complacida).

-Pero sólo se había abierto la herida de su (o sus) piernas, ¿por eso hay sangre en la cama, verdad?-

Y ambos jóvenes miraron la enorme y horrible mancha de sangre que se estaba formando en donde están las partes nobles del de Deimon.

Contemos ahora, todos.

3… 2… 1…

-_**¡ ¡NOOOOOOOoooo~! !**_-

Gritó, sí, Sena.

De nuevo.

… Ahora SÍ pueden culpar a las hormonas

***Minutos después***

-Lamento haber sentir tan incómodo a tu pareja, Seijuurou-

-… Yo lamento haber usado tantos honoríficos contigo, Saeko-

-… Y lamento que se ensuciara tu cama-

-No hay problema, Seijuurou-

Ambos miembros de la familia Shin se encontraban sentados en el suelo, uno a cada lado de una puerta en donde se encontraba colgado un letrero que decía "baño".

-¿Sena-kun?-

-¡No!-

-¿Sena?-

-¡He dicho que no!-

-Sena-kun, por favor…-

-¡No voy a salir de aquí, Saeko-san! ¡Por favor no insista!-

La voz del running back se escuchaba _claramente _quebrada.

-Sena, no seas irracional…-

-¡Irracional es el hecho de que tenga un _mini mí_ y me llegue el período!-

Y se hizo el silencio…

…

Como dije antes, _**sip**_. Ahora _sí_ pueden culpar a las hormonas.

-De cualquier manera, Seijuurou…-

El de Oujo volteó a ver a la joven, la cual sonreía honestamente

-Sena-kun es un chico adorable. Felicidades por su noviazgo-

Y Seijuurou, como pocas veces, sonrió de manera completa y plena.

-…Lo sé, Saeko. Gracias por tus buenos deseos-

***Mientras tanto, adentro del baño***

-No voy a salir-

-¡No _pienso_ volver a salir hasta que _eso_ no _pare_!-

Y _eso_ es… bueno, se entiende

Oh Sena, ¿acaso piensas pasar tantos días allá adentro?

-¡Si tengo que esperar una semana aquí, entonces eso haré!-

Dios…

**Fin del Omake.**

* * *

><p>-En una sala de cirugías(?) se hallaban Hibary y Hikaru, la primera haciendo fuerzas y la segunda al frente de ella, alentándola(?!)-<p>

Hikaru: Ahora puja, ¡puja, mujer! Que ya no queda nada o_ò

Hibary: ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡Ay DIOS MEO! ! ! ! :'D -sintiendo inconmensurable dolor-

Hikaru: **¡ ¡PUJA TE DIGO! ! o-ó**

Hiruma:… ¿Qué re putas? ¬¬U

Ahaha…

Y pasaron las semanas, los meses y los años.

Y el tiempo transcurrió y le fui infiel a este fandom con el de Shingeki no Kyojin, lo sé.

Hibary: _**¡ ¡ ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ! !**_ -luego de su esfuerzo, se desmaya-

Hikaru: ¡Omaiga! O_O -impactada-

Hiruma:… ¿Felicidades, es un epílogo?

Pero mi problema radicó netamente en la desmotivación. Las ganas ya no estaban y cada vez que llegaba un sábado, sin importar cuandta culpa, era capaz de terminar esto u.u

Este pequeño lo escribí hace más de un año en una libreta y era incapaz de pasarlo a Word de sólo recordar cuan largo era, de hecho

Es un monstruo :'D

Hibary: Mi… Mi bebé :'3

Hiruma: Tú bebé es jodidamente grande -_-

Hikaru: Y pesado o.o

Hibary: ¡A callar! ò.ó

Espero que este PEDAZO de parte de epílogo (que aún me falta el domingo… quiero llorar :') ) sea compensación suficiente.

Y… y ya ni se, son muchos años.

Son muchas cosas que le han pasado a mi pobre y magullado cuerpo :'D

_Los reviews son el alimento de los escritores._

… _Pero yo ya ni lo merezco, si gustan, mátenme de hambre :'D _


End file.
